


Mustelmia ja hattaraa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Future Fic, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Vaikuttaa siltä että James ja Teddy ovat ihastuneet toisiinsa, joten Remus ja Sirius vievät heidät Remuksen mökille selvittelemään asiaa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halusin kirjoittaa kesähömppää jossa ollaan ihastuneita mökillä, tämä on nyt sitä!
> 
> Tämä fikki löytyy myös [FinFanFunista](http://https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=47004.0) (pitää kirjautua ensin että pääsee lukemaan K-15-matskua, mutta sinnehän kannattaa muutenkin rekisteröityä lukemaan kaikkia kivoja suomenkielisiä fikkejä!) ja minut löytää myös [tumblr:sta](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) :)

1\. luku _  
  
  
Meidän täytyy tehdä jotain. Ystävällisin terveisin, Sirius Musta.  
  
_ Hän tuijotti tekstiviestiä vielä vähän aikaa ja kävi sitten hakemassa teetä. Hänen ei varmaan olisi pitänyt olla näin yllättynyt. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Sirius oli ostanut puhelimen jo vuonna 2005. Hän oli jopa muutaman kerran nähnyt Siriuksen käyttävän sitä, esimerkiksi silloin kerran, kun Siriuksella oli ollut taikasauva toisessa kädessä ja puhelin toisessa, ja hän oli toivonut että joku muu kertoisi Siriukselle, että ei se niin toiminut.  
  
Toisinaan hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen itse soittaa Siriukselle. Se tuntui jotenkin kuuluvan asiaan. Hehän olivat vanhoja ystäviä. Ja sitten hän olisi ainakin tiennyt, että Sirius tiesi kuinka puhelimeen vastataan. Mutta Siriukselle jutteleminen tuntui käyvän sitä vaikeammaksi mitä kauemmin hän odotti. He kyllä näkivät toisiaan, mutta se tapahtui aina jonkun muun täydessä olohuoneessa. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli tajunnut ettei lainkaan tiennyt, mitä Siriukselle kuului. Hän ei tiennyt muuta kuin että Siriuksen tukka alkoi harmaantua ja ikänäköä oli tullut. Hän oli melkein nauranut kun oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt Siriuksen uudet silmälasit, ja vähän myöhemmin hän oli toivonut ettei olisi nielaissut sitä naurua. Ehkä Sirius olisi mulkaissut häntä niin kuin ennen vanhaan, sellaisena aikana jota hän ei oikein edes muistanut mutta silti kaipasi kumman paljon.  
  
Vaikka eihän hän nyt vielä vanha ollut. Hän oli kuusikymmentäkolmevuotias. Hän oli kyllä yli puolet elämästään kuvitellut ettei koskaan eläisi tänne saakka, mutta kun niin kuitenkin oli käynyt, se oli tapahtunut yllättävän nopeasti. Eikä hän ollut alkanut vielä edes unohdella asioita. Nyt hän kierteli vähän aikaa etsimässä silmälasejaan, ja kun hän löysi ne, hän istuutui sohvan syvempään nurkkaan ja tuijotti Siriuksen tekstiviestiä vielä vähän lisää. _Meidän täytyy tehdä jotain. Ystävällisin terveisin, Sirius Musta._  
  
Harmi ettei hän tiennyt, mille heidän täytyi tehdä jotain. Se olisi varmaan auttanut miettimään, mitä hänen pitäisi vastata. Hän ei ollut edes aivan varma, oliko hän jutellut Siriuksen kanssa lainkaan Jamesin synttäreillä. Siellähän he olivat viimeksi nähneet. Mutta Sirius oli juonut viiniä ja pudotellut silmälasejaan nurmikkoon, ja hänellä itsellään oli ollut kiire paeta ihmisiä, jotka tulivat kysymään, miten hänellä meni eron jälkeen. Olivatko hän ja Tonks yhä väleissä? Kai nyt sentään Teddyn takia? Ja kai he olivat saaneet asiat sovittua sillä tavalla rauhallisesti? Ihmiset kasvoivat erilleen kaiken aikaa, vaikka yllättäväähän se oli tuossa iässä. Ja kai hän tiesi että hän voisi tulla juttelemaan, ihan milloin vain halusi? Niin ne olivat hänelle sanoneet, siis ne jotka olivat saaneet hänet kiinni, ja hän oli pujotellut omenapuiden välistä karkuun ja sitten syyttänyt päänsärkyä ja lähtenyt aikaisin kotiin. Siellä hän oli itkenyt vähän aikaa ja miettinyt että miksi hitossa. Eihän hän nyt niin surullinen ollut.  
  
Hän suoristi selkäänsä nojatuolissa sen verran kuin oli mahdollista ja kirjoitti sitten Siriukselle vastauksen. _Ei sinun tarvitse laittaa koko nimeä viestin loppuun. Kyllä minä tiedän kuka sinä olet.  
  
Hyvä on. Terveisin, Sirius._  
  
Remus tajusi hymyilevänsä, puraisi itseään huuleen ja ryhtyi vasta sitten miettimään, miksei olisi saanut hymyillä. Eihän Sirius nähnyt.  
  
_Tarkoitin ettei sinun tarvitse laittaa nimeä ollenkaan. Se näkyy tässä muutenkin._ Hän odotti vähän aikaa ja kävi sitten hakemassa lisää teetä, kun Sirius näytti edelleen kirjoittavan vastausta. Keittiössä hän etsiskeli sitä vaniljanmakuista, se oli kyllä jossain, mutta hän oli asunut täällä vasta kolme kuukautta eikä ollut vielä purkanut kovin montaa laatikkoa. Nyt kun hän mietti asiaa, niin saattoi olla niinkin että hän oli laittanut pari teepakettia samaan pahvilaatikkoon, jossa kengät olivat. Hän teki vähän lisää sitruunateetä ja vilkuili samalla puhelinta, mutta Sirius kirjoitti viestiä edelleen. Hänen pitäisi tietenkin odottaa kärsivällisesti. Ei häntä nyt niin paljon kiinnostanut se, että miksi Sirius näin yllättäen oli lähettänyt hänelle viestin.  
  
_Mitä sinä tarkoitit? Meidän täytyy tehdä jotain mille?_  
  
Alkoi kaduttaa heti kun oli lähettänyt sen viestin. Hän meni sohvalle istumaan ja joi teetään. Onneksi Sirius vastasi tällä kertaa melkein heti.  
  
_Olithan sinäkin siellä synttäreillä.  
  
Miten niin olinhan minäkin siellä synttäreillä?_  
  
_Etkö sinä huomannut mitään?  
  
Miten niin enkö minä huomannut mitään?_  
  
Hän nielaisi vähän sitruunateetä väärään kurkkuun sillä aikaa kun odotti Siriuksen vastausta. Sirius varmaan kirjoitti pitkää viestiä, kun se kesti niin kauan. Ehkä hän oli itse laittanut Siriukselle jonkun hölmön viestin. Hän selasi keskustelua taaksepäin ja yritti päätellä, oliko hänen viesteissään jotain kiusallista, mutta sitten Sirius onneksi vastasi.  
  
_James ja Teddy._  
  
Hän tuijotti puhelimen näyttöä eikä tajunnut mitään.  
  
_Miten niin James ja Teddy?_  
  
_James tuijotti Teddyä koko illan._  
  
_Miten niin tuijotti?_  
  
Kun Sirius ei heti vastannut hänelle, hän laittoi teemukin syrjään ja koetti muistella. Hän muisti vain sen, miten Sirius oli mennyt onnittelemaan Jamesia siinä vaiheessa kun ruuat oli jo syöty ja he kaikki olivat olleet hajallaan puutarhassa. Silloin aurinko oli jo laskenut ja lyhdyt olivat seurailleet ihmisiä omenapuiden välissä. Siriuksella oli ollut viinilasi toisessa kädessä ja silmälasit toisessa ja sitten Sirius oli yrittänyt halata Jamesia ja nauranut. Siriuksen nauru kuulosti edelleen samalta kuin ennen.  
  
Remus hätkähti, kun puhelin alkoi väristä hänen kädessään. Hän joutui yrittämään kahdesti ennen kuin sai viestin näkyviin. Ei varmaan pitäisi ajatella Siriuksen naurua.  
  
_Minun mielestäni meidän pitäisi nyt tavata_ , Sirius kirjoitti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hiton hiton hitto.  
  
Tai ei siinä mitään. Kyllä hän selviäisi. Hän keskittyisi nyt ihan muihin asioihin, niin kuin vaikka siihen, mitä tekisi loppuelämällään. Siinä riittäisi mietittävää. Sitten hän ei makoilisi tällä tavalla olohuoneen sohvalla jalat koukussa ja miettisi vain sitä, miten Teddy oli sanonut hänen nimensä.  
  
James.  
  
_James.  
  
James…  
  
_ ”James?”  
  
Hän koetti vilkaista olkansa yli mutta olikin vähän liian reunalla. Kun hän kömpi istumaan lattialle, isä nojasi olkapäätään ovenreunaan ja katseli häntä. Ei kai hän ollut ajatellut ääneen? Ei se kyllä ollut mahdollista. Hän ei ikinä tehnyt mitään sellaista.  
  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” isä kysyi ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle.  
  
”Tietenkin on”, hän sanoi vähän liian nopeasti, veti syvään henkeä ja yritti sitten uudestaan. ”Totta kai. Ei tässä ole mitään. Miksi sinä sitä kysyt?”  
  
”Mietin vain että mietitkö sinä ehkä jotain –”, isä sanoi ja siirsi taas silmälasejaan, ”- tyttöä?”  
  
Hän tuijotti isää. Isä tuijotti takaisin. Hemmetti. Isä oli aina niin sinnikäs kun koetti jutella tytöistä. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että isä oli silloin aina niin kiusaantunut. Jos isä olisi kysynyt häneltä jostain muusta, vaikka kotitöistä tai siitä miten kovalla hän soitti musiikkia iltaisin, hän olisi päässyt liukenemaan tästä paljon helpommin.  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. Tietenkään se ei auttaisi mitään. Mutta oli se silti sanottava.  
  
”Minä vain, tuota noin”, isä sanoi ja huojui ovensuussa, ”toivon että sinä tiedät, että minulle voi jutella. Siis tytöistä.”  
  
”Isä, en minä halua jutella sinulle”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”tytöistä.”  
  
”Ei sinun tietenkään tarvitse, jos et halua”, isä sanoi, ”mutta jos kuitenkin haluaisit, niin haluan vain että tiedät, että kyllä se minulle käy. Tai siis, minä toivoisin että juttelisit minulle. Tytöistä. Jos haluaisit jutella.”  
  
”En minä halua jutella tytöistä.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän että se voi olla vähän kiusallista”, isä sanoi ja työnsi etusormellaan silmälaseja edestakaisin nenällä, ”varsinkin nyt kun minä ja äitisi emme enää ole… tai minä siis olen… mutta tarkoitan, että voit siitä huolimatta jutella minulle.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän.”  
  
”Haluaisin vain että meidän välimme olisivat hyvät”, isä sanoi, ”ja että me voisimme jutella –”  
  
Ulko-ovi kolahti ennen kuin isä ehti sanoa _tytöistä._ ”Haloo? Onko täällä ketään?”  
  
”Me olemme olohuoneessa”, isä huusi ovelle päin ja kääntyi sitten taas katsomaan Jamesia, painoi toisen olkapäänsä määrätietoisen näköisesti ovenpieleen ja risti käsivarret rinnan päälle. Isän katseen oli varmaan tarkoitus kertoa, että hän voisi jutella isälle tytöistä. Hän melkein huokaisi ääneen mutta ei onneksi ehtinyt, koska silloin Draco pysähtyi oviaukkoon ja tarttui isää olkapäästä.  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi ja virnisti Jamesille. Sen oli varmaan tarkoitus näyttää nuorekkaalta. ”Mistä te juttelette?”  
  
”Tytöistä”, isä sanoi ja näytti sitten vähän järkyttyneeltä. Draco virnisti leveämmin ja James suoristi selkänsä sohvanreunaan vasten ja ajatteli että nyt tämä sai hitto vie riittää.  
  
”Emme me juttele tytöistä”, hän sanoi ja katsoi suoraan Dracoon. Draco oli kuitenkin noista kahdesta se järkevämpi. Draco ei koskaan yrittänyt jutella hänelle _tytöistä._  
  
”Ahaa”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi häntä vähän vakavammin. ”Tuota, minulla olisi oikeastaan vähän asiaa isällesi, niin että jos teillä ei ollut juttu pahasti kesken niin ehkä voisin lainata häntä.”  
  
”Lainaa vain”, hän sanoi. Luojan kiitos.  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja tarttui isää käsivarresta. ”Harry, mennään puutarhaan. Minä ajattelin että ehkä sitä keinun vieressä olevaa kukkapenkkiä voisi vähän leventää, vai mitä mieltä olet?”  
  
”Mitä?” isä kysyi mutta antoi kuitenkin taluttaa itsensä ulos olohuoneesta. James kuunteli, miten isän ja Dracon askeleet hiipuivat kohti ulko-ovea. Kohta ne istuisivat siellä omenapuiden välissä olkapäät vastakkain ja miettisivät mukamas jotain uusia kukkaistutuksia. Tai ehkä Draco oikeasti mietti niitä. Isä ei kyllä takuulla miettinyt. Mutta siellä ne istuskelisivat ja pitelisivät kämmeniään toistensa reisillä muka huomaamattomasti, että jos James sattuisi vilkaisemaan ikkunasta niin hän ei huomaisi. Hän ei oikein tajunnut, miksi ne kuvittelivat että häntä haittaisi.  
  
Tai siis olihan se tietenkin vähän ällöttävää, että hänen isänsä oli rakastunut ja vielä tuossa iässä, eikä hän tietenkään missään tapauksessa halunnut ajatella isäänsä sekstailemassa tai mitään sellaista. Mutta ei häntä häirinnyt jos ne vähän pitelivät käsiä toistensa polvilla samalla kun puhuivat puutarhanhoidosta. Ne eivät ikinä edes pussanneet sillä tavalla että hän näki, niin että häneltä oli mennyt vähän aikaa ennen kuin hän oli tajunnut, että ne tosiaan olivat homoja. Tai eivät varmaan _homoja_ , koska kyllähän isä oli ollut äidin kanssa vuosikausia ja Dracokin oli ollut joskus nuorena naimisissa naisen kanssa, mutta kyllä ne nyt olivat toisiinsa ihan lätkässä. Varmaan kumpikin oli bi. Hän oli joskus ajatellut kysyä isältä, mutta isä yritti aina niin sinnikkäästi jutella hänelle tytöistä, ettei hän oikein uskaltanut koettaakaan puhua mistään mikä liittyi mihinkään sellaiseen.  
  
Joskus hänestä tuntui, että isä oli ruvennut kyselemään häneltä tytöistä vasta sen jälkeen kun oli alkanut olla Dracon kanssa. Sitä ennen hän oli saanut olla ihan rauhassa. Ja olihan se ihan helvetin ironista ettei hän uskaltanut kertoa homolle isälleen kehen oli ihan oikeasti ihastunut, koska isä ei osannut puhua muusta kuin tytöistä.  
  
Tai eihän hän nyt varsinaisesti ollut _ihastunut_ Teddyyn. Hän oli vain vähän vilkuillut Teddyä viime aikoina. Tai aika paljonkin, mutta ei se mitään merkinnyt. Teddy vain näytti niin hyvältä ja aina vähän eri tavalla. Eihän sellaista voinut olla vilkuilematta. Kyllä hän tiesi että Teddy oli vanhempi kuin hän eikä varmaan edes tykännyt miehistä ja että ei hänellä muutenkaan olisi ollut mitään saumaa, koska Teddy oli ihan samanlainen lukutoukka kuin isänsä ja hän taas ei ollut yhtään. Hän oli joskus yrittänyt puhua Teddylle huispauksesta ja Teddy oli katsonut häntä niin kuin hän olisi yhtäkkiä ruvennut puhumaan jotain vierasta kieltä.  
  
Mutta synttäreillä Teddy oli kyllä jutellut hänen kanssaan aika paljon. Joskus loppuillasta he olivat kävelleet puutarhassa kahdestaan, ja Teddy oli kertonut hänelle opinnoistaan. Hän ei ollut tajunnut mitään. Lyhtyjen vaaleanpunainen valo oli hohtanut Teddyn sinisessä tukassa ja nenällä ja poskipäillä ja huulillakin ja hitto että Teddy oli näyttänyt hyvältä. Hän oli halunnut pysäyttää Teddyn ja suudella ja jotain muutakin vaikkei ollut ihan varma että mitä. Ja sitten Teddy oli nauranut ja sanonut hänen nimensä, _James_ -  
  
”James?”  
  
”Mitä hittoa nyt?”  
  
Tällä kertaa hän ei onneksi ollut pudonnut sohvalta. Draco seisoi ovensuussa, katseli häntä käsivarret puuskassa ja näytti siltä että tiesi jotain. Hän mulkaisi Dracoa niin pahasti kuin uskalsi mutta se taisi jäädä vähän puolitiehen, koska Dracoa alkoi naurattaa.  
  
”Kävin vain hakemassa vähän appelsiinimehua”, Draco sanoi, ”ja ajattelin samalla sanoa, että voit sinä minullekin puhua. Jos haluat.”  
  
”En minä halua”, James sanoi mahdollisimman päättäväisesti.  
  
”Eikä sinun tarvitse puhua tytöistä”, Draco sanoi, iski hänelle silmää ja käveli sitten pois.  
  
Voi hiton hiton hiton hitto. Jonkun pitäisi kyllä kieltää vanhoja ihmisiä iskemästä silmää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lopulta he saivat sovittua, että tapaisivat Remuksen luona. Hän oikein tiennyt, miten siinä niin kävi. Hän oli kyllä kaikin voimin yrittänyt estää. Ei hän halunnut Siriusta asuntoon, joka oli täynnä pahvilaatikkoja ja jossa makuuhuoneen huonekalut olivat olohuoneessa ja olohuoneen keittiössä ja keittiön makuuhuoneessa. Se oli vaikuttanut käytännölliseltä ratkaisulta silloin, kun hän oli leijuttanut niitä sisään siinä järjestyksessä, jossa ne olivat sattuneet olemaan muuttoautossa. Taatusti Sirius nauraisi sille, että hänellä oli sohva keittiössä. Eikä hän sitä paitsi muistanut milloin Sirius olisi viimeksi käynyt hänen kotonaan, missään hänen kodeistaan, niin että luultavasti se oli tapahtunut kahdeksankymmentäluvun alussa.  
  
Mutta olihan se niinkin, että Sirius sai lopulta aina tahtonsa läpi. Ihan jokaisessa asiassa. Niin se oli ollut jo silloin, kun he olivat olleet lapsia. James oli ollut ainoa joka oli pystynyt vastustamaan Siriuksen suostuttelutaitoja, ja Remus ei ollut kyennyt siihen lainkaan. Hän ei mielellään miettinyt, mistä se mahtoi johtua, koska siitä tuli aina oudon levoton olo. Eikä asialla ollut ollut juurikaan väliä viime aikoina, koska hän ja Sirius eivät olleet erityisemmin puhuneet toisilleen.  
  
Hän laittoi käytetyt teekupit piiloon sohvan alle ja istuutui sitten sohvalle odottamaan Siriusta. Kun Sirius lopulta koputti oveen, hän jäi vielä hetkeksi istumaan, jotta Sirius ei vain kuvittelisi, että hän oli juossut ovelle. Sitten hän tajusi että oli istuskellut ehkä liian kauan ja juoksi ovelle.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi. Siriuksen tukka oli poninhännällä ja rusketuksessa oli aurinkolasien jäljet. Alahuuli oli vähän rohtunut.  
  
”Saanko tulla sisälle?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään ja astui kiireesti syrjään. ”Totta kai.”  
  
Kun Sirius käveli hänen olohuoneensa poikki, hän tajusi kuvitelleensa sen hetken ennenkin. Juuri tuolla tavalla Sirius katselisi ympärilleen, vähän uteliaasti, ja hän miettisi että mikä oikeus Siriuksella oli olla utelias siitä miten hän asui, tai ylipäänsä mistään mikä liittyi häneen. Eivät he olleet enää niin läheisiä. Ja vaikka hän ei oikein tiennyt miksi asia oli niin, eikä varsinaisesti pitänyt siitä, niin se vain silti oli.  
  
”Sinulla on sohva keittiössä”, Sirius sanoi ja pysähtyi keittiön ovensuuhun. Remus jäi seisomaan muutaman jalan päähän, nojasi seinään ja odotti naurua. Kohta Sirius nauraisi. Silmäkulmat rypistyisivät ja hampaat näkyisivät, ja sitten Sirius puraisisi itseään alahuuleen kun muka koettaisi lakata nauramasta.  
  
”Se nyt vain jäi siihen”, hän sanoi lopulta, kun Sirius ei nauranutkaan.  
  
”Vaikuttaa käytännölliseltä”, Sirius sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli suoraan kohti hänen makuuhuonettaan. Hän juoksi perään mutta Sirius työnsi jo oven auki ja pysähtyi sitten ruokapöydän viereen. ”Sinulla ei ole sänkyä.”  
  
”Se on olohuoneessa”, hän sanoi. ”Sinä kävelit sen ohi kun tulit sisään.” Eron jälkeen hän oli ostanut kapeimman sängyn jonka oli löytänyt, niin että ei ollut mikään ihme, jos se oli jäänyt Siriukselta näkemättä.  
  
”Vai niin”, Sirius sanoi, kun näki hänen sänkynsä. Hän pysähtyi muutaman askeleen päähän, sen verran kauas, että jos Sirius tekisi jotain yllättävää niin kuin vaikka kääntyisi äkkiä, he eivät olisi aivan vastakkain. Hänestä oli aina tuntunut, että Sirius saattaisi tehdä melkein mitä vain. Ehkä siksi hän oli uskonut sen, mitä Dumbledore oli kertonut hänelle marraskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä vuonna 1981.  
  
He olivat puhuneet siitä muutaman kerran sodan jälkeen, jälkimmäisen sodan jälkeen siis. Silloin hän oli tietenkin ollut jo naimisissa Tonksin kanssa. Vaikka mitä se häneen ja Siriukseen liittyi. Hän oli mennyt käymään Siriuksen luokse asuntoon, jonka kodinkonetaiat oli viritetty niin herkiksi että pelotti ajatella yhtään mitään. Siinä he olivat istuneet keittiön pöydän molemmin puolin ja katselleet toisiaan. Hän ei ollut tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi. Sirius oli kiroillut ja käskenyt hänen unohtaa sen. Mutta silti jokin oli edelleen painanut, niin kuin heidän välillään olisi ollut jotain minkä he molemmat tunsivat mutta mitä ei voinut nähdä. Ehkä Sirius olisi tiennyt, mitä se oli. Mutta ei hän tietenkään ollut uskaltanut kysyä Siriukselta.  
  
”Mitä sinä tarkoitit”, hän kysyi nyt, koska Sirius katseli edelleen hänen kapeaa sänkyään, ”kun sanoit että meidän täytyy tehdä jotain Teddylle ja Jamesille?”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja lähti sitten nopein askelin kohti keittiön sohvaa. ”Älä kuulosta niin vakavalta.”  
  
”En minä kuulosta vakavalta”, hän sanoi ja säikähti sitä, kuinka vakavalta hänen äänensä kuulosti. Hän yskäisi muutaman kerran mutta ei se juurikaan auttanut. ”Sitä paitsi sinä tulit tänne juttelemaan siitä.”  
  
”Onko sinulla teetä?” Sirius kysyi, vilkaisi häntä, otti taikasauvan takataskusta ja nappasi sitten teepussin, joka lennähti kaapista. ”Kiitos. Haluatko sinä?”  
  
”En minä tarvitse”, hän sanoi ja mietti sitten uudestaan. ”Tai siis, kyllä. Kiitos.”  
  
”Mitä luulet”, Sirius sanoi ja leijutti hänelle teemukin, ”tykkääkö Teddy Jamesista?”  
  
Hän koetti juoda teetään mutta se oli vielä liian kuumaa. Sirius maistoi omastaan, irvisti ja istuutui sitten sohvalle muki kämmenten välissä. Sirius näytti siltä kuin olisi ollut täällä ihan kuin kotonaan, mikä oli vähän epäreilua, koska Remuksesta tuntui edelleen siltä kuin hän olisi ollut kylässä jonkun toisen sekavassa kämpässä. Ja hän sentään asui täällä.  
  
Sitten hän ryhtyi miettimään, mitä Sirius oli mahtanut sanoa hänelle äsken.  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”Tykkääkö Teddy Jamesista?” Sirius kysyi, nosti toisen polven toisen päälle ja katseli häntä teemukin yli niin kuin se olisi ollut ihan tavallinen kysymys.  
  
”Miten niin tykkääkö Teddy Jamesista?” hän kysyi. Tonks oli kasvattanut Teddyn melko hyvin, niin että oli vaikea uskoa, että Teddy olisi tehnyt jotain ikävää Jamesille. Mutta ehkä Teddy oli vahingossa sanonut jotain epäkohteliasta. Sitäkin oli kyllä vaikea uskoa, koska Teddy puhui melko vähän.  
  
”James on varmaan ihastunut Teddyyn”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin.  
  
”Ihastunut?”  
  
”Kai sinä tiedät mitä se tarkoittaa?”  
  
”Totta kai minä tiedän mitä se tarkoittaa. Mutta miten James –”  
  
Hän mietiskeli asiaa vähän aikaa. Sirius katseli häntä teemukin yli. Sirius oli aina juonut teetäkin eri tavalla kuin muut, ikään kuin vähän hienostuneemmin, vaikka olikin naurettavaa ajatella niin. Mutta varmaan se johtui kasvatuksesta.  
  
”Luuletko että James on ihastunut Teddyyn?”  
  
Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. ”Siltä se vähän näytti. Se koiranpentukatse oli vähän samanlainen kuin Harrylla silloin, kun Draco oli vasta tullut kuvioihin.”  
  
Kyllähän Remus tiesi, että Harry ja Ginny olivat eronneet jo joitain vuosia sitten ja että Harry tapaili nykyään Draco Malfoyta. Hän ei vain ollut sisäistänyt sitä vielä. ”Mutta miten Teddy –”  
  
Sirius katseli häntä pää kallellaan. Hän yritti pakoilla katsetta mutta tietenkään se ei onnistunut.  
  
”Luuletko siis että Teddy voisi –”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ”tule tänne istumaan.”  
  
Hän istuutui sohvalle Siriuksen viereen. Näin kahdestaan se olikin yllättävän pieni. Sirius tuoksui kahvilta ja joltain kukalta, mikä johtui varmaan pyykinpesuloitsusta. ”Mutta eihän Teddy ole –”  
  
”Niin?” Sirius kysyi, kun hän ei jatkanut sitä lausetta. Hän pudisteli päätään. Sirius huokaisi. Hän joi vähän lisää teetä ja nojasi Siriusta kohti niin että heidän olkapäänsä melkein hipaisivat toisiaan. Hän ei ollut ollut moneen viikkoon niin lähellä toista ihmistä. ”Remus”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”mitä Teddy ei ole?”  
  
”Mutta Teddy ja Victoire seurustelivat monta vuotta”, Remus sanoi. ”Ehkä he seurustelevat edelleen.”  
  
”Etkö tiedä?”  
  
”Emme me puhu sellaisista asioista.”  
  
”Millaisista asioista?” Sirius kysyi, mutta kun hän vilkaisi Siriusta, tämä nauroi hänelle äänettömästi. Ilmeisesti vastaaminen ei ollut ihan välttämätöntä. ”Mieti nyt, Remus. Eikö olisi hyvä juttu? James ja Teddy?”  
  
Hän ei oikein pystynyt kuvittelemaan sitä.  
  
”Sinulla ei ole mielikuvitusta”, Sirius sanoi ja nykäisi hänen hihaansa. Hän melkein läikytti teetä syliinsä. ”Meidän pitäisi ehkä vähän auttaa heitä.”  
  
”Auttaa heitä missä?” hän kysyi kumman ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Selvittämään, ovatko he ihastuneita toisiinsa.”  
  
Nyt hänen varmaan pitäisi sanoa jotain säästä. Se kääntäisi keskustelun suunnan. Hän oli lähestulkoon varma ettei Teddy ollut ihastunut Jamesiin. Tai eihän hän tietenkään olisi tiennyt vaikka olisi ollutkin, mutta silti se vaikutti jotenkin epätodennäköiseltä. Nyt hän sanoisi että olipa satanut viime aikoina, ja Sirius naljailisi hänen tylsyydestään mutta ei kovin terävästi ja lähtisi sitten kotiin.  
  
”Miten ihmeessä?” hän kysyi.  
  
”En tiedä vielä”, Sirius sanoi ja leijutti teemukinsa tiskipöydälle. ”Voitaisiin mennä sinun mökillesi.”  
  
”Minun mökilleni?”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Se sinun vanhempiesi loma-asunto? Se missä me olimme viime sodan aikaan, kun Dumbledore piilotteli minua ja sinä olit lapsenvahtina?”  
  
He olivat olleet melkein koko kesän kahdestaan. Hän oli herännyt aamuisin siihen miten Sirius kolisteli kattiloita keittiössä. Loppukesästä Sirius oli alkanut myös hyräillä. Niin että siinä hän oli sitten maannut sängyssä, tuijottanut vanhoja tahroja katossa ja kuunnellut Siriuksen hyräilyä. Joskus häntä oli alkanut itkettää. Joskus hän oli kuvitellut että tulisi hulluksi ja etsisi jonkun vanhan loitsun ja siirtäisi koko talon johonkin toiseen ulottuvuuteen. Siellä he olisivat kahdestaan, Sirius hyräilisi keittiössä ja hän kuuntelisi oven läpi eivätkä he enää ikinä menettäisi ketään josta välittivät.  
  
Melko pian sen kesän jälkeen hän olikin sitten ruvennut tapailemaan Tonksia. Elämästä oli tullut tasaisempaa, kaikesta huolimatta. Tonksin kanssa hän ei haaveillut vanhoista taioista, jotka siirtäisivät ihmisiä ja taloja toisiin ulottuvuuksiin.  
  
”Etkö muista?” Sirius kysyi nyt ja katsoi häntä silmät kapeina. ”Oli sellainen sateinen päivä kun minä tulin sinne. Sinä veit minut keittiöön ja laitoit juomaan teetä. Minä en oikein edes tajunnut että mitä sanoit, olin ollut niin kauan –”  
  
”Kyllä minä muistan. Ei se ole mikään loma-asunto. Se oli minun mummoni talo joskus kauan sitten.”  
  
”Hyvä. Mennään sinne. Siellä on aikaa miettiä, onko rakastunut.”  
  
Hän kuvitteli kuinka makaisi sängyssä ja kuuntelisi Siriuksen hyräilyä oven läpi. ”Se ei taida olla hyvä idea.”  
  
”Miten niin?” Siriuksen otsa rypistyi useammalle rypylle kuin silloin ennen. Remus koetti olla tuijottamatta. ”Ei kai Teddy ole enää Victoiren kanssa?”  
  
”Miten niin ei kai? Victoire on mukava tyttö.” Sitä he olivat Teddyn kanssa toistelleet aina kun olivat puhuneet Victoiresta. Tonks oli käskenyt hänen jutella Teddylle siitä kaikesta, kondomeista ja liukuvoiteista ja että jos ei halunnut tehdä jotain, piti sanoa niin. Ja piti kuunnella, kun toinen sanoi ettei halunnut. Hän oli keittänyt Teddylle teetä ja sitten he olivat istuneet vierekkäin sohvalla. Televisio oli ollut auki. _Victoire on mukava tyttö,_ hän oli sanonut. _Niin on_ , Teddy oli sanonut. He olivat katsoneet vähän aikaa televisiota, ja sitten hän oli hakenut Teddylle uuden mukillisen teetä. _Victoire on mukava tyttö_ , Teddy oli sanonut, kun hän oli tullut takaisin.  
  
” _Mukava tyttö_ ”, Sirius sanoi suupielet nykien. ”Eihän se liity tähän mitenkään. He eivät siis ole yhdessä?”  
  
”Eivät kai.”  
  
”Hienoa. Minä ilmoitan Harrylle, että James lähtee meidän kanssamme mökille. Ilmoita sinä Teddylle. Onko sinulla kahvia?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Nyt pitäisi kyllä jotenkin selvittää, oliko hän ihastunut Teddyyn. Ehkä hän ei edes ollut ja sitten kaikki hermoilu oli ihan turhaa. Siinä tapauksessa hän voisi ihan hyvin juostessaan miettiä Teddyn niskaa eikä se tarkoittaisi yhtään mitään. Teddyllä oli pisamia niskassakin. Se oli ihan mahdotonta. Ja koska Teddyllä ei ollut ikinä sellaista paitaa joka jätti yläselkää yhtään paljaaksi, ja koska Teddyn tukka oli useimmiten vähän pitempi, sellainen että varmaan juuri ja juuri saisi työnnettyä sinne sormensa, niin oikeastaan Teddyn niskaa ei näkynyt juurikaan. Synttäreillä hän oli välillä unohtunut tuijottamaan Teddyn niskaa kun Teddy oli katsonut muualle, ja sitten hän oli miettinyt että jatkuivatko pisamat selkään vai eivät. Teddyn niska oli sitä paitsi aivan hänen silmiensä korkeudella, niin ettei hän oikeastaan edes mahtanut mitään sille että tuijotti.  
  
Hän melkein törmäsi vastaantuleviin lastenrattaisiin ja kaarsi hiukan ojan puolelta takaisin omalle puolelleen tietä. Hemmetti. Nyt pitäisi keskittyä. Hiekka natisi. Hikeä valui silmiin. Juoksulenkkareihin pitäisi tehdä uusi joustotaika. Tuon seuraavan mutkan kohdalla hän kääntyisi siihen polulle, jossa piti katsoa jalkoihinsa. Sitten hän ei ainakaan ehtisi miettiä Teddyä. Synttäreillä Teddy oli istuutunut hänen viereensä kun isä oli kerännyt heidät kaikki puutarhan pitkän pöydän ääreen syömään täytekakkua. Hän oli jotenkin häkeltynyt eikä ollut edes tajunnut tervehtiä Teddyä, ennen kuin Teddy oli sanonut hänelle hei. Sitten hänkin oli sanonut. Teddyn kädet olivat levänneet pöydällä lautasen molemmin puolin ja hän oli katsellut Teddyn kämmenselkiä, joissa niissäkin oli pisamia, ja ohuenohuita ihokarvoja jotka näyttivät vähän vaaleansinisiltä, mutta ehkä se oli johtunut valoista.  
  
_Hemmetti._  
  
Hän juoksi lenkin loppuun, kävi suihkussa ja sulkeutui sitten huoneeseensa ennen kuin pikkusisarukset ehtivät huutaa hänen peräänsä tai isä ehti tulla juttelemaan. Huoneessaan hän mietti että okei. Saattoi hyvinkin olla että hän oli ihastunut Teddyyn. Ei hän varsinaisesti ollut yllättynyt. Hän oli aina tykännyt Teddystä, lapsenakin, koska Teddy oli ollut vanhempi ja niin cool. Mutta tietenkin se oli erilaista nykyään, vaikkei hän tiennyt milloin se oli muuttunut. Ehkä silloin, kun Adam Johnson oli suudellut häntä pukuhuoneessa väliajalla. Sen jälkeen hän oli ollut niin sekaisin, että he olivat hävinneet Luihuisille. Hän oli syyttänyt Adamia ainakin kaksi viikkoa, mutta lisäksi hän oli miettinyt, miltä olisi mahtanut tuntua jos Adam ei olisikaan päästänyt irti hänestä ja juossut karkuun, vaan olisi sen sijaan työntänyt hänet suihkukoppiin ja painanut seinää vasten ja kiskonut paidan pois hänen päältään.  
  
Mutta ei hän Teddystä osannut ajatella sellaisia juttuja. Teddy ei varmaan ikinä ollut edes käynyt pukuhuoneessa. Hän joutuisi itse työntämään Teddyn suihkukoppiin ja siellä Teddy olisi varmaan huolissaan siitä, että entä jos liukastuisi. Hän kyllä suojelisi Teddyä. Hän sammuttaisi valot ja työntäisi sormet Teddyn tukkaan ja nojautuisi lähemmäs kunnes heidän nenänsä melkein koskettaisivat toisiinsa. Ja sitten hän suutelisi Teddyä. Teddy kuiskaisi hänen nimensä -  
  
”James?”  
  
”Hitto, et sinä voi vain tulla sisään ja –” Sitten hän tajusi, että ovi oli yhä kiinni ja isä seisoi käytävässä niin kuin kuuluikin. ”Et sinä voi vain tulla huhuilemaan minua ihan milloin sinua huvittaa!”  
  
Isä oli vähän aikaa hiljaa ja koputti sitten oveen. ”James, voinko minä tulla sisään?”  
  
”Mitä asiaa sinulla on?”  
  
”Mitä sinä puuhaat?”  
  
Hemmetti. Hän tarkisti, että t-paidan helma oli hyvin, ja käski sitten isän tulla sisään. Isä raotti hitaasti ovea ja hän koetti näyttää mahdollisimman pitkästyneeltä. ”Sano nyt vain, mitä asiaa sinulla on.”  
  
”Tuota noin”, isä sanoi, ”Sirius lähetti pöllön. Hän ja Remus ovat menossa Remuksen vanhalle talolle Yorkshireen. He haluaisivat sinut mukaan.”  
  
”Minut? Eikö se ole joku muinainen talo? Onko siellä edes televisiota?”  
  
”En oikein tiedä”, isä sanoi. ”Mutta Sirius sanoi että sinulla olisi siellä varmaan ihan mukavaa.”  
  
Hän tuijotti isää mutta isä tuijotti hänen huispausjulisteitaan. Tämä ei oikein kuulostanut isän keksinnöltä. Ehkä Draco halusi olla isän kanssa kahdestaan ja koetti järjestää heidät muut ulos talosta. Mutta oli aika paksua olettaa, että hän lähtisi Remuksen ja Siriuksen kanssa jonnekin keskelle ei-mitään, missä ei välttämättä ollut edes televisiota.  
  
”Teddy on kuulemma myös menossa”, isä sanoi ja katseli pää kallellaan Raul Almeidan vatsalihaksia.  
  
”Kyllä se sopii”, James sanoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hän käveli Siriuksen perässä vähän mutkittelevaa tietä pitkin ja odotti että Remuksen talo tulisi näkyviin. Kun se hetken päästä näkyi villiintyneiden viinimarjapensaiden välistä, hän mietti pitäisikö sittenkin kääntyä takaisin. Ehkä Teddy peruisi ja sitten hän olisi täällä ansassa Siriuksen ja Remuksen kanssa. Ne alkaisivat takuulla muistella vanhoja aikoja niin kuin isä ja Ron aina tekivät. Hän kestäisi ehkä iltaan asti ennen kuin kaikkoontuisi kylpyhuoneesta, ja sitten pitäisi selittää isälle, miksi oli häipynyt niin nopeasti. Olisi parempi jos lähtisi heti. Ja sitä paitsi -  
  
Teddy pysähtyi rappusille, sulki oven perässään ja kääntyi sitten kohti heitä.  
  
”Mahtavaa, he ovat jo täällä”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli hänen ohitseen. Hän oli näköjään jäänyt seisomaan keskelle tietä. Hän nosti repun paremmin olalle ja yritti työntää hiuksia pois otsalta, mutta tuuli työnsi ne heti takaisin. Olisi pitänyt edes ottaa joku hienompi t-paita eikä tällaista vanhaa. Eihän tämä väri edes sopinut hänelle. Hän käveli Siriuksen perässä talolle ja koetti olla katselematta Teddyä, mutta Teddy seisoi edelleen rappusilla ja katseli häntä. Teddyllä oli tennarit ja farkut ja neuletakki t-paidan päällä ja violetit lyhyet hiukset ja ehkä uusia pisamia. Ja sitten hän tajusi että tuijotti.  
  
”Hei”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Hei.”  
  
”Minä menen katsomaan mitä Remus tekee”, Sirius sanoi. ”Olkaa te täällä pihalla ja jutelkaa.”  
  
Tuntui oikeastaan siltä että olisi kannattanut seurata Siriusta, mutta Teddy seisoi edelleen keskellä rappusia ja Sirius pujahti ovelle aivan Teddyn olkapään vierestä. James olisi varmaan törmännyt Teddyn ja mitä siitäkin olisi tullut, hän olisi kuitenkin tarttunut Teddyä vahingossa vyötäröltä tai jotain muuta yhtä noloa. Niinpä hän jäi seisomaan rappusten eteen ja nyki t-paidan helmaa, ja sisältä kuului kuinka Sirius huhuili Remusta.  
  
”Sinäkin tulit tänne”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja koetti vilkuilla, näyttikö Teddy harmistuneelta. ”En oikein tiedä miksi.”  
  
Teddy naurahti vähän karhealla äänellä. Hitto että se kuulosti hyvältä. ”Isä ei edes ikinä käy täällä. Äiti olisi halunnut käydä täällä enemmän. Kuulemma täällä oli niin rauhallista. Mutta isä on aina jotenkin vältellyt tätä paikkaa. Kai Sirius oli ylipuhunut hänet.”  
  
”Kuulin että he erosivat”, James sanoi ja puraisi sitten huultaan. Helvetti, hän oli jutellut Teddyn kanssa ehkä kaksi sekuntia ja saman tien hän rupesi puhumaan tällaista. Mutta Teddy vain työnsi kädet syvemmälle taskuihin ja tuijotti viinimarjapensaita niin että hän sai tuijottaa rauhassa Teddyä.  
  
”Eivät he olleet tehneet mitään yhdessä vuosikausiin”, Teddy sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Enkä nyt tarkoita –”  
  
”Harmi silti”, hän sanoi kiireesti, koska Teddy näytti vähän kiusaantuneelta. ”Minunkin porukkani ovat eronneet.”  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi.  
  
”Isä oli kai rakastunut Draco Malfoyihin jossain vaiheessa mutta oli päättänyt ettei ikinä tee mitään sille asialle. Ja sitten äiti sai jossain vaiheessa tietää. Tai varmaan äiti tiesi koko ajan. Äiti on paljon parempi huomaamaan asioita kuin isä. Lopulta äiti oli kuulemma käskenyt isää kasaamaan itsensä ja olemaan sen ihmisen kanssa johon on rakastunut.”  
  
”Kertoivatko he sinulle tuon?”  
  
”Äiti kertoi vähän aikaa sitten. Varmaan siksi että minä olen jo aikuinen.”  
  
Teddy vilkaisi häntä, ja hän koetti olla miettimättä mitä se mahtoi tarkoittaa.  
  
”Minähän olen nyt kahdeksantoista”, hän lisäsi.  
  
”Onnea.”  
  
”Sinä olit minun synttäreilläni.”  
  
”Totta kai minä olin sinun synttäreilläsi.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta ei sittenkään tiennyt mitä sanoa. Ehkä hän voisi kiivetä yhden rappusen verran lähemmäksi Teddyä. Hänhän voisi aina peruuttaa takaisin, jos Teddy näyttäisi siltä ettei tykännyt läheisyydestä. Ja oli vähän hölmöä että hän seisoi täällä maan tasassa ja Teddy rappusilla, koska Teddy oli jo muutenkin pitempi kuin hän. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja tarkisti että t-paidan kaula-aukko oli hyvin. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt liikkua, ennen kuin ikkuna avautui muutaman metrin päässä heistä.  
  
”Pojat”, Sirius sanoi ja roikkui puolittain ulkopuolella, ”tulkaa sisälle. Remus on keittänyt teetä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Täällähän oli oikeastaan aivan mukavaa. Toisinaan hän unohtui miettimään sitä yhtä kesää melkein kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten, mutta sitten hän tajusi että hänen poikansa istui sohvannurkassa ja luki kirjaa. Tietenkin kaikki oli tällä kerralla ihan erilaista. Siriuksella ei ollut enää sitä hermostunutta, pälyilevää katsetta, joka oli toisinaan kiinnittynyt Remukseen ihan yhtäkkiä niin kovasti että hänestä oli tuntunut siltä kuin Sirius näkisi hänen lävitseen. Eikä Sirius hyräillyt. Eikä Remus itse ollut yhtä levoton kuin silloin nuorena.  
  
”Remus, voisitko vähän auttaa?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Sirius istui takan edessä lattialla ja osoitti häntä taikasauvallaan. Hän nojasi vähän taaksepäin ja Sirius laski sauvan alemmas. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Yritän sytyttää takkaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta se ei onnistu.”  
  
”Ei se ole toiminut neljäänkymmeneen vuoteen.”  
  
”Mitä sitten?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Teddy käänsi kirjan sivua. James teki punnerruksia matonreunassa. ”Luulen että hormissa on linnunpesä.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Sirius sanoi ja rypisti hänelle otsaansa. ”Ehkä on sitten ihan hyvä, ettei se toimi. Pitäisikö meidän päättää, kuka nukkuu missäkin huoneessa?”  
  
Silloin viimeksi Sirius oli nukkunut ensimmäisen yön hänen huoneessaan. Sirius oli nukahtanut koirana, ja hän oli rapsutellut Siriuksen turkkia ja miettinyt miten hiton idiootti hän oli ollut kun oli antanut niiden viedä Siriuksen Azkabaniin, ja miten traagista oli että siinä oli käynyt niin, ja miten ihmeellistä että hän oli saanut Siriuksen takaisin. Aamulla Sirius oli ollut taas ihminen, ja hän oli katsellut Siriuksen suljettuja silmiä ja raollaan olevaa suuta ja miettinyt että tuntui siltä kuin jokin olisi ollut särkymässä.  
  
”James ja Teddy, teidän täytyy kai jakaa huone”, Sirius sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Mitä?” James kysyi ja nousi seisomaan lattialta. Teddy vain laski kirjan syliinsä ja tuijotti Siriusta sen yli.  
  
”Remus ja minä emme voi jakaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”koska Remus hermostuu muuten.”  
  
”Ei minua haittaa”, James sanoi.  
  
”En minä hermostu”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Tietenkin hermostut”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä pitkään niin kuin olisi muistellut sitä, miten hän silloin aikoinaan oli hiipinyt keittiöön ja odottanut siellä, että Sirius heräisi. Seuraavana yönä Sirius oli sanonut että voisi ihan hyvin nukkua sohvalla. ”Minä nukun sohvalla”, Sirius sanoi nyt. ”Laitetaan pojille patjat työhuoneeseen niin sinä saat makuuhuoneen.”  
  
”Minä voin nukkua sohvalla.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus luovutti.  
  
”Minä taidan mennä suihkuun”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Minä käyn pihalla”, James sanoi.  
  
”Pihalla?” Sirius sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Et kai sinä ole alkanut polttaa tupakkaa?”  
  
”Tupakkaa?” Remus sanoi.  
  
”En tietenkään”, James sanoi ja huojui jalalta toiselle. ”Minä vain… pitää käydä iltalenkillä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoi. Remus istui nojatuolissaan ja katseli, kuinka Teddy meni kylpyhuoneeseen ja James ulos ovesta. Hetken päästä vesi alkoi juosta kylpyhuoneen lattialle. Hän yritti löytää kirjansa, mutta Sirius seisoi keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa kädet puuskassa ja katsoi häntä. ”Mennään keittiöön. Minä keitän sinulle teetä.”  
  
”Teetä?”  
  
”Onko täällä jotain muuta? Viskiä?”  
  
”Tietenkään täällä ei ole viskiä.” Hän oli melko varma, että jonkun kaapin perällä oli viskiä.  
  
”Jos minä olisin sinä”, Sirius sanoi, istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja leijutti kaapeista kaiken mitä tarvittiin teen keittämiseen ja vähän muutakin, ”niin minä olisin käynyt täällä vähän väliä. Täällä on rauhallista.”  
  
Remus istuutui toiselle puolelle keittiön pöytää. Tällä tavalla he olivat istuneet silloin aikoinaan.  
  
”Miksi sinä et ole käynyt täällä?” Sirius kysyi ja ojensi hänelle teemukin.  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Eikö Tonks tykännyt tästä paikasta?”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Enkö minä saa puhua Tonksista?” Sirius kysyi vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä.  
  
”Tietenkin saat”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa. ”Se vain on niin…”  
  
”Niin mitä?”  
  
”En minä tiedä.”  
  
”Minä luulin että se oli yhteinen päätös”, Sirius sanoi ja pyöritti lusikkaa teemukissaan niin että reunat kolisivat, ”ero siis.”  
  
”Niin kai.”  
  
”Eikö se sitten ollut?”  
  
Yhtenä aamuna he olivat istuneet keittiön pöydän ääressä, hän ja Tonks, tällä tavalla vastakkain niin kuin hän istui nyt Siriuksen kanssa. Tonks oli laittanut teemukin syrjään ja sanonut, että aikoi nyt sitten lähteä. Eiväthän he olleet olleet oikeasti yhdessä enää pitkään aikaan. Kai Remus sen tajusi? Oli parempi erota kuin jatkaa tällä tavalla. Hän ei ollut sanonut mitään vaan oli vain katsellut miten Tonks joi teensä loppuun ja lähti sitten. Ilmeisesti Tonks oli pakannut laukkunsa valmiiksi.  
  
”Rakastatko sinä edelleen häntä?” Sirius kysyi ja kuulosti nyt vähän huolestuneelta.  
  
”En minä tiedä.”  
  
Sirius veti syvään henkeä. ”Et tiedä? Oletko sinä surullinen? Oletko itkenyt? Oletko tehnyt mitään tyhmää?”  
  
Ensimmäisenä päivänä Remus ei ollut itkenyt lainkaan. Sitten illalla hän oli mennyt nukkumaan tyhjässä kodissaan, joka oli tuntunut niin vieraalta että oli alkanut epäilyttää, oliko se ollut ikinä ollut sellainen paikka kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Ja mitä se oli muka tarkoittanut, etteivät he olleet olleet yhdessä pitkään aikaan? Tietenkin he olivat olleet yhdessä. Hehän olivat naimisissa. Hän rakasti Tonksia. ”En.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Tai tietenkin minä olen itkenyt”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Siriusta pöydän yli, mutta Sirius ei suostunut väistämään hänen katsettaan. ”Senkö sinä haluat kuulla?”  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi puhua siitä.”  
  
”En minä halua puhua.”  
  
”Sinä et ikinä halua puhua mistään mistä pitäisi.”  
  
”Mitä sinä tuolla tarkoitat?” hän sanoi ja yritti kovasti olla ajattelematta Siriusta kaksikymmentäyksivuotiaana. Sirius oli ollut ihan hiton komea. Kaikki heidän tuntemansa tytöt olivat olleet ainakin jossain vaiheessa ihastuneita Siriukseen. Ja Sirius oli kävellyt hänen perässään tukka huolimattomalla nutturalla, ilman paitaa, kahvikuppi kädessä, ja kysellyt sillä sovittelevalla äänellään että miksi hän ei halunnut puhua siitä. Ei se voinut olla sen pahempaa kuin muidenkaan hommat, se mitä hän teki Dumbledorelle. Saattaisi helpottaa jos hän puhuisi.  
  
Nyt Sirius suoristi selkänsä pöydän toisella puolella ja otti sitten ison hörpyn teetä. Remus oli unohtanut juoda omaansa. Ulkoa kuului omituista töminää niin kuin James olisi ryhtynyt hyppimään, ja Teddy oli edelleen suihkussa.  
  
”Minä tarkoitin vain”, Sirius sanoi, ”että jos sinä haluaisit puhua, niin minä kyllä kuuntelisin. Mehän olemme ystäviä.”  
  
”Niin olemme”, Remus sanoi. Jostain syystä se kuulosti haasteelta.  
  
”Voit vaikka itkeä jos haluat”, Sirius sanoi, ”tai rikkoa tavaroita. Kyllä minä kestän. Ja minä tiedän paljon hyviä korjausloitsuja.”  
  
”Merlin että siellä on hyttysiä”, James huusi ulko-ovelta, ja Remus joi teensä kerralla alas ja mietti, halusiko Sirius korjata tavaroita vai hänet.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän työnsi oven auki, Teddy seisoi jo huoneen nurkassa boksereissa ja t-paidassa ja katseli pää kallellaan kahta patjaa lattialla.  
  
”Ne ovat vierekkäin”, hän sanoi ja koetti vilkuilla Teddyä huomaamattomasti. Teddy ei näyttänyt olevan erityisen loukkaantunut patjojen asettelusta. Mutta ei hän tietenkään saanut olettaa, että Teddy haluaisi nukkua aivan hänen vieressään. ”Toisen voisi laittaa vaikka tuohon kirjoituspöydän viereen.”  
  
”Siihen voi lyödä päänsä”, Teddy sanoi. ”Kyllä ne voivat olla vierekkäin. Ei minua haittaa.”  
  
”Ei minuakaan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Teddy sanoi ja veti paidan päänsä yli. James ei tuijottanut. Hän ei tosiaankaan tuijottanut. Hän vain yllättyi sen verran ettei saanut ihan heti siirrettyä katsettaan. Ja Teddy kääntyi laittamaan paidan tuolille niin että koko Teddyn pitkä selkä oli häneen päin, kaikki nuo selkänikamat jotka häämöttivät ihon alta, ja boksereiden vyötärönauha, ja –  
  
”Minä en urheile niin paljon kuin sinä”, Teddy sanoi. James räpytteli silmiään ja tuijotti jotain, tuota noin, hän taisi tuijottaa pölyistä valokuvaa kirjoituspöydän kulmalla. Miksi Teddy puhui urheilusta? ”Tai oikeastaan minä en urheile ollenkaan”, Teddy jatkoi. ”Se vain ei ole minun juttuni.”  
  
”Mitä?” Hän nosti katseensa Teddyn kasvoihin. Teddy näytti hirveän söpöltä mutta myös jotenkin hermostuneelta.  
  
”Siksi minulla ei ole lihaksia.”  
  
”Ai. _Ai._ En minä… _Merlin_ , en minä sitä, minä vain…”  
  
”Sinä näytit niin yllättyneeltä”, Teddy sanoi, istuutui lähimmälle patjalle ja veti peiton ylitseen.  
  
”Sinä olit vain niin –”, James aloitti ja sulki sitten suunsa. Hitto.  
  
”Se vain on niin tylsää”, Teddy sanoi ja suoristi peittoa polviensa yli, ja James koetti olla ajattelematta Teddyn polvia siellä peiton alla. Hän voisi painaa kämmenet Teddyn polville ja kumartua sitten niiden yli suutelemaan – ”Urheilu siis.”  
  
”Niin, niin. Tai siis, ei. Ei se ole tylsää.”  
  
Teddy katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi aivan uskonut.  
  
”Ei se ole lainkaan tylsää. Minä voin näyttää. Me voimme mennä vaikka juoksemaan.”  
  
Nyt hänestä tuntui että Teddy pidätteli hymyä. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. Hitto. Ehkä hän oli sanonut jotain tyhmää ja nyt Teddy piti häntä ihan lapsena. Teki mieli lähteä ulos vähäksi aikaa, juosta vaikka pari kilometriä, se olisi selvittänyt ajatukset. Mutta hän oli tehnyt sillä tavalla jo aiemmin illalla, kun Sirius oli ruvennut puhumaan nukkumisjärjestelyistä ja hän itse oli ruvennut miettimään sitä kuinka heräisi Teddyn vierestä, paitsi että sänky olisi niin kapea että oikeastaan hän makaisi puolittain Teddyn päällä.  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi, ”aiotko ruveta nukkumaan?”  
  
Hän tuijotti hetken patjaa Teddyn vieressä, ryhdistäytyi ja työnsi olkapäät taakse ja farkut pois jalasta. Teddy katseli kirjahyllyä. Hän kömpi patjalle niin ettei vahingossa tönäissyt Teddyä samalla, ja sitten hän kompastui omaan peittoonsa ja joutui ottamaan tukea Teddyn olkapäästä. Teddyn iho tuntui viileältä ja pehmeältä, tai ei _pehmeältä_ , eihän se ollut miehekästä, mutta…  
  
Hän irrotti otteensa Teddyn olkapäästä, pudottautui istumaan sängylle ja veti polvet rintaa vasten. Eihän tästä tulisi yhtään mitään. Hänhän sekoili kaiken aikaa. Hitto, ehkä hän oli sittenkin perinyt isältä enemmän kuin oli kuvitellut.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”En minä –”, James sanoi ja nielaisi sitten loput. Teddy katseli häntä ihan ystävällisesti.  
  
”Minuakin vähän hermostuttaa olla täällä”, Teddy sanoi ja työnsi vaaleansinisiä hiuksiaan syrjään kasvoilta. ”Isä ei normaalisti tee mitään tällaista.”  
  
”Ai.”  
  
”Varmaan hän on vähän sekaisin siitä erosta.”  
  
”Ai.”  
  
”Hän kyllä vaikuttaa olevan ihan kunnossa”, Teddy sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”tai no, oikeastaan hän vaikuttaa normaalistikin siltä kuin ei olisi ihan kunnossa. Vaikka onhan hän. Hän vain on tosi hiljainen. Tuntuu että pitäisi kysyä, miten hänellä menee, mutta hän varmaan säikähtäisi.”  
  
”Eihän sinun oikeastaan tarvitse huolehtia siitä. Sinähän olet…”  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoi, ”mutta ei hänellä ole oikein ketään muutakaan.”  
  
”Paitsi Sirius.”  
  
”Hän ei ikinä puhu Siriuksesta”, Teddy sanoi vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä ja vilkaisi kohti suljettua ovea. ”Ja Sirius kävi meillä hädin tuskin ollenkaan silloin kun olin lapsi. Vaikka hän on äidin serkku.”  
  
”Outoa.”  
  
”Ehkä he eivät vain pidä toisistaan niin paljon”, Teddy sanoi mutta ei kuulostanut siltä että uskoisi sen.  
  
”Niin”, James sanoi ja odotti että Teddy jatkaisi, mutta Teddy jatkoikin oven vilkuilua ja näytti jotenkin synkältä. Tukan sävykin alkoi tummentua. Nyt pitäisi varmaan puhua jostain muusta. ”Mikä huone tämä muuten on? Täällähän on hirveästi kirjoja.”  
  
Teddyn hiukset vaalentuivat heti. Hitto että se oli hurjaa. Jos he joskus rakastelisivat, hän ja Teddy, niin ehkä Teddyn hiukset vaalenisivat ja vaalenisivat ja vaalenisivat kunnes -  
  
Häntä alkoi yskittää ihan hirveästi, mikä oli varmaan ihan hyvä juttu, koska sittenhän oli ihan normaalia että hänen naamansa oli punainen. Hänestä tuntui että Teddy katsoi häntä, mutta hän ei mitenkään voinut nyt kohdata Teddyn katsetta.  
  
”Menikö sinulla pölyä henkeen?” Teddy kysyi.  
  
”Ei. Tai joo.”  
  
”Isä kai asui täällä nuorempana”, Teddy sanoi, ”ennen kuin hän tapasi äidin. Silloin kun… silloin kun Sirius oli Azkabanissa. Isä kai asui vähän milloin missäkin ja teki mitä töitä sattui saamaan, mutta sitten kun hänellä ei ollut mitään, hän tuli tänne ja kirjoitti.”  
  
”Kirjoitti?” James kysyi, vaikka kurkkua kutitti edelleen.  
  
”Novelleja.”  
  
”Novelleja?”  
  
Teddy kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ei hän enää kirjoita. Tai en minä ainakaan ole kuullut että kirjoittaisi.”  
  
”Kirjoitatko sinä?”  
  
Teddy näytti yllättyneeltä ja häntä alkoi heti nolottaa. Ehkä sellaista ei olisikaan saanut kysyä. Mutta sitten Teddy hymyili niin että hampaat vilkkuivat ihan vähän. ”En. Minä vain luen.”  
  
”Okei.”  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoi, kokosi peiton paremmin päälleen ja laskeutui selälleen patjalle. James teki saman. Tässä he nyt sitten makasivat vierekkäin, hän ja Teddy Lupin. Voi hitto. Isä ei takuulla ollut ajatellut tätä kun oli lähettänyt hänet mökille Siriuksen ja Remuksen kanssa. Tai hän toivoi ettei isä ollut ajatellut tätä. Ei kai isällä ollut näin paljon mielikuvitusta. Mutta tämähän oli melkein niin kuin he olisivat olleet yhdessä, hän ja Teddy. Hän kuuli Teddyn hengityksen, ja jos hän ihan vaivihkaa vilkaisi sivulle, hän näki miten ruskeankirjava kukkakuvioinen pussilakana kohoili Teddyn hengityksen tahdissa. Hän tuijotti sitä vähän aikaa ja tajusi sitten, että Teddy katsoi häntä.  
  
”Pitäisikö ruveta nukkumaan?” Teddy kysyi.  
  
”Kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi ja katseli sitten miten Teddy sammutti valoloitsun ja kääntyi selin häneen. Peitto ei aivan ylettynyt Teddyn olkapäille. Jos he oikeasti olisivat olleet yhdessä, hän olisi voinut nyt siirtyä vähän lähemmäs Teddyä, ehkä pujottaa kädet Teddyn vyötärön ympärille ja painaa nenänsä juuri tuohon kohtaan, tuohon paljaaseen läikkään ihoa Teddyn niskalla peiton ja tukan välissä. Teddy olisi varmaan tuoksunut ihan hiton hyvältä.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli että nukkui Remuksen mökin lattialla nenä Teddyn niskassa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei yhtään yllättynyt siitä että heräsi aamuyöllä eikä saanut unta. Ulkona valo ei ollut vielä edes haaleaa. Hän makasi sängyssä, tuijotti kattoa ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä, että pitäisi päästä käymään vessassa. Sirius taatusti heräisi olohuoneen sohvalla vaikka hän koettaisi hiipiä kuinka hiljaa. Sirius oli aina ollut sellainen, nukahti silloin kun olisi pitänyt pysyä valveilla ja heräsi silloin kun olisi pitänyt nukkua. Mutta hetken kuluttua hänen oli myönnettävä, ettei hän nukkuisi tänä yönä enää yhtään ellei ottaisi riskiä.  
  
Sänky narisi kun hän kömpi seisomaan. Hän oli näköjään heittänyt t-paidan tuolille ja farkut lattialle. Hän otti ensin t-paidan ja katseli sitten farkkuja vähän aikaa ja puki lopulta nekin. Eihän siitä mitään haittaa ollut. Makuuhuoneen ovi ei onneksi narissut yhtään, ja sohvalla Sirius makasi selällään toinen käsi roikkuen reunan yli ja kuorsasi kevyesti. Hän katseli Siriusta hetken ihan vain varmistaakseen, että tämä oli varmasti unessa, ja jatkoi sitten matkaa vessaan. Hän varmaan ajatteli Siriusta vähän liikaa, mutta minkä sille mahtoi. Sitä paitsi Sirius oli ainoa, joka oli tuntenut hänet silloin ennen. Sirius tiesi, millainen hän oli ollut ennen kuin kaikki oli mennyt pieleen.  
  
Hän pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä ja antoi sen valua paidan allekin. Hän mietti menneitäkin ihan liikaa. Joskus tuntui että koko elämä oli loppunut marraskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä vuonna 1981 eikä ollut oikein enää alkanut sen jälkeen, paitsi joskus hetkeksi, niin kuin silloin toisen sodan aikaan, kun Dumbledore oli lähettänyt Siriuksen tänne hänen luokseen kesäksi. Mutta Teddyn lapsuuskin oli mennyt vähän sumussa. Häntä oli hävettänyt se, että hän oli yrittänyt häipyä, ja sitten kun hän oli lakannut miettimästä sitä, Teddy olikin ollut jo kolmevuotias tai jotain sellaista ja hän oli säikähtänyt että oli jo menettänyt kaiken. Tonks oli koettanut rauhoitella häntä. Ja Teddy oli tietenkin ollut aivan loistava. Teddy oli kiivennyt hänen syliinsä ja pyytänyt lukemaan satukirjoja, vaikka hän itse oli vain miettinyt sitä, kuinka surkeasti hänen asiansa olivat noin kaiken kaikkiaan menneet elämässä.  
  
Kun hän hiipi taas olohuoneen poikki, Sirius oli lakannut kuorsaamasta. Mutta ei siitä pitänyt huolestua. Hän pääsi makuuhuoneeseen saakka, sulki oven ja oli jo riisumassa housuja, kun ovelta kuului pehmeä koputus. Sydän alkoi heti hakata. Hän kiskoi housut takaisin jalkaan ja sulki napinkin, ja sitten hän meni avaamaan oven. Sirius käveli saman tien sisään ja sulki oven perässään, ja hän aikoi sanoa että ei se nyt käynyt, hän oli aikonut mennä takaisin nukkumaan, nukkuminen oli tärkeää. Mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun, ja sitä paitsi Sirius oli käytännössä alasti, tai siis pelkissä alushousuissa.  
  
”Miksi sinulla on vaatteet päällä?” Sirius kysyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. ”Aiotko mennä jonnekin?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Remus sanoi. ”En vain saanut unta.”  
  
”Joten laitoit vaatteet päälle.”  
  
”Joten kävin vessassa.”  
  
Sirius rypisti otsaansa hänelle. ”Ja laitoit vaatteet päälle.”  
  
”Enhän minä –”, hän aloitti, mutta Sirius oli jo ryhtynyt hymyilemään. ”Hemmetti.”  
  
”Minäkään en varmaan saa enää unta”, Sirius sanoi. ”Niin minulle käy kun herään aamuyöllä. Mennäänkö ulos?”  
  
”Ulos?”  
  
”Minä tarvitsen raitista ilmaa.”  
  
”Minä en”, hän sanoi, mutta Sirius nauroi hänelle ja avasi sitten oven. Hän seurasi Siriusta olohuoneen poikki vaikkei oikein tiennyt miksi, otti takin jota Sirius ojensi ja käveli Siriuksen perässä ulos ovesta. Jossain hyvin kaukana nummien takana taivas taisi jo haalentua. Hän siristeli silmiään ja koetti tuijottaa sinne, mutta Sirius lähti kävelemään polkua villiintyneen puutarhan poikki, ja niinpä hänen oli pakko seurata. Sirius näytti aivan naurettavalta ohuessa takissaan ja ilman housuja, tai siis oli Siriuksella tietenkin alushousut, violetit alushousut niin kuin he olisivat yhä olleet nuoria, ja takin helma lepatti takapuolen päällä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja silloin hän tajusi että tuijotti käytännöllisesti katsoen Siriuksen takapuolta.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Istutaan johonkin. Onko täällä penkkejä. Eikö tuolla vajan vieressä –”  
  
”Kyllä siellä on. Se vain on jäänyt pensaiden alle.”  
  
”Minä voin kaivaa sen esiin”, Sirius sanoi ja teki sitten pari loitsua, jotka työnsivät pensaat syrjään ja raivasivat jonkinnäköisen polun penkin luo. Kävi ilmi että penkki oli puolittain romahtanut, mutta Sirius nosti sen paikalleen. Sirius istuutui toiselle laidalle penkkiä ja tuijotti Remusta niin kauan että hänkin istuutui, ja juuri kun hän oli löytänyt mukavan asennon, Sirius hivuttautui vähän lähemmäs häntä. Hän tuijotti Siriusta. Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. ”Täällä on vähän kylmä.”  
  
”Sinulla ei ole housuja”, hän sanoi ja katui saman tien sitä, että se kuulosti syytökseltä. Eihän se kuulunut hänelle mitenkään että käyttikö Sirius housuja vai ei. Hän katseli Siriuksen muhkuraisia polvia ja tummanruskeita ihokarvoja jotka tekivät kummallisen kiemuran juuri polven yläpuolella. Siinä oli varmaan joku vanha arpi. Hän yritti muistaa osumia joita Sirius oli ensimmäisen sodan aikaan ottanut mutta ei muistanut sellaista, joka olisi osunut tuohon.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Ei hän mitään miettinyt. Pitäisi keskittyä tulevaisuuteen, mutta se oli vähän hankalaa, koska eihän hänellä varsinaisesti ollut tulevaisuutta. Hänet oli nyt jätetty ja oli liian myöhäistä miettiä mitä tekisi elämässä seuraavaksi.  
  
”Mietitkö sinä Tonksia?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
Joinain päivinä hänestä tuntui, että hän mietti Tonksia kaiken aikaa. Hän oli ollut Tonksin kanssa kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta. Tonks oli kuulunut hänen joka ikiseen päiväänsä. ”Ehkä vähän.”  
  
”Tiedätkö”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti ja työnsi kantapäällä pikkukiviä kauemmas, ”minusta tuntui pitkään ettette te olleet hirveän onnellisia.”  
  
”Hirveän onnellisia”, Remus toisti. Melkein nauratti. Hän ei ollut ollut _hirveän onnellinen_ varmaan kertaakaan vuoden 1979 jälkeen. Eikä sellainen sitä paitsi ollut realistista.  
  
”Harrylla vaikuttaa menevän hyvin”, Sirius sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä niin että koko penkki huojahti. ”Minä kyllä yllätyin kun hän ilmoitti että he olivat eronneet, ja sitten yllätyin uudestaan, kun menin kerran kylään ilmoittamatta etukäteen ja Draco Malfoy istui keittiönpöydän ääressä kylpytakissa ja laittoi paahtoleiville marmeladia. Mutta Harry hymyilee nyt paljon enemmän kuin aikoinaan.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi. Hän ei oikein tajunnut, miksi Sirius oli vaihtanut aihetta noin yllättäen, mutta ainakaan Sirius ei nyt kysellyt, oliko hän ollut _onnellinen._  
  
”Ehkä sota-aikaan tulee tehtyä vähän hätäisiä päätöksiä”, Sirius sanoi, ”kun on niin kiire elää ennen kuin kuolee. Harry ja Ginnykin menivät naimisin heti sodan jälkeen. Eihän silloin ihminen osaa ajatella mitään, miettii vain että ei kuollutkaan.”  
  
Remus ei oikein muistanut, mitä oli miettinyt. He olivat asuneet pienessä kerrostalokaksiossa Viistokujan liepeillä, hän ja Tonks ja Teddy, ja elämä oli tuntunut siltä kuin olisi pudonnut keskelle näytelmää. Vielä pari kuukautta aiemmin hän oli koko ajan odottanut kuolemaa.  
  
”Mutta hyvä että Harry ja Ginny uskalsivat erota”, Sirius sanoi, ”sitten kun hoksasivat etteivät olleet onnellisia yhdessä.”  
  
”He ovat niin nuoria”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Et sinäkään ole vanha”, Sirius sanoi ja tönäisi häntä polveen.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”niin, mutta…”  
  
”Mutta ei sinun tarvitse tietää sitä nyt”, Sirius sanoi, ”siis sitä että mitä sinä nyt haluat elämältä. Nyt voidaan vain olla tässä.”  
  
Remus aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta eihän siihen voinut sanoa oikein mitään. Siriuksen polvi nojasi hänen polveaan vasten eikä häntä oikeastaan haitannut. Kyllähän Sirius tiesi millainen hän oli. Ei Sirius odottanut että hän kertoisi vitsejä tai sanoisi jotain optimistista siitä miten kyllä elämä yllättäisi iloisesti kun jaksoi tarpeeksi pitkään kituutella. Hän tuijotti villiintynyttä puutarhaa ja kallellaan olevaa pihakeinua ja ruostuneita kottikärryjä ja niiden takana nummia joita oli katsellut jo lapsena, ja pilkahdusta järvestä joka näytti näin yöllä mukavan tummalta ja synkältä. Sitten Sirius valitti että oli vähän kylmä ja siirtyi istumaan vielä lähemmäs häntä, eikä sekään haitannut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aurinko paistoi naamaan mutta hän ei kyllä nousisi ihan vielä. Hän pitäisi silmät kiinni ettei vain heräisi kokonaan. Kyllä hänellä oli vielä aikaa. Ja Teddy tuoksui niin hyvältä. Hän kiemurteli vähän lähemmäs ja antoi kätensä valua pitkin Teddyn...  
  
”James?”  
  
Hän avasi ensin toisen silmän ja sitten toisen. ”Hitto!”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Teddy sanoi, kun hän peruutti kauemmas niin vauhdilla että löi päänsä seinään. _Hitto._ Ei kai hän nyt hitossa ollut ollut niin idiootti että oli unissaan halannut Teddyä. Eihän se ollut _mahdollista._ Mutta hän oli kyllä miettinyt illalla että millaista se olisi, ja Teddy oli tuoksunut niin hyvältä…  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja painoi selkänsä seinää vasten. Ainakaan Teddy ei joutuisi pelkäämään että hän rupeaisi taas lähentelemään. Mutta kun hän lopulta uskalsi vilkaista Teddyä, Teddy näytti melkein huvittuneelta.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Teddy sanoi. Teddyn tukka oli niin vaaleansininen että se näytti joltain karkilta.  
  
”Mitä minä tein?”  
  
”Et mitään. Sinä vain pidit kättäsi minun…” Teddy rypisti otsaansa, ”kyljelläni.”  
  
”Okei.”  
  
”Se oli siinä kun minä heräsin. Ei siitä ollut haittaa.”  
  
”Olisithan sinä voinut työntää minut pois”, James sanoi kumman ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoi niin kuin ei olisi tullut ajatelleeksi sitä. ”Nukuitko sinä muuten koko yön?”  
  
”Kyllä kai.” Hitto jos hän oli tehnyt yölläkin jotain. Toivottavasti ei kuitenkaan mitään kovin villiä. Ja varmaan Teddy olisi tönäissyt hänet kauemmas jos hän olisi ihan tosissaan yrittänyt vaikka työntää käsiä Teddyn peiton alle tai jotain muuta sellaista.  
  
”Minä heräsin joskus neljän aikaan”, Teddy sanoi, ”kävin vessassa. Isää ja Siriusta ei näkynyt missään.”  
  
”Eikö?” James kysyi hiukan yllättyneenä. Vaikutti siltä ettei tämä liittynytkään häneen.  
  
”Minä tavallaan vähän huolestuin”, Teddy sanoi ja veti polvet koukkuun peiton alla. ”Mutta he istuivatkin puutarhassa. Näin heidät ikkunasta. Ja heillä oli, tuota noin, heillä oli olkapäät ihan vastakkain.”  
  
”Niinkö?” James kysyi ja mietti sitä, miten hän ja Teddy istuisivat puutarhassa olkapäät vastakkain keskellä yötä. Se olisi ihan hullun romanttista.  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoi matalalla äänellä. ”Ja isällä oli sellainen ilme.”  
  
”Millainen ilme?”  
  
”Sitä on vähän vaikea kuvailla.”  
  
James rypisti otsaansa. Teddy hieroi nenäänsä ja vilkuili suljettua ovea ja sitten taas häntä.  
  
”Minä vain mietin”, Teddy sanoi lopulta, ”että olisikohan mahdollista, että isä tykkäisi Siriuksesta.”  
  
”Tykkäisi?”  
  
Teddy huokaisi syvään ja katsoi sitten häntä pää hiukan kallellaan. Hän yritti rypistää otsaansa mutta ei se enää rypistynyt enempää. Varmaankaan Teddy ei tarkoittanut, että Remus…  
  
” _Tykkäisi?_ ”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Teddy kuiskasi takaisin. ”Mutta onhan se outoa että isä ylipäänsä suostui lähtemään tänne. Ei hän ikinä lähde mihinkään. Eikä hän ole käynyt täällä vuosiin. Ja sitten Sirius halusi lähteä tänne ja hän muka noin vain suostui. Ja jos istuskelee jonkun kanssa keskellä yötä puutarhassa ihan vierekkäin eikä edes puhu mitään, niin eikö se ole vähän epäilyttävää?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyä vähän aikaa. Teddyn tukka oli vaihtanut väriä vaaleanvioletiksi. ”Harmittaako sinua?”  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy sanoi, vaikka hän oli kyllä aika varma, että Teddy oli jo tajunnut mitä hän yritti kysyä. ”Ei kai. Ei minua harmita. Isä on varmaan aika yksinäinen. Ja sitä paitsi äidillä on tyttöystävä.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Isä ei vielä tiedä siitä”, Teddy sanoi, nosti kädet hiuksiin ja työnsi sormia vaaleanviolettien hiusten läpi. Hitto että James halusi tehdä saman. Mutta nyt piti keskittyä. Jos hän unohtuisi ajattelemaan Teddyn hiuksia tällaisen keskustelun keskellä, hän kyllä tipahtaisi ihan totaalisesti. ”Minäkin sain tietää vähän vahingossa. Mutta joka tapauksessa olisi hyvä juttu, jos isällä olisi joku.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Tietenkin se olisi hyvä juttu, vaikka oli kyllä mahdotonta ajatella Teddyn isää kenenkään kanssa.  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi vähän auttaa”, Teddy sanoi ja näytti aika kiusaantuneelta.  
  
”Auttaa…”  
  
”Jos he ovat kiinnostuneita toisistaan mutta eivät tiedä mitä tehdä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti. Kuulosti vähän siltä kuin Teddy olisi sanonut, että heidän pitäisi yrittää järjestää Remus ja Sirius yhteen. Siis _yhteen._ Koko ajatus oli niin kummallinen että aivot menivät ihan sykkyrälle. Mutta sitten hän pohti sitä, miten hän ja Teddy johdattaisivat Siriuksen ja Remuksen vaikka olohuoneeseen ja joutuisivat itse piiloutumaan siivouskomeroon jotta eivät paljastuisi, ja se olisi niin pieni ja pimeä paikka että heidän olisi pakko olla aivan kiinni toisissaan. Hän hengittäisi Teddyn kaulalle ja Teddyn lantio painuisi hänen lantiotaan vasten. Ja olisi kuumaa ja tukalaa ja melkein pyörryttäisi olla niin lähellä Teddyä, ja sitten Teddyn kämmenselkä ihan vahingossa hipaisisi häntä farkkujen läpi.  
  
Hän ravisteli päätään. Teddy näytti huolestuneelta.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi lähinnä harhauttaakseen Teddyä. Ei hän suinkaan ollut kuvitellut heitä kahta siivouskomeroon. ”Mitä meidän sitten pitäisi tehdä?”  
  
”En tiedä vielä”, Teddy sanoi ja katseli häntä kulmat kurtussa.


	3. Chapter 3

Aamulla hän ei ensin oikein muistanut, missä oli. Katossa olevat tahrat näyttivät tutuilta ja Sirius hyräili keittiössä, niin että varmaan hän näki unta, jossa oli taas kesä 1995 ja Dumbledore lähetti vähän sekavan Siriuksen hänen luokseen piiloon. Hän ei ollut tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän oli osannut ajatella vain sitä miten oli antanut niiden viedä Siriuksen Azkabaniin ja uskonut kaiken mitä ne olivat sanoneet Siriuksesta, ja samaan aikaan häntä oli aina viiltänyt kumman syvältä kun hän oli muistanut, että Sirius oli epäillyt häntä.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenet kasvoille ja koetti herätä ihan oikeasti. Tonks oli jättänyt hänet ja hän asui tässä tyhmässä kaksiossa jästi-Lontoossa ja oli yksinäisempi kuin etukäteen olisi osannut kuvitella. Mutta vaikka hän kuinka räpytteli silmiään, hän oli edelleen Yorkshiren talossa. Keittiössä Sirius lauloi _Now you’re just somebody that I used to know._  
  
“Huomenta”, hän sanoi keittiön ovensuusta.  
  
Sirius kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Siriuksella oli farkut mutta ei paitaa. ”Huomenta. Otatko pannukakkua?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Loitsu meni vähän pieleen mutta kyllä ne ovat ihan syötäviä. Miksi sinä tuijotat? Olenko minä lihonut?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”En minä –”  
  
”Minä olen kuusikymmentäkolmevuotias, Remus. En minä mitenkään voi olla yhtä hoikka kuin yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta alkoi sitten epäillä, että Sirius kiusasi häntä. ”Älä viitsi.”  
  
”Sitähän sinä haluat”, Sirius sanoi ja leijutti yhden pannukakun häntä kohti. Hän nappasi sen ennen kuin se lätsähti hänen naamaansa. ”Haluat että minä olisin edelleen yhdeksäntoistavuotias. Silloin minä olin komein mies jonka sinä tunsit. Televisiotakaan ei ollut vielä keksitty etkä sinä tiennyt paremmasta.”  
  
”Kyllä televisio oli keksitty.”  
  
”Älä nyt”, Sirius sanoi ja iski silmää. ”Jos televisio olisi ollut olemassa, sinä olisit tajunnut että komeampiakin oli. Et sinä sitten olisi katsellut minua sillä tavalla.”  
  
Remus yritti syödä pannukakkua mutta se oli vähän kuivahkoa pelkiltään. ”Olisiko kermavaahtoa?”  
  
Sirius hymyili koko suulla. ” _Kermavaahtoa?_ ”  
  
”Mitä te teette?”  
  
Hän pudotti pannukakun, mutta Siriuksen leijutustaika nappasi sen ennen kuin se ehti osua lattiaan. Teddy nojasi työhuoneen ovenpieleen ja katseli häntä hermostuttavan tarkkaavaisesti, ja Teddyn vieressä James huojui toisella jalalla ja koetti saada toiseen sukkaa paikalleen.  
  
”Tulkaa syömään”, Sirius sanoi. ”Nukuitteko te hyvin?”  
  
”Te puhuitte kermavaahdosta”, Teddy sanoi ja kuulosti vähän epäluuloiselta, mutta toisaalta Teddy oli kyllä ollut sellainen jo lapsena, ja mitä muuta olisi voinut edes olettaa? Tonks oli ollut epäluuloinen työkseen ja Remus vapaa-ajalla. Tietenkin heidän lapsestaan tulisi sellainen.  
  
”Minä vain kysyin Siriukselta, löytyisikö häneltä minulle yhtään kermavaahtoa”, Remus selitti, mutta jostain syystä se ei näyttänyt hälventävän Teddyn epäluuloa. Teddy vilkaisi Jamesia, joka oli laittanut sukan jalkaansa nurin päin ja koetti nyt kääntää sitä kaatumatta lattialle. Sitten Teddy kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja James horjahti niin että törmäsi olohuoneen sohvaan. Remus kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta, mutta Sirius kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan, niin että ei sekään mitään auttanut. ”Onko sinulla siis sitä?” hän kysyi. ”Kermavaahtoa?”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi painokkaalla äänellä ja rypisteli hänelle otsaansa niin että silmälasit huojuivat nenällä. Hänkin rypisti otsaansa ja tuijotti Siriusta, ja sitten hän tajusi. Sirius ilmeisesti tarkoitti, että Teddy ja James käyttäytyivät vähän hassusti.  
  
Hän vilkaisi poikia mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Teddy katseli seiniä ja pureskeli alahuultaan, ja James seisoi sohvan vieressä toinen sukka kädessä ja tuijotti heitä suu raollaan.  
  
”On minulla kermavaahtoa”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta vain ihan vähän. Sitä ei oikeastaan riitä muille kuin sinulle. Remus. Siis sinulle, _Remus_. Niin että jos me kaksi jättäisimme pojat tänne syömään aamupalaa ja söisimme itse jossain muualla. Kahdestaan. Niin että pojille ei tule paha mieli.”  
  
”Paha mieli?” Remus toisti, ja Sirius näytti vähän vihaiselta. ”Ahaa. Siis paha mieli. Totta kai se käy.”  
  
”Te varmaan osaatte syödä pannukakkuja kahdestaan?” Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi poikia. Remuskin vilkaisi. James oli istuutunut sohvalle mutta näytti edelleen vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Kyllä me osaamme syödä kahdestaan”, Teddy sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Mahtavaa”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili parasta hymyään. Remus koetti katsoa muualle mutta ei oikein pystynyt. ”Me tästä sitten menemmekin. Älkää pitäkö kiirettä.”  
  
James ja Teddy jäivät seisomaan sohvan viereen. Remus vilkaisi olkansa yli vielä eteisestä, mutta Sirius tarttui häntä t-paidan liepeestä ja kiskaisi. Hän kompuroi kenkien yli ja tajusi vasta portailla, että yhdet pitäisi laittaa jalkaankin. Teddy katseli häntä pää kallellaan, kun hän otti tennarinsa ja kiirehti sitten Siriuksen perässä ulos.  
  
”Se sujui hienosti”, Sirius sanoi, kun he olivat taas siellä vajan nurkalla penkillä, jonka Sirius oli viime yönä kaivanut esiin viinimarjapensaiden keskeltä.  
  
”Hienosti?”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”siellä he nyt ovat kahdestaan ja syövät pannukakkuja. Se oli hienovaraista.”  
  
”Hienovaraista?”  
  
”Ainakin he ovat nyt siellä kahdestaan.”  
  
”Minulla on nälkä”, Remus sanoi. ”Me unohdimme pannukakut.”  
  
Hetken kuluttua hän odotti keittiön ikkunan vieressä, kun Sirius leijutti hänelle pannukakun kerrallaan ikkunanraosta. Kun hän kysyi kermavaahdosta, Sirius iski hänelle silmää, joten hän päätti ottaa pannukakut ja tyytyä niihin. Sitä paitsi oli ihan mukavaa syödä ulkosalla. Hän ja Sirius nojailivat vajan seinään, ojentelivat toisilleen pannukakkuja ja katselivat, kuinka viinimarjapensaat huojuivat tuulessa. Hänellä ei edes ollut yksinäinen olo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ja Teddy katselivat, miten pannukakut leijailivat yksi kerrallaan ulos ikkunasta. Sitten vanhukset hiippailivat puutarhan poikki kohti ränsistyneen näköistä vajaa, ja Teddy katsoi häntä silmät pyöreinä ja kävi vetämässä verhot ikkunan eteen.  
  
”Sinä taidat olla oikeassa”, James sanoi. ”Kyllä heillä tosiaan on jotain meneillään.”  
  
”Isä ei ikinä tee mitään tuollaista”, Teddy sanoi ja näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Ehkä heillä on suhde”, James sanoi ja otti lautaselle uuden pannukakun. Sirius ja Remus eivät olleet jättäneet heille kovin monta mutta sentään muutaman.  
  
”Ei se kyllä ole mahdollista”, Teddy sanoi. ”Isä ei saa ikinä mitään aikaan.”  
  
James laittoi pannukakun Teddyn lautaselle, koska Teddy vaikutti sen verran järkyttyneeltä ettei varmaan olisi älynnyt ottaa sitä itse. Oli kyllä aika kivaa istua tässä keittiössä kahdestaan, vähän niin kuin he olisivat olleet pariskunta ja tämä olisi ollut heidän talonsa. Aamupalan jälkeen Teddy olisi varmaan nostanut hänet keittiön pöydälle ja -  
  
”Minä katson onko jääkaapissa hilloa”, hän sanoi, käveli kiireesti jääkaapille ja työnsi päänsä sisään. Posket eivät juurikaan viilentyneet, mutta kun hän oli hetken räpytellyt silmiään, hän tajusi että naaman edessä oli kermavaahtopullo. Hän näytti sitä Teddylle. ”He unohtivat kermavaahdon.”  
  
Teddy katsoi ensin kermavaahtoa ja sitten suljettuja verhoja. James puraisi itseään alahuuleen. Hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi sanoa sitä mitä hän nyt ajatteli. Teddy oli jo tarpeeksi järkyttynyt. Mutta toisaalta Teddy oli itse sanonut hänelle, että tämän isällä ja Siriuksella voisi olla jotain meneillään.  
  
”Ehkä he harrastavat seksiä.”  
  
Teddy pudotti puoliksi syödyn pannukakun lautaselle ja otti sen sitten kiireesti takaisin. James istuutui kermavaahtopullon kanssa vastakkaiselle puolelle pöytää. Nyt kannattaisi varmaan vaihtaa aihetta.  
  
”Ovathan he tietysti aika vanhoja”, hän sanoi, ”mutta kyllä se varmaan jotenkin onnistuu.”  
  
Teddy avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten kiireesti. Merlin että hän rakasti sitä kuinka hämmentyneeltä Teddy näytti. Teddyn hiusten kärjet alkoivat muuttua vaaleanpunaiseksi ja naama oli mennyt kalpeammaksi. Mutta tietenkin olisi ollut vähän ilkeää koettaa järkyttää Teddyä vielä lisää.  
  
”Ehkä he tekevät sitä parhaillaan”, hän sanoi, ”siellä vajassa.”  
  
Teddy tuijotti suoraan häneen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa. Ehkä se oli jo mennyt vähän yli. Kysehän oli sentään Teddyn _isästä._ Hän itse olisi hermostunut ihan totaalisesti jos joku olisi ehdottanut että hänen isänsä harrasti seksiä. ”Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Teddy sanoi ja vilkaisi suljettuja verhoja. ”En minä kyllä usko että he… varmaan he ovat muuten vain omituisia.”  
  
”Mutta etkö sinä halunnut että he olisivat yhdessä?”  
  
”Minä haluaisin ettei isä olisi yksinäinen”, Teddy sanoi, ”mutta että seksiä…”  
  
James siirteli kermavaahtopurkkia edestakaisin pöydällä. Kunpa Teddy sanoisi vielä kerran _seksiä._ Tai ei sittenkään koska sitten hän kyllä punastuisi ja Teddy näkisi ja arvaisi kaiken. Mutta voi hitto miltä _seksiä_ kuulosti Teddyn äänellä, ihanalla karhealla hiljaisella vähän hämmentyneellä äänellä. Hän olisi voinut kuunnella Teddyn ääntä tuntikausia. Hän voisi vaikka istua tässä tuolillaan silmät kiinni ja Teddy sanoisi _seksiä seksiä seksiä_ eikä hänellä olisi kiire edes aamulenkille.  
  
”Ai seksiä?” hän sanoi ääneen, kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä ettei Teddy kuitenkaan jatkaisi enää. Hänen oma äänensä kuulosti vähän hengästyneeltä mutta sille hän ei nyt mahtanut mitään.  
  
Teddy rypisti hänelle otsaansa. ”Niin. Tai kyllä minä tajuan että jos he olisivat yhdessä, niin sitten he saattaisivat…”  
  
”Harrastaa seksiä”, hän sanoi. Hän ei kyllä osannut sanoa sitä lainkaan niin hyvin kuin Teddy. Ehkä se johtui siitä että Teddyllä oli _kokemusta._ Taatusti Teddy oli harrastanut seksiä. Ainakin Victoiren kanssa. Mutta ei hän kyllä ollut ihan varma laskettiinko sitä, tai siis tietenkin se _laskettiin_ , mutta nythän oli kyse hänen ja Teddyn tulevasta seksistä. Ja se olisi ihan erilaista. Voi Merlin. Hän ei edes tiennyt millaista se olisi. Tai tietenkin hän oli katsonut pornoa toisinaan kun oli ihan varma ettei isä ryntäisi hänen huoneeseensa puhumaan tytöistä, mutta kyllä hän tiesi ettei se ollut ihan realistista. Porno siis. Ei hän nyt tyhmä ollut. Ja äiti oli pitänyt sen puheen hänelle monesti. Jos äiti olisi ollut tänä kesänä enemmän Englannissa eikä kiertelisi koko ajan Euroopan huispausliigan peleissä, niin ehkä hän olisi voinut kertoa äidille että oli rakastunut Teddyyn.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Teddy kysyi aika epäluuloisella äänellä.  
  
”Kermavaahtoa”, James sanoi, koska se sattui olemaan ensimmäinen asia, johon hänen silmänsä osuivat. ”Otatko kermavaahtoa?”  
  
”Pannukakut loppuivat jo.”  
  
”Hitto.” Hän oli ehtinyt syödä vasta ehkä kymmenen. Hänen pitäisi saada vielä paljon enemmän energiaa jotteivat hänen lihaksensa rupeaisi surkastumaan täällä korvessa. Ja Teddykin näytti vähän nälkäiseltä. ”Minä teen sinulle lisää. Mutta ota vähän kermavaahtoa alkupalaksi.”  
  
”Osaatko sinä tehdä pannukakkuja?”  
  
”Mummo opetti”, hän sanoi. Mummo oli toisinaan ollut kotona heidän kanssaan silloin kun äiti oli ollut peleissä ja isä oli koettanut selvittää, oliko rakastunut Dracoon. Ei häntä ollut erityisemmin haitannut. Ja nyt häntä ei ainakaan haitannut, kun Teddy katsoi häntä niin kuin pannukakkujen tekeminen olisi joku uskomattoman hieno erityistaito. Sydänkin alkoi hakata vähän lujempaa. ”Mutta miten se kermavaahto? Se on ihan hyvää pelkiltäänkin, katso vaikka.”  
  
Hän otti kermavaahtopurkin pöydältä ja mietti että tuntui jännän uhkarohkealta, vähän samalla tavalla kuin joskus huispauspelissä juuri ennen kuin teki uskomattoman syöksyn ryhmyn alta. Teddy katseli häntä kulmakarvat vähän rutussa, kun hän nosti purkin kasvojensa eteen ja pursotti kermavaahtoa suoraan suuhun. Teddyn hiukset alkoivat muuttua kauttaaltaan vaaleanpunaisiksi, ja silloin hänen oli pakko lopettaa, koska muuten hän olisi varmaan tukehtunut.  
  
”Tämä on oikein hyvää”, hän sanoi kun oli saanut kaiken nieltyä.  
  
”Sinulla on sitä leualla”, Teddy sanoi ja tuijotti hänen leukaansa. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin että Teddykin varmaan kuuli sen.  
  
”Missä kohdassa?”  
  
”Tuossa suun alapuolella”, Teddy sanoi ja näytti hirveän keskittyneeltä. _Merlin._ Jamesin olisi tietenkin pitänyt nyt pyyhkäistä se kermavaahto pois. Kyllä hän olisi sen löytänyt. Mutta sen sijaan hän nojasi eteenpäin ja tuijotti Teddyä, ja Teddy tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi aivan uskonut mutta nojautui sitten lopulta eteenpäin ja pyyhkäisi etusormellaan hänen leukaansa. Se näytti hidastetulta melkein niin kuin elokuvissa, ja sitten hän tajusi että oli lakannut hengittämästä.  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”kermavaahtoa. Kermavaahtoa. Se on kyllä hyvää.”  
  
Teddy puri alahuultaan ja näytti siltä että saattoi mahdollisesti hymyillä ihan vähän.  
  
”Annanko minä sinulle?”  
  
”Anna vain”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
Hän ojensi kermavaahtopurkkia.  
  
Teddy avasi suunsa.  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyn suuta ja silmiä ja sitten taas suuta. Ei voinut hitto olla totta. Ei Teddy varmaan tarkoittanut että hän saisi pursottaa kermavaahtoa suoraan… suoraan… mutta Teddy tuijotti häntä edelleen suu auki ja Teddyn tukka oli aivan vaaleanpunainen. Ehkä tämä oli niin hetkiä joista sanottiin että vain kerran elämässä. Vain kerran elämässä Teddy Lupin antaisi hänen tehdä tämän.  
  
Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran ja nojasi sitten varovasti pöydän yli niin ettei kaatanut mitään. Teddy pysyi ihan paikallaan. Nyt piti keskittyä. Hän kiroili mielessään jotta ei punastuisi tai mitään muuta yhtä tyhmää, ja sitten hän pursotti kermavaahtoa Teddyn suuhun. Vain vähän valui leualle.  
  
”Luoja”, hän sanoi ääneen vaikkei missään tapauksessa ollut aikonut tehdä niin. Teddy nuoli jo huuliaan. ”Sinulla jäi vähän –”  
  
”Mihin kohti?” Teddy kysyi.  
  
James laski kermavaahtopurkin pöydälle ja pyyhkäisi sormillaan Teddyn leukaa. Hitto että hänen kätensä tärisi. Mutta Teddy vain katseli häntä kärsivällisesti niin kuin tässä ei olisi ollut yhtään mitään kummallista. Teddy oli niin hiton cool. Ja sitten Teddy alkoi hymyillä hänelle eikä hän oikein kestänyt sitä. Hän peruutti kiireesti kauemmas ja kaatoi samalla tuolin, ja kun hän oli nostanut sen, Teddy hymyili edelleen.  
  
Remuksen keittiön kaapit olivat ihan sekaisin ja suurin osa ruuasta näytti olevan peräisin edelliseltä vuosituhannelta. Kun James oli penkonut kaikki kaapit, hän tajusi että sivupöydällä oli kasa ihan modernin näköisiä ruokatarvikkeita. Siellä oli myös avonainen vehnäjauhopussi. Hän kaivoi taikasauvan takataskusta ja ryhtyi tekemään pannukakkuja eikä lainkaan miettinyt sitä miten Teddy mahdollisesti hymyili edelleen hänen selkänsä takana. Tai ehkä Teddy tuijotti hänen takapuoltaan. Sehän oli itse asiassa varsin todennäköistä, koska hän seisoi ja Teddy istui ja niinpä Teddyn silmät olivat melko lailla hänen takapuolensa kohdalla. Hän olisi halunnut ihan vain nopeasti vilkaista, mihin kohti häntä Teddy katsoi, mutta oli melko varma ettei juuri nyt osaisi olla kovinkaan huomaamaton. Ehkä hänen pitäisi kuitenkin varmuuden vuoksi puristaa pakaralihaksia kasaan. Tai ehkä hän voisi pudottaa jotain lattialle ja kumartua nostamaan. Mutta kun hän mietti sitä, hän onnistui jotenkin pölläyttämään vehnäjauhot kasvoilleen ja joutui yskimään vähän aikaa. Kun hän lopulta uskalsi vilkaista Teddyä, tämä näytti siltä kuin olisi pidätellyt naurua.  
  
 ”Minä tarvitsisin essun”, hän sanoi, ”niin bokserit eivät menisi jauhoisiksi.”  
  
”Mitä se nyt oikeastaan haittaa”, Teddy sanoi mutta piti katseensa hänen kasvoissaan. Hän oli valinnut tälle reissulle kaikki parhaat bokserinsa eli ne, jotka olivat eniten ehjiä ja joissa ei ollut sarjakuvahahmoja. Kun hän pääsisi täältä, hän kyllä menisi heti kauppaan ostamaan mahdollisimman seksikkäitä boksereita vaikkei oikein tiennyt, millaisia ne olivat. Hän pohdiskeli asiaa ja sai silti jotenkin ensimmäisen pannukakkuerän valmiiksi, ja kun hän leijutti ne Teddyn eteen pöydälle, Teddy katseli häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Sinä olet hauska”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Hauska?” Mieluummin hän olisi ollut seksikäs. Mutta ehkä hauskakin oli ihan hyvä. ”Syö nyt niitä pannukakkuja.”  
  
Hän vilkuili vaivihkaa, miten Teddy pursotti pannukakun täyteen kermavaahtoa. Sitten hän nojasi keittiönkaappeihin ja katseli, kun Teddy tunki koko pannukakun suuhunsa. Seuraava pannukakkuerä pääsi vähän kärähtämään siinä sivussa mutta ei se haitannut, hän söisi ne itse. Muutaman kerran Teddy vilkaisi häntä kesken sen kaiken syömisen ja rypisti otsaansa, mutta hän oli vähän liian häkeltynyt esittämään, ettei ollut tuijottanut. Mitäpä tuosta. Jos Teddy rupeaisi kysymään häneltä syytä, hän kyllä keksisi jotain. Hän voisi sanoa vaikka että oli hetkellisesti unohtunut muistelemaan sitä yhtä finaalipeliä huispauksen vuoden 2021 maailmanmestaruusliigassa. Kaikkihan muistivat sen.  
  
”Kiitos pannukakuista”, Teddy sanoi ja pyyhki suupieliään sormilla. James räpytteli silmiään. Hitto että hän olisi halunnut nuolla Teddyn sormet.  
  
”Kuulkaa”, sanoi joku jonka ei olisi missään tapauksessa pitänyt olla paikalla. James nielaisi vähän kärventyneen pannukakunpalasen ja vilkaisi olohuoneeseen päin. Sirius ja Remus seisoivat siinä ihan vierekkäin ja tuijottivat heitä. ”Teillä näyttää olevan homma, tuota, hallussa”, Sirius jatkoi ja tökkäsi sitten Remusta kyynärpäällä kylkeen. ”Asia on niin että minä muistin juuri että meidän pitää tehdä jotain, siis minun ja Remuksen, teistä kahdesta ei olisi siinä mitään hyötyä. Teistä saattaisi oikeastaan olla haittaa. Niin että te ette varmaan pahastu vaikka jättäisimme teidät vielä hetkeksi kahdestaan.”  
  
”Mitä teidän pitää tehdä?” Teddy kysyi ja kuulosti nyt ihan erilaiselta kuin silloin kun oli sanonut Jamesia hauskaksi. _Hauska._ Hän oli _hauska._ Kyllä se sittenkin ehkä kelpaisi hänelle. Kunhan hän olisi lisäksi myös hyvännäköinen.  
  
”Korjata vajan katto”, Sirius sanoi samalla, kun Remus sanoi: ”suoristaa keinu.” Sitten he vilkaisivat toisiinsa. ”Suoristaa keinu”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus sanoi: ”korjata vajan katto.”  
  
Teddy otti kermavaahtopurkin ja pursotti vähän lautaselle.  
  
”Keinu on vajan katossa”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi Remuksen ulos.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remus ja Sirius seisoivat vierekkäin rannalla ja koettivat tiirailla, näyttivätkö James ja Teddy rakastuneilta. Aurinko oli jo laskemassa nummien takana ja pieni järvikin alkoi näyttää mukavan synkältä. Pikkuruinen soutuvene kiersi ympyrää järven reunustoja pitkin ja jos Remus ei aivan erehtynyt, niin Teddy kyllä näytti hiukan huolestuneelta. Se oli tavallaan hänen vikansa. Hän ei ollut vienyt poikaa soutelemaan eikä melomaan eikä SUP-lautailemaan. Mutta tänään hän oli kyllä etsinyt molemmille pojille pelastusliivit vajan perukoilta.  
  
Soutureissu oli ollut Siriuksen idea. _Niin romanttista,_ Sirius oli sanonut Remukselle, kun he olivat olleet kahdestaan. _Hyvää kuntoilua_ , Sirius oli sanonut vähän myöhemmin, kun he kaikki neljä olivat istuneet olohuoneessa ja syöneet suolapähkinöitä. _Sinähän olet tänään käynyt vasta kerran juoksemassa, James._ Ja James oli näyttänyt heti huolestuneelta, _niin, tosiaan_ , ja Teddy oli katsonut Remusta vähän oudosti, niin kuin olisi miettinyt oliko hänellä taka-ajatuksia. Mutta eihän hänellä ollut. Hänellä oli edelleen vähän kummallinen olo tästä koko jutusta. Kaikkihan oli toiminut ihan hyvin ennenkin, kun Teddy oli itse saanut ratkaista, kehen oli ihastunut ja mitä tekisi asialle. Sitä paitsi Victoire oli ollut mukava tyttö.  
  
”Lopeta tuo”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Mikä?” Remus kysyi ja lakkasi hetkeksi tuijottamasta järvelle. Auringonvalo tuli joka tapauksessa sen verran hankalasta suunnasta ettei poikien ilmeitä millään nähnyt.  
  
”Sinä ajattelet jotain tyhmää.”  
  
”Enhän minä sanonut mitään.”  
  
”Minä näen sen sinun naamastasi. Sinua epäilyttää.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. ”Eikö meidän pitäisi antaa heidän itse päättää, tykkäävätkö he toisistaan?”  
  
”Sitähän me juuri olemme tekemässä”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti otsa rypyssä järvelle. ”Mehän lähetimme heidät tuonne järvelle päättämään että he tykkäävät toisistaan.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli koko päivän miettinyt, että yhtä juttua hänen pitäisi kyllä kysyä Siriukselta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut kehdannut silloin, kun pojat olivat paikalla. Ja muutenkin vähän hirvitti. Mutta nyt alkoi olla jo ilta ja huomenna olisi taas vähän vaikeampaa kysyä.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?”  
  
”Hyvää”, Sirius sanoi, vilkaisi häntä, käänsi katseensa takaisin järvelle ja sitten vilkaisi häntä uudestaan. ”Oikeastiko?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi vähän hitaammin, ”me emme ole jutelleet varmaan kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen siitä että mitä kummallekaan meistä kuuluu.”  
  
”Sinä kysyit viime yönä että mietinkö minä Tonksia.”  
  
”Niin, mutta sinä sanoit että et miettinyt. Ja sitten minä juttelin pitkän aikaa ja sinä et sanonut siihen mitään.”  
  
”Sanoin minä jotain.”  
  
”Sinä sanoit _niin_ aina kun minä pidin tauon.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi sitten muutaman kerran. ”Mitä sinulle kuuluu, Sirius?”  
  
”No mitä itsellesi kuuluu?” Sirius kysyi mutta kuulosti lähinnä väsyneeltä. Remus työnsi käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin ja odotti, ja hetken päästä Sirius huokaisi ääneen ja käänsi selkänsä järvelle. Laskeva aurinko maalasi varjon Siriuksen kasvoille niin että Sirius olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla vielä nuori, vaikka neljäkymmentävuotias. Remus toivoi että olisi kysynyt silloin. ”Mennäänkö istumaan johonkin?”  
  
”Tuossa kanervikon reunassa on pari kiveä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”En minä pysty istumaan kivellä. Mennään sisälle.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”Oletko huolissasi Teddystä?” Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi järvelle. ”Onhan heillä pelastusliivit. Kyllä hän pärjää.”  
  
”En minä siitä huolehdi”, Remus sanoi. Rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei oikein tiennyt mikä häntä huoletti. Ehkä se että jos Teddy ei lainkaan tykännyt Jamesista, ja sitten hän oli antanut Siriuksen raahata heidät kaikki tänne mökille ihan väärästä syystä. Tai jos Teddy tykkäsikin Jamesista ja rakastuisi ja sitten tapahtuisi jotain ikävää niin kuin elämässä aina lopulta kävi. Victoire ei ollut koskaan satuttanut Teddyä, ei ainakaan pahasti. Victoire oli ollut niin mukava tyttö.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi vakavalla äänellä, ja hetken Remuksen teki mieli sanoa, että eikö kuitenkin olisi parasta jäädä tarkkailemaan, miten tilanne järvellä edistyi. Mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, seurasi vain Siriusta, kun he kävelivät kapeaa polkua ylös talolle. Koko paikka oli oudon hiljainen nyt kun nuoriso oli järvellä. Sirius käveli edeltä keittiöön ja ryhtyi kolistelemaan astioita, ja Remus seisoi hetken eteisen kynnyksellä ja koetti olla miettimättä, miten samanlaiselta täällä oli näyttänyt vuosia sitten. Onneksi Teddyn kirja sentään lojui nojatuolin reunalla.  
  
Hän käveli keittiöön ja pysähtyi ovensuuhun. Sirius oli asettanut kaksi erikokoista lasia pöydälle ja piteli nyt avaamatonta viinipulloa kaksin käsin.  
  
”Onko jokin pielessä?”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja puraisi sitten alahuultaan. ”Ei tietenkään.”  
  
”Kai sinä olet kunnossa? Et ole… sairastunut tai jotain?”  
  
”Minä olen ihan kunnossa”, Sirius sanoi, painoi molemmat kämmenet pöydälle ja vilkaisi sitten äkkiä Remusta silmät suurina. ”Oletko sinä? Sinä olisit juuri sellainen tyyppi joka jättäisi vaimonsa heti kun kuulisi että on sairastunut. Ihan vain koska aina kannattaa kärsiä yksin.”  
  
Häntä melkein nauratti. Se tosiaan kuulosti vähän häneltä, kun sen sanoi noin. ”Minäkin olen ihan kunnossa.” Sitten hän mietti, että ehkä se toinenkin asia pitäisi oikaista. ”Ja Tonks jätti minut.”  
  
Sirius kohautti olkapäitään ja avasi viinipullon korkin. ”Minä oikeastaan tiesin tuon jo.”  
  
”Tiesitkö?”  
  
”Kyllä ihmiset puhuvat sen verran.”  
  
Remus mietti, kenelle Tonks oli mahtanut kertoa, hän nimittäin ei ollut kertonut juuri mitään kenellekään. Mutta päätä alkoi särkeä saman tien, ja niinpä hän keskittyi Siriuksen käsiin, jotka pitelivät viinipulloa. ”Miksi me juomme? Jos kumpikaan meistä ei ole kuolemassa?”  
  
”Kyllähän me kuolemme”, Sirius sanoi ja virnisti viinipullolle. Remuksen vatsanpohjaa kouraisi omituisen terävästi. ”Emme vain vielä pitkään aikaan.”  
  
”Älä nyt sano että sinustakin on tullut synkkä.”  
  
”En sitten sano”, Sirius sanoi ja kaatoi viiniä kahteen lasiin. Remus odotti että Sirius leijuttaisi toisen hänelle, mutta Sirius ottikin molemmat käsiinsä ja käveli hänen luokseen. Hänen kätensä tärisi vähän. Siriuksen sormet olivat lämpimät. ”Mennään sohvalle.”  
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Sinä teet aina kaiken mitä minä sanon”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili mutta ei varsinaisesti hänelle. ”Lopulta sinä teet kaiken.”  
  
”Älä ole tyhmä.”  
  
”Minä olen pyytänyt ihan vääriä asioita. Olisi pitänyt tajuta se jo vuosia sitten ja sanoa vaikka että Remus, tule minun luokseni käymään. Tai Remus, minä tulen teille. Saat keittää minulle kahvia. Mennään puistoon Teddyn kanssa.”  
  
Hän istuutui Siriuksen viereen sohvalle ja mietti sitten että miksi ihmeessä. Olihan olohuoneessa muitakin tuoleja. Mutta nyt kun hän oli jo tässä, tuntui tyhmältä liikkua. Ja sohva upotti niin että hänen polvensa hipaisi Siriuksen polvea vaikka hän itse nojasi aivan vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Se näytti aivan vahingolta.  
  
”En minä tiedä mitä minulle kuuluu”, Sirius sanoi ja joi vähän viinilasistaan. ”Yritän olla ajattelematta sitä.”  
  
Remus ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, joten hän vain tuijotti. Lopulta Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja hymähti vähän.  
  
”Ai miten niin että miksi”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. ”Kai sinä tajuat. Onhan sitä nyt parempi olla miettimättä liikaa, jos ei kuitenkaan ole valmis tekemään asialle mitään.”  
  
”Mitä sinä olisit halunnut tehdä?”  
  
”Minähän sanoin jo. Tulla sinun luoksesi käymään.”  
  
”Mikset sitten tullut?”  
  
”Koska sinä et halunnut nähdä minua sodan jälkeen.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa sanoakseen että ei se niin ollut. Mutta kyllähän se tavallaan oli. ”Se oli vain… minä olin vain… Teddy oli niin pieni ja…”  
  
”En minä edes aivan tiedä mistä siinä oli kyse”, Sirius sanoi ja joi lisää viiniä, ”tai kyllähän minä arvaan. Minäkin välillä säikähdän kun näen sinut. Se kaikki tulee takaisin, kaikki mitä on vuosikausia yrittänyt vähän työntää sivuun jotta elämä rullaisi noin niin kuin jotenkuten. Ei sellaisten asioiden kanssa voi elää joka päivä. Mutta sinä muistutat niistä kaikista. Sen takia sinäkin varmaan päätit että on helpompi elää, jos me emme näe toisiamme kovin paljon.”  
  
”En minä mitään päättänyt”, Remus sanoi. Pää tuntui raskaalta vaikkei hän ollut vielä juonut viiniä kuin pari kulausta. ”Mutta ne kaksitoista vuotta kun sinä olit Azkabanissa…”  
  
Sirius hieroi kämmenellä kasvojaan.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän, että se oli sinulle… totta kai se oli sinulle kamalampaa.”  
  
”Ei tämä ole mikään kilpailu”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä sitten viinilasin yli. ”Kyllä sinä saat sanoa että sinulla oli ikävä minua.”  
  
Hän puristi suunsa kiinni. Laskeva aurinko värjäsi keittiön kaappien yläreunaa ja vähän kattoa.  Alkoi olla jo niin hämärää ettei hän nähnyt Siriuksen kasvoja kunnolla. ”Ei se ollut _ikävää._ Se oli…”  
  
Sirius joi oman viinilasinsa tyhjäksi, leijutti sen sohvapöydälle ja painoi sitten niskan sohvan selkänojaa vasten.  
  
”Minä ajattelin että olisi parempi että sinä olisit kuollut.”  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoi, ”hitto että me olemme synkkiä. Vielä tässä iässä.”  
  
”Olin niin katkera. Ja niin vihainen. Ja tietysti minulla oli myös helvetin ikävä sinua enkä kestänyt ajatella sinua siinä paikassa, vaikka olisi kuulunut olla sitä mieltä että se oli sinulle ihan oikein. Ja sitten sinä tulit takaisin ja minä olinkin ollut väärässä koko ajan.”  
  
Sirius käänsi kasvonsa häntä kohti sohvan selkämyksellä. Nuttura alkoi avautua. ”Remus.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Älä enää pyydä anteeksi.”  
  
”En minä aikonutkaan”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi anteeksipyynnön. Joskus tuntui että hänellä riittäisi anteeksipyydeltävää loppuelämäksi.  
  
”Älä huijaa”, Sirius sanoi mutta hymyili kuitenkin. Remus hymyili takaisin ja hämmästyi sitten sitä, miltä se tuntui. Hän joi pitkän hörpyn viinilasistaan ja koetti olla miettimättä sitä, että Siriuksen katse liikkui hänen kasvoillaan. ”Remus?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Haluaisitko sinä Tonksin takaisin?”  
  
Ensimmäisinä päivinä hän oli ajatellut että eihän tästä tulisi yhtään mitään. Hän ei osannut nousta aamuisin eikä mennä iltaisin nukkumaan. Hän puhui seinille ja omalle peilikuvalleen ja unohti syödä. Ei hän mitenkään selviäisi. Mutta tässä hän nyt edelleen oli. ”En kai.”  
  
”Et kai?”  
  
”En haluaisi.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja valui syvemmälle sohvalla. ”Luojan kiitos.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Siriusta mutta upotti kysymyksensä lopulta viinilasiin. Kun hän sai lasin juotua tyhjäksi, hän leijutti sen pöydälle Siriuksen lasin viereen ja mietti, mitä nyt mahtaisi tapahtua. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Siriuksen polvi painoi hänen polveaan vasten ja viimeinen auringonvalo katosi ikkunasta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”James?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Teddyä, mutta Teddy oli nyt selin aurinkoon eikä kasvoja juurikaan näkynyt. Taivas Teddyn ympärillä ja yläpuolella oli vaaleanpunainen ja violetti. ”Teddy.”  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi, ”täällä alkaa olla aika hämärää.”  
  
”Aurinko on laskemassa.”  
  
”Minä tarkoitin vain”, Teddy sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan, ”että kuinka kauan sinä aiot vielä soutaa?”  
  
James päästi irti airoista ja ne loiskahtivat veteen. Hän säikähti ensin että oli hukuttanut ne, mutta onneksi ne olivatkin kiinni veneessä. Hän oli kyllä aivan hyvä soutaja, hän vain useimmiten souti sillä kuntosalin laitteella. ”Haluatko sinä lähteä pois?”  
  
”Ei minulla ole kiire”, Teddy sanoi, ja James veti syvään henkeä mutta sen verran hiljaa ettei Teddy varmaan kuullut. ”Mutta sinä olet soutanut jo tosi pitkään.”  
  
”Ei minua väsytä.”  
  
”Isä ja Sirius eivät ole enää rannassa.”  
  
James oli kyllä huomannut sen, mutta hän oli ajatellut mieluummin Teddyä. Teddyn tukka sointui niin hyvin auringonlaskun väreihin. Häntä melkein nauratti kun hän mietti, mitä Sirius oli sanonut soutelusta. Olihan tämä _hyvää kuntoilua_ mutta myös ihan hiton romanttista. Sitä Sirius ei takuulla ollut tajunnut.  
  
”He menivät varmaan takaisin talolle”, Teddy sanoi, tuijotti sinne päin ja nyki farkkutakin hihoja vähän pitemmälle.  
  
”Onko sinulla kylmä?” Hän voisi kyllä mielellään lämmittää Teddyä.  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy päästi irti hihoistaan. ”Ei. Tai ei ainakaan paljon.”  
  
”Haluatko soutaa?”  
  
Teddy pudisteli päätään. ”En minä osaa.”  
  
”Minä voin opettaa”, James sanoi ja koetti olla kuulostamatta liian innokkaalta. He voisivat istua tässä ihan vierekkäin ja soutaa kumpikin yhdellä airolla, ja ehkä hän joutuisi pitämään Teddyä kiinni vyötäröltä että he molemmat mahtuisivat. Sehän olisi melkein niin kuin Brokeback Mountainissa, paitsi että ei siinä ollut tainnut olla järveä eikä soutamista. Mutta olisi voinut olla. ”Ihan totta. Kokeile nyt. Se on hauskaa.”  
  
”Minä olen varmaan tosi huono siinä.”  
  
”Minä menen nyt tähän laidalle istumaan niin sinä voit tulla minun viereeni”, James sanoi, ”mutta kävele sitten hitaasti ettei vene keikahda.”  
  
Teddy käveli hänen luokseen niin hitaasti ja varovasti ettei sen olisi pitänyt olla edes mahdollista. Teddy istuutui hänen viereensä, otti kiinni toisesta airosta ja nosti sen valtavalla loiskahduksella vedestä, ja hän vilkuili auringonlaskua ja Teddyn kasvoja ja ajatteli että tällaisesta varmaan tehtiin lauluja. Vesi oli tummaa ja taivas vaaleanpunainen ja Teddyn farkkutakin hiha tuntui niin hyvältä hänen paljasta käsivarttaan vasten. Hän toivoi että olisi voinut riisua koko t-paidan, mutta oli kyllä liian viileää siihen.  
  
”James?”  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja lähti sitten kohti veneen keulaa niin että koko pohja keikahti. ”Anteeksi, anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus… Minä vain katselin auringonlaskua.”  
  
”Se on kyllä kaunis”, Teddy sanoi ja katsoi häntä. ”Mitä minä nyt siis teen?”  
  
Hän tajusi aika nopeasti, että soutaminen oli sittenkin helpompaa kuin soutamisen opettaminen. Muutaman kerran hän yritti kömpiä näyttämään Teddylle, miten se oikeastaan tehtiin, mutta vene keinahti aina ja Teddy säikähti ja hän itse palasi kiireesti takaisin keulaan. Mutta lopulta Teddy onnistui soutamaan rauhallisella vauhdilla sattumanvaraiseen suuntaan. Hän oli niin ylpeä Teddystä että tuntui kuin olisi ollut lihaskramppi sydämessä.  
  
”Hitto”, Teddy sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen, ”miten minä pääsen rantaan?”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ennen kuin ehti ajatella sitä sen kummemmin.  
  
”Mitä? Minä en oikein edes näe laituria.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin vain –”, hän aloitti, ja siinä vaiheessa hän alkoi jänistää. Laituri häämötti rannassa Teddyn vasemman olkapään takana. Ehkä heidän pitäisi vain mennä mökkiin. Remus ja Sirius varmaan istuivat siellä ihan tylsistyneinä ja odottivat heitä.  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy kysyi ja kuulosti nyt ihan oikeasti uteliaalta.  
  
No hitto. ”Minä mietin vain, että oletteko sinä ja Victoire… tehän olitte… te ette kai enää ole yhdessä?”  
  
Teddy katseli häntä pää kallellaan. ”Emme ole.”  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen, ”tai siis tarkoitan tietenkin että, tuota, harmin paikka. Tai en minä tarkoita sitäkään. Tarkoitan että…”  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi, ”ei se haittaa. Kyllä minä tiedän mitä sinä tarkoitat.”  
  
”Tiedätkö?” James kysyi. Hitto. Ei hän ollut tajunnut olevansa _niin_ läpinäkyvä -  
  
”Sinä tarkoitat että olet pahoillani jos minä olen pahoillani”, Teddy sanoi. ”En minä ole. Me emme ole olleet yhdessä enää pariin vuoteen.”  
  
”Ahaa”, James sanoi ja katseli järvelle. Teddy oli lopettanut soutamisen, joten nyt he oikeastaan vain lilluivat tässä. Oli hirveän hiljaista, ikään kuin he olisivat olleet ainoat ihmiset koko maailmassa. Ja jos hän kysyisi jotain noloa, Teddy ei voisi vain nauraa ja lähteä, ellei sitten ollut hoksannut miten oli mahdollista soutaa johonkin tiettyyn suuntaan. ”Siitä on siis jo pari vuotta.”  
  
”Niin on”, Teddy sanoi ja kurotti veneen laidan yli varmaan kokeillakseen vettä sormenpäillä. Vene kuitenkin keikahti hiukan ja Teddy palasi kiireesti istumaan.  
  
”Mutta sinulla ei ole uutta –”, James sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa, kun Teddy nosti katseensa häneen, ”- tyttöystävää.”  
  
”Tyttöystävää?”  
  
”Tai jotain sellaista.”  
  
”Jotain sellaista”, Teddy toisti. Oli aivan mahdollista että Teddy hymyili hiukan, mutta alkoi olla jo niin hämärää että oli mahdoton olla varma. ”Olin minä Tinderissä vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Tinderissä?”  
  
”Se on sellainen vähän retro deittailusovellus.”  
  
James oli tietenkin kuullut Tinderistä. Ehkä hänen pitäisi ladata se nyt. Hän ja Teddy voisivat tavata siellä, paitsi tietenkin jos Teddy etsi vain naisia. Mutta sitä hän ei oikein uskaltanut kysyä, ei vaikka oli jo näin pimeää ja hän istui nyt auringonlaskuun päin niin ettei Teddy varmaan nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. ”Okei. Oliko se hyvä?”  
  
”Tinder? En minä löytänyt ketään.”  
  
Hitto. ”No etsitkö sinä… millaista tyyppiä sinä sitten etsit?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Teddy sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. ”Sellaista jonka kanssa voi jutella.”  
  
”Mutta varmaan sinä tykkäät myös, tuota noin, minä voin arvata. Varmaan sinä tykkäät myös urheilullisista tyypeistä?”  
  
”Vaikea sanoa. Menisikö sellainen joku aamu lenkille? Niin kuin sinä?”  
  
James avasi jo suunsa ja alkoi sitten miettiä, että ehkä Teddy kiusasi häntä. ”Kiusaatko sinä minua?”  
  
”Ehkä vähän”, Teddy sanoi ja työnsi jalkojaan eteenpäin veneen lattialla, kunnes kumisaappaiden kärjet melkein osuivat Jamesia varpaisiin. ”Senkö takia sinä urheilet niin paljon? Että joku tykkäisi sinusta sitten enemmän?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että olisi kuulostanut vähemmän järkyttyneeltä. ”Se on minun _juttuni._ Niin kuin sinulla on lukeminen.”  
  
”Lukeminen?”  
  
”Sinähän luet kaiken aikaa. Et kai sinä tee sitä sen takia että joku muu tykkäisi sinusta.”  
  
”Mutta sinullahan on –”, Teddy sanoi ja piti sitten lyhyen tauon. ”Sinulla on aika paljon lihaksia.”  
  
Hitto. Hän tuijotti Teddyä ja Teddy katseli pimeneviä rantoja. _Lihaksia._ Hänellä oli _lihaksia._ Ja vielä _paljon._ Teddy oli huomannut ne. Voisikohan hän jotenkin hienovaraisesti selvittää, mistä lihaksista Teddy piti eniten? Sitten hän voisi sopivilla hetkillä vähän heilutella t-paidan helmaa niistä kohdista. Tai jos Teddy pitikin vaikka reisilihaksista, hän voisi väittää että oli pudottanut kaikki farkkunsa järveen.  
  
”Ja tietenkin se näyttää hyvältä kun on tuollainen, tuota, jäntevä”, Teddy sanoi. ”Kyllä minä tiedän että tytöt tykkäävät siitä.”  
  
”Tytöt?” James sanoi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. Sitten hän ryhtyi kiireesti etsimään havunneulasta, joka oli jossain vaiheessa mennyt hänen varpaidensa väliin. Teddy ei sanonut mitään. Miksi Teddy ei sanonut mitään? ”Minulla on kylmä. Ja nälkä. Voitaisiin ehkä mennä takaisin. Voitko sinä soutaa vai soudanko minä?”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjään”, Teddy sanoi mutta ei tehnyt mitään. Kun hän taas vilkaisi Teddyä, tämä piteli edelleen airoja vedessä ja katsoi häntä. Hän rykäisi muutaman kerran, ja Teddy lähti vihdoin soutamaan mutta ihan väärään suuntaan.  
  
Oli jo aivan pimeää, kun he olivat taas mökillä. James käveli edeltä ja kuunteli miten Teddyn askeleet seurasivat vähän hajamielisinä, niin kuin Teddy olisi ajoittain astunut sivuun polulta. Mökkikin näytti kauempaa niin pimeältä että alkoi epäilyttää, olivatko Remus ja Sirius kadonneet jonnekin. Ehkä ne olivat jossain pussailemassa. Hänelle tuli siitä ajatuksesta kumman katkera olo, joten hän kiirehti ovelle ja eteiseen ja sytyttämään valoja. Siellä ne onneksi istuivat, Remus ja Sirius, vierekkäin sohvalla ja räpyttelivät silmiään niin kuin pöllöt valonheittimessä. Vaikka eihän hän tiennyt miltä pöllöt näyttivät.  
  
”Te sitten tulitte takaisin”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Niin tulimme”, James sanoi. ”Minä menen nyt suihkuun.”  
  
Hän haki pyyhkeen ja pujahti sitten kylpyhuoneeseen katsomatta enää Teddyyn. Suljetun oven takaa hän kuuli, kuinka Remus pyyteli anteeksi ettei ollut opettanut Teddyä soutamaan niin kuin muut isät. Sitten vesi alkoi valua lattialle ja peitti puheen. Ehkä Teddy oli sanonut sen vahingossa. Ehkä se oli ollut vain oletus. Ehkä Teddy ei mitenkään erityisesti toivonut, että James tykkäisi nimenomaan tytöistä. Ei ollut mitään syytä hermostua tällä tavalla. Mutta hitto, isä jutteli hänelle tytöistä ihan jatkuvasti. Ei hän jaksanut sitä enää.  
  
Kun hän tuli suihkusta, Teddy istui nojatuolissa villapaita ja villasukat päällä ja luki kirjaa. Teddyn tukka oli rauhallisen vaaleansininen ja Teddy vilkaisi häntä ihan vain nopeasti, kun hän pujahti heidän huoneeseensa. Siellä hän sitten istui patjallaan ja odotti. Varmaan hän oli vain haaveillut liikoja.


	4. Chapter 4

Hän heräsi siihen, että joku seisoi hänen vieressään ja riisui vaatteitaan. Kesti hetken tajuta että se oli Teddy. Teddyn vasemman olkapään yläpuolella keikkui himmeä valoloitsu ja Teddy kiskoi parhaillaan farkkuja jalasta, mutta James ei kyllä nyt rupeaisi katselemaan. Hän painoi naaman takaisin tyynyyn ja piti sen siellä, ja äänistä päätellen Teddy heitti farkkujen perässä lattialle t-paidan ja ehkä sukatkin. Häntä alkoi jo melkein harmittaa ettei hän katsellut, mutta kun hän yritti varovasti kurkistaa, Teddy oli jo istuutumassa patjalle.  
  
”Hei”, Teddy sanoi. ”Sinä olet hereillä.”  
  
”Enkä ole.”  
  
”Nyt kun sinä kerran olet hereillä”, Teddy sanoi ja veti polvet rintaa vasten, ”haittaako jos minä kysyn yhtä juttua?”  
  
James huokaisi syvään ja kääntyi sitten selälleen. Ehkä Teddy halusi kysyä minkälaisista tytöistä hän tykkäsi. Mutta eihän se varsinaisesti ollut Teddyn vika, niin kuin ei tietenkään ollut myöskään isän. Hänen olisi vain pitänyt sanoa niille että ne olivat väärässä, ja että oli tyhmää että ne olettivat sillä tavalla. Olisi varmaan riittänyt että sen olisi saanut sanottua kerran. Hänestä ei vain ollut siihen. Mutta Teddy näytti hyvältä istuessaan tuolla tavalla lakanoiden keskellä polvet koukussa ilman vaatteita, tai no alushousut tietenkin oli mutta ei niitä tästä kulmasta paljon nähnyt. Ei hän voinut olla vihainen Teddylle.  
  
”James?”  
  
”Kysy vain”, hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä sentään oli unesta karhea eikä sellainen kirkas ja aika nuoren kuuloinen niin kuin yleensä. Joskus hän oli yrittänyt opetella puhumaan matalammin, ihan vain itsekseen kylpyhuoneessa, mutta se oli kuulostanut niin naurettavalta että hän oli luopunut siitä.  
  
”Pidätkö sinä tytöistä?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Ehkä hän oli kuullut väärin. Mutta huoneessa oli aivan hiljaista eikä Teddy ollut edes kuiskannut, ja nyt Teddy katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin ja Teddyn tukka oli kärjistä vähän violetti. Hän veti peiton leukaan asti ja nielaisi. ”En.”  
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi, sammutti valon, meni peiton alle ja kääntyi selin häneen. Ulkoa kuului kuinka tuuli liikutti viinimarjapensaita. Hän tuijotti Teddyn niskaa. Sydän alkoi kiihdyttää typerästi vähän myöhässä. Hän sanoi itselleen että Teddy oli varmaan jo unessa tai ainakin nukahtamaisillaan, hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti antaa Teddyn nukkua, ja Teddyhän oli vain kysynyt, tykkäsikö hän tytöistä. Ei siinä ollut sen kummempaa.  
  
”Selvä?”  
  
Hän kuuli miten Teddyn hengityksen rytmi horjahti. Teddy pyörähti selälleen ja katsoi sitten häntä, ja hän veti naamaansa vähän kauemmas. ”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi aika pehmeällä äänellä.  
  
”Minä vain –”, James sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa. ”Onko se noin yksinkertaista?”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
”Että minä sanon etten tykkää tytöistä ja sinä olet vain sillä tavalla että… _selvä?_ ”  
  
Teddy katsoi häntä hetken, kääntyi sitten vatsalleen ja kohottautui kyynärpäiden varassa ylemmäs. Häntä alkoi heti kaduttaa. ”Tykkäätkö sinä sitten pojista?”  
  
Kai hän oli toivonut että Teddy kysyisi tuota. Hän ei vain tiennyt, miten hitossa Teddy oli sen tajunnut. Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi ja naurahti sitten äänettömästi, mutta hänellä oli sellainen olo ettei Teddy ehkä kuitenkaan nauranut hänelle. ”En minä tiedä mitä muuta minä voisin sanoa. Haluatko sinä sanoa jotain?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Tai tuota, en minä tiedä. Minä vain… se tuntuu vähän monimutkaisemmalta jutulta.”  
  
”Miksi?” Teddy kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. ”Oletko kertonut muille?”  
  
James pudisteli taas päätään.  
  
”Etkö ole kertonut muille kuin minulle?”  
  
Tuntui siltä että hän oli pudistellut päätään jo jonkin aikaa. ”En. En minä tiedä miksi. Se vain ei jotenkin tule puheeksi.”  
  
”Etkö kenellekään?”  
  
”No”, hän sanoi, ”suutelin yhtä poikaa pari vuotta sitten koulussa. Tai hän suuteli minua. Niin että hän varmaan tietää. Mutta emme me puhuneet siitä.”  
  
”Mutta sinun isäsi –”  
  
”Isä puhuu minulle tytöistä.”  
  
”Luoja”, Teddy sanoi ja naurahti sitten, ” _tytöistä_ ”, ja jostain syystä myös Jamesia alkoi naurattaa, niin kuin se olisi ollut jotenkin hassua eikä pelkästään raivostuttavaa että hänen isänsä oli niin hölmö. Hän nauroi Teddyn mukana ja siitä tuli parempi olo. Että olikin outoa että kaikki vain aina kuvittelivat hänen tykkäävän tytöistä. Muut olivat outoja, ei hän. ”James?”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Haluatko jutella minulle? Pojista?”  
  
Hän kuvitteli miten kertoisi Teddylle, että oli yksi poika josta hän tykkäsi. Sellainen jonka tukka vaihtoi aina väriä ja joka luki älyttömän paljon kirjoja eikä oikein tajunnut urheilua mutta oli muuten aika fiksu, ja joka antoi pursottaa kermavaahtoa suoraan suuhun eikä osannut soutaa. Ehkä Teddy menisi aivan hiljaiseksi eikä sanoisi pitkään aikaan mitään, ja sitten lopulta Teddy kysyisi matalalla karhealla äänellä _olenko se minä_ ja hän vastaisi _olet_ ja sitten Teddy nojautuisi häntä kohti ja suutelisi.  
  
”Minua väsyttää”, hän sanoi ääneen. ”Ehkä me voisimme vain ruveta nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Teddy sanoi matalalla karhealla äänellä, ja se tuli niin läheltä että varpaita kipristytti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Sirius istui sängyn jalkopäässä. Hän yritti suuttua mutta ei se oikein onnistunut, hän oli varmaan liian uninen tai liian hämmentynyt.  
  
”Nukutko sinä?” Sirius kysyi, kun hän avasi silmänsä.  
  
”En varsinaisesti.”  
  
”Hyvä. Aurinko on nousemassa. Mennään soutamaan.”  
  
Hän katseli Siriuksen nutturaa. Se näytti siltä kuin sitä ei olisi avattu kertaakaan illan jälkeen. Hiukset törröttivät sinne tänne. ”Oletko sinä nukkunut ollenkaan?”  
  
”Minähän nukun sohvalla”, Sirius sanoi ja taputti sitten kutakuinkin hänen vasenta polveaan peiton läpi. ”Tule nyt. Siellä on taatusti kaunista. Ja sehän on hyvää kuntoilua.”  
  
” _Hyvää kuntoilua._ ”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse kuntoilla jos et halua. Minä voin tehdä sen.”  
  
”Emmehän me voi vain jättää poikia tänne.”  
  
”Mitä luulet että he tekevät”, Sirius sanoi ja virnisti, ”harrastavat seksiä?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Siriusta ja räpytteli silmiään, mutta Sirius vain jatkoi hymyilemistä. _Merlin._ Hän ei ilmeisesti pääsisi nukkumaan ennen kuin olisi käynyt Siriuksen kanssa soutelemassa. Koko ajatus oli tietenkin aivan hölmö, mutta toisaalta hän oli vasta kuusikymmentäkolmevuotias. Kyllä hän vielä voisi tehdä hölmöjä asioita.  
  
”Siellä on varmaan kylmä”, hän sanoi kun kömpi pois peiton alta.  
  
”Me olemme velhoja”, Sirius sanoi ja jäi seisomaan sängyn viereen, kun hän etsi paitaansa lattialta, ”kyllä minä saan sinut pysymään lämpimänä.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Etkö ala jo lämmetä?” Sirius kysyi, ja hän koetti mulkaista Siriusta, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut, koska hänellä ei ollut vielä paitaa päällä ja Sirius tuijotti.  
  
”Älä katso.”  
  
”Mitä? Sinuako? Kyllä minä tiedän miltä sinä näytät.”  
  
”Minä olen nyt vanhempi.”  
  
”Sinä olet idiootti”, Sirius sanoi ja ojensi hänelle hänen farkkunsa, ”niin kuin aina ennenkin. Paitsi että ei sinua nuorena haitannut. Sinä menit vaikeaksi vasta sen jälkeen kun tulin takaisin…”  
  
”Azkabanista.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”En minä tiedä mistä se johtui”, hän sanoi, koska Siriuksen ääni oli äkkiä mennyt synkäksi. ”Ehkä minulla oli vain niin paljon uusia arpia. Ja niin paljon aikaa oli kulunut sinä välissä. Kaikki tuntui oudolta.”  
  
”Minä tunnuin oudolta.”  
  
”Minä luulin ettei meidän pitänyt enää jutella siitä.”  
  
Sirius veti syvään henkeä ja hymyili sitten puolella suulla. ”Meidän ei pitänyt enää pyytää anteeksi. Niin se meni. Koska me olemme molemmat pyytäneet anteeksi jo ihan riittävästi.”  
  
”Mennään nyt sinne järvelle”, Remus sanoi, ”kunhan minä löydän villapaitani.”  
  
Rannassa he löysivät soutuveneen sieltä mistä pitkin, tosin väärin päin. Ilmeisesti Teddy ja James olivat peruuttaneet rantaan. Hänen pitäisi varmaan huomenna puhua pojille vähän soutamisesta. Hän odotti että Sirius kömpi veneeseen ja työnsi sen sitten vesille, ja Sirius hymyili typerästi niin kuin olisi ollut onnellinen. Nouseva aurinko välkehti veden pinnalla ja taivas näytti täältä katsottuna vielä suuremmalta kuin viinimarjapensaiden välistä.  
  
”Sinä olet taitava tässä”, Sirius sanoi, kun Remus oli soutanut vähän matkaa.  
  
”Minä olin täällä paljon”, hän sanoi, ”ennen. Ja minä luulin että sinä lupasit soutaa.”  
  
”Milloin ennen?”  
  
”Silloin kun sinä olit poissa.”  
  
”Silloin kun minä olin Azkabanissa?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Jos minulla ei ollut töitä Lontoossa tai jossain muussa kaupungissa, minä tulin aina tänne. Yhdessä välissä olin täällä melkein vuoden. Istuin vain täällä ja kirjoitin.”  
  
”Mitä sinä kirjoitit?” Sirius kysyi. ”Runojako?”  
  
”Novelleja.” Remus souti vähän matkaa ja nosti sitten molemmat airot ylös vedestä. ”Miksi sinä luulet että minä kirjoittaisin runoja?”  
  
”Sinä vain näytät siltä”, Sirius sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”tai näytit siltä, silloin nuorempana. Sinulla oli aina tarkoituksella rikkinäiset vaatteet.”  
  
”Eivät ne olleet _tarkoituksella_ rikkinäiset.”  
  
”Ai sinä et osannut korjausloitsuja?”  
  
”Minä en vain kerennyt miettiä sitä.”  
  
”Sinä näytit ihan sellaiselta tyypiltä”, Sirius sanoi vähän hiljempaa, ”joka muuttaa johonkin syrjäiseen taloon keskelle ei-mitään ja rupeaa kirjoittamaan surullisia runoja, jos käy niin että paras ystävä tuomitaan yhtäkkiä syyttömänä vankilaan.”  
  
”En minä tiennyt että sinä olit –”  
  
”Mistä vetoa että ne runot kertoivat minusta”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus laittoi airot takaisin veteen ja jatkoi soutamista. Vastarannalla linnut olivat alkaneet laulaa. ”Ne olivat novelleja.”  
  
Hän ei oikein kestänyt katsoa miten leveästi Sirius hymyili. ”Ne siis kertoivat minusta.”  
  
”En minä pysty valehtelemaan sinulle.”  
  
”Etkö? Remus, mitä sinä oikein haluat elämältäsi? Mikä tekisi sinut onnelliseksi?”  
  
Hän piti suunsa tiukasti kiinni.  
  
”Sinä et taida tietää itsekään.”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluaisit? Että olisit onnellinen?”  
  
”Haluaisin lähteä johonkin syrjäiseen taloon keskelle ei-mitään sellaisen tyypin kanssa, joka kirjoittaa runoja minusta”, Sirius sanoi ja nojasi molemmat kyynärpäänsä veneen keulaan vähän niin kuin olisi yrittänyt poseerata. Remus puri hampaat alahuuleen jottei olisi hymyillyt. ”Mitä? Miksi sinä hymyilet?”  
  
”Sinä luulet olevasi niin komea.”  
  
”Komea? Sinä et ole vuosikausiin pitänyt minua komeana.”  
  
Hän hymyili ihan vähän mutta sekin oli selvästi liikaa. Sirius alkoi nauraa.  
  
”Oletko? Remus, olenko minä komea? Sano että olen.”  
  
”Minä soudan nyt tuonne vastarannalle ja jätän sinut sinne.”  
  
”Tämä on järvi, minä osaan kyllä kiertää sen.”  
  
”Sinä jäisit kuitenkin vain sinne istumaan ja odottamaan että minä tulisin takaisin hakemaan sinut.”  
  
”Niin jäisin”, Sirius sanoi, nojasi kyynärpäät polviin ja nojautui häntä kohti, ”ja sinä tulisit, eikö niin?”  
  
Tietenkin hän tulisi. Hän tulisi hakemaan Siriuksen ihan mistä vain. Ehkä sen takia hän oli yrittänyt pitää Siriuksen kaukana silloin vuosia sitten, kun sota oli ollut ohi ja kaikki oli ollut ikään kuin hyvin. Ehkä hän oli tiennyt, että tekisi Siriuksen takia melkein mitä vain.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ”minä tekisin sinun takiasi melkein mitä vain.”  
  
”Voisitko olla hiljaa”, Remus sanoi ohuemmalla äänellä kuin oli ollut tarkoitus, ”en kuule luontoääniä kun sinä puhut.”  
  
Sirius nojasi kyynärpäänsä veneen reunaan ja katseli häntä kunnes melkein horjahti laidan yli, ja hän souti tasaiseen tahtiin ympäri järveä kunnes aurinko oli kiivennyt nummille saakka ja hartioihin sattui.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Teddy kahisteli farkkujaan hänen vieressään. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja katseli miten Teddy veti farkut jalkaan, ja sitten hän muisti, mistä he olivat puhuneet.  
  
Hitto.  
  
Hän oli kertonut Teddylle.  
  
”Huomenta”, Teddy sanoi ja veti t-paidan päälleen. ”Mennäänkö aamupalalle?”  
  
”Onko siellä aamupalaa?” James kysyi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti aivan normaalilta, mutta takuulla jokin oli muuttunut. Ehkä päivänvalossa hän huomaisi, että Teddy katsoisi nyt häntä erilailla kuin ennen.  
  
”En usko”, Teddy sanoi, ”isä nukkuu sohvalla ja Sirius nukkuu isän sängyssä. Mutta sinähän osaat tehdä pannukakkuja.”  
  
James olisi kyllä sanonut jotain mutta ei ehtinyt, ennen kuin Teddy iski hänelle silmää.  
  
Hitto.  
  
Hän tuijotti niin kauan että se alkoi tuntua vähän hölmöltä, ja sitten hän mietti olisiko pitänyt iskeä silmää takaisin, mutta se olisi varmaan tuntunut vielä hölmömmältä. Siinä vaiheessa Teddy oli kuitenkin jo ovella eikä edes näyttänyt siltä kuin olisi tajunnut, ettei James tiennyt lainkaan mitä tehdä.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Mahtavaa”, Teddy sanoi ja avasi oven, ”toivottavasti kermavaahto ei lopu kesken.”  
  
Kun James hetken päästä hiipi keittiöön, Remus ja Sirius olivat jo heränneet. Sirius tuijotti häntä hämmentyneen mutta ilahtuneen näköisenä makuuhuoneesta, jonka ovi oli jostain käsittämättömästä syystä levällään, ja Remus istui sohvalla ja tuijotti ilmeisesti omia sukkiaan, jotka oli ripoteltu jokseenkin huolimattomasti matolle. Teddy puolestaan oli keittämässä kahvia.  
  
”Hitto että tuoksuu hyvältä”, James sanoi ja etsi sitten sen eilisen vehnäjauhopussin. Kun hän oli saanut pannukakut alkuun, hän rupesi miettimään, olikohan Teddy mahtanut tajuta että hän puhui siis kahvin tuoksusta, ei Teddyn tuoksusta. Mutta vaikutti vähän myöhäiseltä korjata asiaa. Ja tietenkin myös Teddy tuoksui hyvältä. James vain toivoi että olisi päässyt vähän lähemmäksi haistelemaan.  
  
”Pojat”, Remus kysyi sohvalta käheällä äänellä, ”mitä te oikein teette?”  
  
”James tekee minulle pannukakkua”, Teddy sanoi, ja Remus näytti melkein liikuttuneelta.  
  
Hän teki Teddylle sittenkin lettuja. Teddy ei vaikuttanut huomaavan eroa, söi vain kaiken ja pursotti kermavaahtoa päälle. Hän koetti kuvitella että he olivat kahdestaan ja yhdessä, siis sillä tavalla oikeasti yhdessä, siis että he olivat pariskunta ja tämä oli heidän vähän oudosti kalustettu ja pölyinen maaseutuasuntonsa. Kuvittelu oli kyllä vähän vaikeaa, koska Remus ja Sirius kömpivät myös keittiöön, istuivat Teddyn molemmin puolin ja lupasivat tehdä lounasta, jos James tekisi heillekin lettuja. Hän koetti kysellä vanhuksilta, mitä nämä olivat tehneet viime yönä kun olivat heränneet toistensa sängyistä ja muutenkin näyttivät aika väsähtäneiltä. Kumpikaan ei myöntänyt mitään mutta Remus punastui, ja Teddy tuijotti Jamesia silmät suurina ja pursotti kermavaahtoa suoraan lautaselle.  
  
Aamupalan jälkeen James kävi juoksemassa. Aurinko lämmitti selkää, kanervikko liikkui hiljaa tuulessa ja askeleet tömähtelivät pehmeinä hiekkatietä vasten. Vähän ajan päästä hänellä oli jo melkein normaali olo. Olihan se hienoa että hän oli saanut kerrottua Teddylle, eikä Teddy varmaan aikonut hämmentyä asiasta mitenkään erityisesti koska ei ollut tehnyt sitä jo. Ja jos Teddy ei tykännyt hänestä tai pojista ylipäänsä, niin siinä tapauksessa he voisivat olla ystäviä. Sekin olisi aivan hyvä. Se riittäisi hänelle. Se hitto vie riittäisi hänelle. Sitä hän toisteli ja alkoi jo uskoa siihen, mutta sitten hän tuli takaisin pihaan ja Teddy seisoi tikapuilla talon seinustalla ilman paitaa ja shortsit jalassa ja kurkotteli räystääseen.  
  
James kääntyi ympäri ja meni tekemään vielä vähän punnerruksia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Teddy oli tosiaan huomamaatta päässyt kasvamaan melkein aikuiseksi. Remus nojasi taaksepäin puutarhatuolissa jonka Sirius oli korjannut muutamalla natisevalla loitsulla ja mietti, että oikeastaan oli suoranainen ihme että niin oli käynyt. Yleensähän elämässä asiat menivät lopulta pieleen ja jos niin ei käynyt itsestään, kyllä hän jotenkin sai sen aikaan. Mutta tuossa Teddy nyt puhdisti räystäitä puoliksi loitsuilla ja puoliksi heittelemällä lehtiä ja roskia käsin reunan yli. Jos Remus olisi jostain ollut ylpeä elämässään niin siitä, millainen Teddystä oli tullut, vaikka kyllähän hän tiesi ettei se ollut hänen aikaansaannostaan. Teddy oli lempeä ja ystävällinen ja toiveikas. Ei hän olisi pystynyt sellaista opettamaan.  
  
”Hän näyttää ihan sinulta”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui Remuksen puutarhatuolin selkänojaan niin että loitsut raksahtelivat, ”tai oikeastaan sinulta neljäkymmentä vuotta sitten.”  
  
Teddy vilkaisi heitä olkansa yli ja irvisti mutta ei näyttänyt olevan kovin pahoillaan.  
  
”Teddy, kuinka vanha sinä oikeastaan olet?” Sirius kysyi ja työnsi aurinkolaseja paremmin nenälle, vaikka oli pilvistä. Siriuksen kädet olivat ihan lähellä Remuksen olkapäitä ja Sirius tuoksui kahvilta ja vanhalta villapaidalta. ”Kaksikymmentäyksi?”  
  
”Kaksikymmentäviisi”, Teddy sanoi naurunsekaisella äänellä.  
  
”Hyvä Merlin sentään, oletko niin iäkäs?”  
  
Teddy pudisteli päätään ilmeisesti Siriuksen hölmöydelle ja Remus toivoi että olisi voinut tehdä saman mutta pelkäsi, että hänen nenänsä osuisi Siriuksen nenään. Niinpä hän pysytteli niin liikkumattomana kuin pystyi ja odotti, että Sirius menisi vähän kauemmas. Sirius ei mennyt.  
  
”Näytänkö minä oikeasti isältä?” Teddy kysyi kasvot räystääseen päin, niin että sanoja oli vaikea erottaa.  
  
Remus tunsi miten Sirius suoristi selkänsä hänen takanaan. Hän veti syvään henkeä, mutta sitten Siriuksen vasen kämmen laskeutui hänen olkapäälleen ja puristi kevyesti. ”Kyllä sinä näytät. Sinulla on Remuksen nenä ja suu. Ja Remuskin oli tuollainen hirveän laiha vaikka syötin hänelle mitä.”  
  
_Mitä sinä syötit minulle_ , Remus ajatteli ja puraisi itseään huuleen. Teddy heitteli hajamielisen näköisesti lehtimöhnää viinimarjapensaiden sekaan ja vilkuili heitä. ”Minä en oikein ole nähnyt kuvia isästä nuorena. Ihan muutaman vain.”  
  
Siriuksen käsi Remuksen olkapäällä oli vakaa ja raskas, vaikka Sirius veti äänekkäästi henkeä. ”Niinkö? Remus, miksi sinä et ole esitellyt nuoruuskuviasi?”  
  
”Ei minulla ole”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Mitä sinä olet tehnyt niille?” Sirius kysyi kevyellä äänellä. ”Olihan sinulla vaikka miten paljon. Muistatko kun minä ostin sen jästikameran kesällä 1979, sen joka sylki kuvat ulos saman tien? Silloin kun me olimme lähdössä sille reissulle?”  
  
”Mille reissulle?” Teddy kysyi.  
  
”Me teimme sellaisen autoreissun Skotlantiin”, Sirius sanoi, nosti toisen kämmenenkin Remuksen olkapäälle ja painoi peukaloita kevyesti lapaluiden väliin vähän kuin olisi yrittänyt hieroa häntä, tai ehkä rauhoitella. Hän mietti mitä Teddy mahtoi ajatella, ja sitten hän alkoi miettiä mitä itse ajatteli. ”Minä ja Remus, ja James ja Lily ja Peter”, Sirius jatkoi, kaikki nimet samalla äänensävyllä, niin kuin neljäkymmentä vuotta tässä välissä olisivat tehneet heistä kaikista taas ystäviä ja pyyhkineet sen mitä oli tapahtunut, vaikka eihän se oikeasti niin mennyt. ”Sen piti olla sellainen reissu kuin jästielokuvissa, villit nuoret miehet keskenään erämaassa.” Sirius nauroi käheää naurua, joka solahti Remuksen kylkiluiden väliin. ”Mutta eihän se tietenkään niin mennyt. Jamesin piti saada Lily mukaan ja kyllähän me kaikki muutkin tykkäsimme Lilystä, niin että ei siinä mitään. Mutta piti vähän varoa mitä sanoi. Ja onneksi Lily tuli, koska hän olikin ainoa joka oikeasti osasi ajaa autoa. Remus ajoi vähän matkaa ja meidän piti suoristaa niitä kolhuja varmaan miljoonalla loitsulla.”  
  
”Ei se niin huonosti mennyt”, Remus mutisi.  
  
”Remus oli aivan surkea”, Sirius sanoi ja pyöritti peukaloitaan hänen lapaluidensa taitteissa. ”Mutta ei se mitään. Me etsimme aina jonkun hyvän paikan yöksi ja laitoimme teltat pystyyn, sellaista se oli, paistoimme vaahtokarkkeja ja makkaraa nuotiolla ja juttelimme ja joimme kaljaa ja minä yritin opettaa Peteriä suutelemaan.”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta mutta onnistuikin vain tömäyttämään otsansa Siriuksen rintaan. Hemmetti.  
  
”Etkö muista?” Sirius sanoi niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. ”Se Peterin seiskaluokan tyttöystävä oli lempannut hänet ja Peter oli saanut jotenkin päähänsä että se johtui siitä, että hän oli huono suutelemaan. Tai huono seksissä, en minä muista miten päin se meni. Hän ei kuitenkaan olisi antanut minun opettaa hänelle seksiä. Mutta me olimme juoneet aika monta kaljaa ja James ja Lily vähän yllyttivät, ja sitten minä koetin opettaa häntä.”  
  
”Mutta –”, Remus sanoi ja nieleskeli, ”- miten sinä muka osasit? Paremmin kuin Peter?”  
  
”Älä mieti sitä”, Sirius sanoi, työnsi sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja kuljetti sormenpäitä päänahkaa pitkin, ihan vain pari sekuntia, niin että juuri kun hän oli älähtämäisillään, Sirius taputtikin häntä päälaelle ja palautti kätensä hänen hartialleen. ”Ihan rehellisesti sanottuna enhän minä osannutkaan. Tai olin minä jonkin verran suudellut ihmisiä, mutta lähinnä minä olin vain parempi puhumaan kuin Peter.”  
  
Teddy oli kiivennyt alas tikkailta ja istuutunut alimmalle askeleelle kuuntelemaan Siriusta. Remus avasi suunsa sanoakseen että nyt tämä sai riittää, heidän pitäisi ruveta miettimään lounasta tai mitä tahansa, mutta sitten hän tuli vilkaisseeksi Teddyn silmiä.  
  
”Jamesilla ja Lilyllä oli tietenkin oma teltta”, Sirius sanoi. ”Me kutsuimme sitä kutukodaksi. Kerran minä onnistuin livahtamaan sinne ja se olikin ihan pieni, hädin tuskin yhtään laajennettu loitsuilla. James selitti että Lily oli tottunut jästitavaroihin eikä velhoteltassa kuulemma ollut retkeilytunnelmaa. Mutta siellä he sitten nukkuivat kahdestaan. Yleensä he menivät ensimmäisenä telttaan ja me muut istuimme nuotion ääressä ja olimme ihan hiton kateellisia kun ajattelimme, että siellä he vain naivat kaikki yöt.”  
  
”Emmekä olleet”, Remus sanoi ja yritti potkaista Siriusta jalkaan mutta osuikin puutarhatuoliin, joka keinahti uhkaavasti hänen allaan.  
  
”Peter ainakin oli”, Sirius sanoi. ”Peter halusi nukkua yksikseen, kuulemma hän oli kuunnellut minun kuorsaustani seitsemän vuotta eikä kestänyt enää. Mutta Remusta ei haitannut. Niin että meillä oli yhteinen teltta. Se oli sellainen kirkkaanvihreä. Onkohan se jossain tallessa?”  
  
”Ei kyllä ole.”  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoi ja kumartui lähemmäs häntä, ja hän yritti kumartua karkuun mutta ei oikein taipunut selätä, ”sinä olet säästänyt sen. Sinulla on varmaan kaikki valokuvatkin jossain pölyisessä laatikossa. Mikset ole näyttänyt niitä Teddylle?”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Teddy katsoi nyt suoraan häneen eikä sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain, ja Siriuksen kädet hänen olkapäillään kevenivät äkkiä niin kuin Siriuskin olisi tajunnut, ettei se ollut ihan helppo kysymys.  
  
”Se tuntui niin pahalta”, hän sanoi lopulta. ”En minä kestänyt ajatella sitä.”  
  
”Mutta minä olisin halunnut –”, Teddy sanoi ja selvitti sitten kurkkuaan, ”olisin halunnut tietää millainen sinä olit.”  
  
”Minä voin kertoa”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi molemmat kämmenet ihan vain hetkeksi Remuksen niskaan. Remus joutui keskittymään ettei nojannut Siriuksen kosketusta vasten. ”Minä muistan oikein hyvin. Muistan melkein kaiken.”  
  
”Muistatko?” Remus kysyi ohuella äänellä. Hän itse oli halunnut vain unohtaa.  
  
”Azkabanin jälkeen en muistanut melkein mitään. Mutta se kaikki tuli pikkuhiljaa takaisin. Minä voin kertoa Teddylle niistä ajoista, jos sinä et pysty.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Teddy katsoi häntä pää kallellaan niin kuin olisi koettanut arvioida, pitikö hänelle olla vihainen vai ei. Jos Teddy ei suuttuisi hänelle, ehkä se tarkoitti että Teddy piti häntä niin hauraana ja surullisena ettei hän kestäisi sellaista.  
  
”Missä James muuten on?” Teddy kysyi.  
  
”Tekee kyykkyhyppyjä tiellä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Remus ja Teddy osuivat olohuoneeseen samaan aikaan. Remus oli etsimässä kirjaa, jonka oli jättänyt sohvalle lojumaan, ja ilmeisesti Teddy teki samaa, koska Teddyn kirja näytti lojuvan sohvalla Remuksen kirjan vieressä. Hän aikoi jo napata kirjansa ja livistää, mutta Teddy tarttui sohvanpieleen, huokaisi ja suoristi selkänsä. Näin lähietäisyydeltä Teddy oli paljon pitempi kuin hän. Hänen ei varmaan olisi kuulunut yllättyä.  
  
”Isä”, Teddy sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä, ”en minä ole vihainen.”  
  
”Ole vain”, Remus sanoi kiireesti. ”Sinulla on oikeus siihen. Minun olisi pitänyt kertoa niistä –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän että se on sinulle tosi vaikeaa”, Teddy sanoi, ”ja että olet surullinen. Että olet aina ollut surullinen siitä. Kyllä minä tiedän sen.”  
  
Remus nieleskeli vähän ja etsi sanoja, mutta ne karkasivat hänen ulottuviltaan. Hitto vie. Hänen poikansa, hänen älykäs, ystävällinen, lempeä, mietteliäs, kertakaikkisen loistava poikansa oli aina tiennyt että hän oli surullinen. Eihän sen nyt niin olisi pitänyt mennä. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Minä en osaa edes kuvitella sitä”, Teddy sanoi, ”sitä että millaista sinun elämäsi oli. Sotien aikana ja niiden jälkeen. Tai… siinä välissä. Kun ystäväsi olivat kuolleet, ja Sirius… Sirius oli kai sinulle läheisin.”  
  
Remus kohautti olkapäitään. Nivelet niksahtelivat. Sitten häntä alkoi yskittää, ja hän yski jonkin aikaa ennen kuin uskalsi taas katsoa Teddyä silmiin.  
  
"Kai se on hyvä asia”, Teddy sanoi melkein suostuttelevalla äänellä. ”Te selvisitte, sinä ja Sirius. Ja te olette vielä... ette nyt ihan nuoria, mutta kuitenkin…”  
  
”Hengissä.”  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan. Remus mietti vähän hajamielisesti sitä miten Sirius oli sanonut, että Teddyllä oli hänen suunsa. Ja miten ihmeessä Sirius muka muisti, millainen suu hänellä oli ollut kaksikymmentäyksivuotiaana?  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä, ”minulla on varmaan täällä niitä kuvia. Jossakin. Luulen että piilotin ne tänne. Niin että jos haluat… voisin yrittää etsiä ne.”  
  
Teddy katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut, että hän voisi olla niin urhoollinen. ”Joo. Se olisi hienoa.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Teddykin nyökkäsi. Lattialaudat natisivat. Sitten ulkoa alkoi kuulua ähinää, ja he kiersivät sohvapöydän eri puolilta ikkunan luo kurkistamaan. James ja Sirius olivat siellä viinimarjapensaiden takana, katosivat välillä näkyvistä ja välillä ilmeisesti hyppäsivät taivasta kohti kädet ojollaan. Sirius näytti aika tuskastuneelta ja Jamesilla puolestaan oli hyvin päättäväinen ilme. Kun Remus vilkaisi taas Teddyä, poika katseli sitä pomppimista kädet taskuissa ja hymyili suu auki.  
  
”James on aika mukava”, Remus sanoi ja järkyttyi sitten itsekin, mutta eihän sitä voinut takaisinkaan ottaa.  
  
”Niin on”, Teddy sanoi, hymyili hänelle nopeasti ja pujotteli sitten huonekalujen ohi pois olohuoneesta kädet edelleen taskuissa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 ”Hei.”  
  
”Hei”, Teddy sanoi, vilkaisi häntä ja asettui sitten syvemmälle puutarhatuoliin. Teddyn tukka oli tummansininen ja muutenkin Teddy näytti aika mietteliäältä. Ehkä Teddy mietti sitä mistä he olivat eilen puhuneet, sitä että hän tykkäsi pojista. Hän seisoi hetken Teddyn vieressä, mutta sitten tuli niin hölmö olo että oli pakko etsiä toinen puutarhatuoli. Hän löysi viinimarjapensaiden välistä sellaisen, joka ei ollut kokonaan romahtanut, ja muutamalla hyvin tähdätyllä loitsulla hän sai sen pysymään kasassa. Se muuttui samalla myös pehmeäksi, mutta eihän se niin paljon haitannut.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” hän kysyi kun istui lopultakin Teddyn vieressä rennosti ja huolettomasti kädet käsinojilla. Sydän kyllä pamppaili mutta ei Teddy voinut sitä kuulla.  
  
”Isää”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
James rypisti otsaansa. ”Isää?”  
  
”Aiemmin tänään, kun sinä olit tekemässä kyykkyhyppyjä”, Teddy aloitti, ja James aikoi ensin pyytää tarkennusta, koska hänhän oli tehnyt kyykkyhyppyjä vähän joka välissä, ”siis silloin aamulla, minä putsasin räystästä ja isä istuskeli tässä missä minä nyt, ja Sirius tuli paikalle ja sitten me, tuota, en oikein edes tiedä. Sirius sanoi että minä näytän samalta kuin isä nuorena, ja minä sanoin etten tiedä miltä isä näytti.”  
  
”Etkö tiedä?”  
  
”Tiedätkö sinä?” Teddy kysyi ja nielaisi niin että se näkyi. Jamesin ei kyllä varmaan kannattaisi nyt ruveta tuijottelemaan Teddyn kaulaa. ”Tai siis, tiedätkö miltä sinun isäsi näytti nuorena? Onko hän näyttänyt kuvia?”  
  
”Koko ajan”, James sanoi. ”Tai hänellä ei oikeastaan ole sellaisia kuvia joissa hän on lapsi, mutta ehkä sen takia hän esitteleekin niitä loppuja ihan kaiken aikaa. Kyllähän sinä tiedät että meidän olohuoneessa on yksi seinä melkein täynnä niitä. Isä taikoi ne siihen sellaisilla loitsuilla ettei niitä varmaan saa enää edes irti. Äitiä vähän nolotti mutta hän aina mutisi itsekseen, että se on isälle tärkeätä.”  
  
”Minun isäni on piilottanut kaikki kuvat”, Teddy sanoi, ”eikä halua puhua niistä. Eikä niistä ajoistakaan. Minulta kesti tosi pitkään tajuta, että se oli vähän outoa. Tai lapsenahan sitä kuvittelee että omat vanhemmat ovat ihan normaaleja. Vasta joskus melkein aikuisena minä tajusin, että isä ei ikinä puhu mistään mikä tapahtui ennen minun syntymääni.”  
  
”Ehkä hän luulee ettei sinua kiinnostaa.”  
  
”Ei se siitä johdu”, Teddy sanoi ja painoi niskansa puutarhatuolin selkää vasten. Teddyn hiukset alkoivat vaalentua. ”Isä taitaa olla edelleen aika surullinen. Jopa surullisempi kuin olin tajunnut.”  
  
James tuijotti nummia, joilta auringonvalo alkoi jo kadota. Kohta olisi taas ilta. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mihin koko päivä oli kadonnut. Teddy oli lukenut kirjaa ja hän oli käynyt juoksemassa, ja tietenkin he olivat syöneet ja tiskanneet ja syöneet taas, ja yhdessä välissä hän oli yrittänyt opettaa Teddyä punnertamaan, mutta se oli ollut ihan mahdotonta. Toisinaan Teddy oli nauranut hänen jutuilleen, ja silloin oli tuntunut että saattaisi alkaa vähän pyörryttää. Hän vilkaisi Teddyä ja mietti, että ehkä hänen pitäisi sanoa jotain hauskaa, mutta Teddy ei kyllä näyttänyt yhtään siltä että haluaisi kuulla mitään hauskaa.  
  
”Silloin aamulla”, Teddy sanoi hitaasti eikä vieläkään katsonut häneen, ”isä istui tässä tuolissa ja Sirius hieroi hänen olkapäitään. Vähän aikaa isä näytti aika järkyttyneeltä, melkein niin kuin olisi hirveästi kaivannut…”  
  
”Kaivannut mitä?”  
  
”Minä en usko että heillä on mitään juttua”, Teddy sanoi, ”ei ainakaan vielä. Tai enää. Mutta isän tuntien ei kyllä varmaan ole koskaan ollutkaan. Mutta luulen että…”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Että isä on vähän rakastunut häneen.”  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän tehdä jotain?” James kysyi.  
  
Teddy pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”En tiedä. En usko että me voimme tehdä juuri mitään. Minä en saa isää edes kertomaan minulle mistään mitä tapahtui ennen kuin hän oli neljäkymmentä.”  
  
”Voisimmehan me vaikka –”, James sanoi ja katseli puutarhavajaa, ”- lukita heidät jonnekin.”  
  
Teddy vilkaisi häntä ja vajaa ja sitten taas häntä ja alkoi nauraa. Hänelle tuli mukavan lämmin olo vaikka ilta alkoi jo viilentyä, ja sitten Teddy kurkotti potkaisemaan aivan kevyesti hänen puutarhatuolinsa jalkaa. Tuoli hajosi raksahdellen hänen altaan ja hän keikahti voikukkien ja sammalen sekaan. Sekin tuntui ihan mukavalta. Sammaleet olivat kyllä märkiä t-paidan läpikin mutta mitäpä tuosta. Hän katseli taivasta ja sitten Teddyn naamaa, joka huojui hirveän korkealla hänen yläpuolellaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Teddy sanoi ja ojensi hänelle kättä. ”Ei ollut tarkoitus. Kai sinä olet kunnossa?”  
  
”Olen”, hän sanoi ja katseli Teddyn kättä. Teddyllä oli pitkät sormet ja kämmenselässä oli pisamia. Elämä oli melkein täydellistä.  
  
”Hyvä”, Teddy sanoi ja hymyili vinoa hymyä. ”Minä luulin että sinä loitsit sen tuolin vähän paremmin. Ei sen olisi noin pienestä pitänyt hajota.”  
  
”Vai niin”, James sanoi, tarttui Teddyn ojennettuun käteen ja kiskaisi sitten Teddynkin nurmikkoon. Teddy laskeutui puolittain sammalille ja puolittain hänen vatsalleen, tai kyllä lantiokin jäi osittain alle, ja hän pyöräytti heidät kiireesti ympäri ennen kuin hänen kroppansa tajuaisi että Teddy makasi sen päällä. Hitto että se olisi noloa. Mutta myös jotenkin aika jännää. Sitten hän voisi katsoa Teddyä muka yllättyneenä ja sanoa _oho_ ja Teddy nauraisi ja painaisi itseään vähän lähemmäs -  
  
”Mitä hittoa tuo oli”, Teddy sanoi ja kuulosti niin iloiselta, että James pyöräytti heidät nurmikkoon vielä toisin päin. Sammaleet olivat onneksi pehmeitä. Teddyn tukka oli aivan sekaisin ja Teddyn villatakissa oli voikukkia ja naamassakin taisi olla puolikas lehti. ”Minähän vain yritin auttaa”, Teddy sanoi, ja hän työnsi kädet Teddyn villatakin alle ja kutitti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän katseli vähän aikaa ulos keittiön ikkunasta ja palasi sitten olohuoneeseen. Sirius istui siellä sohvalla, piteli kahvikuppia polvella ja luki käsityölehteä, joka oli varmaan kahdeksankymmentäluvun alusta.  
  
”Teddy ja James painivat nurmikossa”, Remus sanoi ja istuutui Siriuksen viereen sohvalle.  
  
”Ahaa”, Sirius sanoi mutta tuijotti edelleen lehteä. Siriuksen lukulasit valuivat hitaasti nenällä.  
  
”Saatoit olla oikeassa”, Remus sanoi, ”näyttää vähän siltä kuin he olisivat ihastuneita toisiinsa.”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi sitten lehden sivua.  
  
”Emmekö me ole täällä sen takia? Että he saattavat olla ihastuneita? Ja että he voivat tajuta sen täällä kun eivät pysty karkaamaan minnekään?”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudelleen ja nosti käsityölehden häntä kohti. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Kuvassa oli kirjavanruskea villatakki ja hymyilevä mies, jolla oli valtavat silmälasit. ”Eikö olekin komea?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Hän tuijotti miestä ja sitten Siriusta. ”Mitä?”  
  
Sirius kohautti olkapäitään, laski lehden takaisin syliinsä ja hörppäsi kahvimukista. ”Ja nyt tuokin kaveri on varmaan jo vanhempi kuin me.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta mitä siihen olisi muka voinut sanoa? Hän painoi suunsa takaisin kiinni ja nosti lehtipinkasta seuraavan. Se oli _Lapanen ja Pipo_ vuodelta 1979. Hän selaili sitä hiljakseen ja katseli niitä kaikkia lapasia ja pipoja. Osa näytti ihan mukavilta. Kohta olisi taas talvi ja Lontoossakin olisi kylmä, mutta tietenkin ihan eri tavalla kuin täällä. Lapsena he olivat olleet täällä joskus jouluna, mummon luona, silloin kun täysikuu ei ollut osunut joulunaikaan. Ulkona oli ollut aivan valkoista ja niin kylmää että ihoa oli pistellyt vaikka oli pukenut kuinka paljon vaatteita.  
  
”Entä tämä?” Sirius kysyi ja näytti aukeamaa hänen suuntaansa. Siinä oli ruskeatukkainen vakavannäköinen mies valtavassa valkoisessa villapaidassa. Miehen vieressä seisoi hoikka nainen, jolla oli vaaleat pitkät hiukset.  
  
”En oikein tiedä.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja käänsi sivua, ”sinähän tiedät että minä olen homo.”  
  
Remus tuijotti pari sekuntia kirkkaanpunaista tupsullista pipoa, sitten pari sekuntia Siriusta ja sitten taas pipoa. Sitten hän laittoi käsityölehden pöydälle. Sirius katsoi suoraan eteensä eikä hymyillyt yhtään.  
  
”Tiedän”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Mistä sinä sen tiedät?” Sirius kysyi. ”En minä kertonut ikinä.”  
  
”Minä vain tiedän.”  
  
”Mutta eikö siitä olisi pitänyt puhua? Eikö sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain? Eikö _minun_ olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain?”  
  
”En minä tiedä.”  
  
”Minä olin viisi vuotta yhden tyypin kanssa”, Sirius sanoi, ”yhden miehen. Siitä on ehkä kymmenen vuotta. Enkä edes kertonut sinulle.”  
  
”Minä tavallaan arvasin.”  
  
Sirius kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hän mietti pitäisikö väistellä, mutta eihän täällä oikein päässyt karkuunkaan. Ehkä oli helpointa vain katsoa Siriusta silmiin. Sitten häntä alkoi saman tien hermostuttaa, koska Siriuksen silmät olivat suuret ja tutut ja paljon surullisemmat kuin niiden olisi pitänyt olla, ja Sirius näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt tosiaan nähdä mitä hän ajatteli. ”Arvasit?”  
  
”Minä kuuntelin aina mitä sinä sanoit. Kaikilla Teddyn synttäreillä ja Harryn lapsien synttäreillä ja kaikkialla missä me molemmat olimme. Ja yhteen aikaan sinä puhuit sellaisia juttuja joita et olisi tehnyt yksin, mutta et ikinä kertonut että kenen kanssa olit tehnyt ne.”  
  
”Niin kuin mitä?”  
  
”Niin kuin että olit käynyt Cornwallissa.”  
  
”Enkö minä olisi käynyt Cornwallissa yksin?”  
  
”No et todellakaan.”  
  
”Hänen nimensä oli Andy”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili ihan vähän, mutta se oli kyllä aika hermostunut hymy, ”kuvittele nyt, Andy ja Sirius. Mutta se oli mukavaa. Oli mukavaa että oli joku.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
”Kun sinullakin oli joku”, Sirius sanoi ja lakkasi hymyilemästä. ”Mutta minä en rakastunut häneen. Alkoi tuntua siltä, että ennen pitkää jompikumpi sanoisi ettei se vain riittänyt, se mitä meillä oli.”  
  
_Mitä teillä sitten oli_ , Remus ajatteli ja kuvitteli sellaisen ihan tavallisen miehen Siriuksen kanssa pieneen henkilöautoon, joka suoraan sanottuna näytti kummasti samalta kuin se jolla he olivat tehneet sen Skotlannin reissun kesällä 1979. Sirius istuisi pelkääjän paikalla ja se ihan tavallinen mies ajaisi autoa. Aurinko paistaisi. Yöksi he menisivät jonnekin motelliin.  
  
”Mutta silloin nuorena”, Sirius sanoi, nosti käsityölehden takaisin syliinsä ja käänsi sivua, ”ennen kuin kaikki meni päin helvettiä, silloin minä mietin joskus että mitä sinä olisit tehnyt jos olisin suudellut sinua.”  
  
Remuksen korvissa kohisi. ”En tosiaan tiedä.”  
  
”Sinä olisit varmaan teeskennellyt ettei sitä ollut tapahtunut”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti virkatun verhotun ohjetta. ”Niin sinä olisit tehnyt.”  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Teddy ja James tulivat sisään ja sanoivat olevansa nälkäisiä. Sirius ei sanonut mitään, joten Remuksen oli pakko. Hän meni keittiöön poikien kanssa vaikka jalat tuntuivat aika jäykiltä, ja siellä hän istui Teddyn vieressä, noukki voikukanpalasia Teddyn villapaidasta ja ajatteli että jotain hän sentään oli tehnyt elämässään oikein kun oli poikansa kanssa voikukanpalastennoukkimisväleissä. Toisinaan hän vilkaisi Siriusta, mutta Sirius luki edelleen samaa virkkausohjetta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kiitos kudoista, ihanaa että teitä on muutama siellä lukemassa <3 Olisi myös tietenkin tosi hauskaa kuulla ajatuksianne vaikka kommenttiboksissa tai [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)! :)
> 
> Tähän tarinaan tulee yhteensä yhdeksän lukua, tämänpäiväisen jälkeen siis neljä jäljellä. Ja tässä luvussa on pieni kertojayllätys!

Ei olisi pitänyt kertoa Remukselle. Tai olisi pitänyt kertoa Remukselle mutta jo seitsemänkymmentäluvun lopussa. Tai ehkä ei sittenkään, Remus olisi kuitenkin teeskennellyt ettei ollut kuullut, ja hän itse oli ollut nuorena paljon kärsimättömämpi kuin nykyään. Hän olisi varmaan suuttunut Remukselle ja melkein turhaan. Remus vain oli sellainen.  
  
Hän kääri villapaidan hihat kyynärpäihin ja koetti sitten muistaa, mitä oli ollut tekemässä. Hän oli näköjään yrittänyt ripustaa keinua vanhan tammen oksalle. Prosessi oli yllättävän vaivalloinen mutta jos hän saisi Remuksen keinumaan tuohon, hän olisi kyllä tyytyväinen. Hän voisi nauraa Remukselle ja Remus vilkuilisi häntä ja näyttäisi vihaiselta mutta salaa olisi iloinen.  
  
Helvetti.  
  
Hän puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja antoi keinun olla. Ainakaan hänen ei olisi pitänyt kertoa Remukselle sillä tavalla yllättäen. Mutta olihan Remus sen tiennyt, totta kai oli, ja toisinaan hän oli suuttunut Remukselle jo pelkästään siitä, että Remus arvasi eikä koskaan sanonut mitään. Se oli tuntunut vähän siltä kuin Remus kieltäytyisi näkemästä häntä.  
  
Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan kohti mökkiä. Remus katseli häntä kuistilta. _Merlin._ He olivat kyllä aivan idiootteja, hän ja Remus, eikä hän koskaan ollut onnistunut selvittämään, kumpi oli pahempi. Keinu putosi takaisin nurmikkoon, ja hän jätti sen siihen ja käveli sitten kuistille, missä Remus työnsi käsiään taskuihin niin kuin olisi halunnut piilottaa ne sinne.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”En mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Nyt he teeskentelisivät, ettei hän ollut sanonut mitään. Ainakin vähän aikaa. Ainakin sen verran, että hän näkisi ettei mikään ollut muuttunut heidän välillään. Hän hymyili ja hymy tuntui vähän jäykältä suupielissä, mutta ehkä Remus ei huomannut mitään. ”Katselitko sinä?”  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi ja näytti vähän häkeltyneeltä. ”Tai siis, yrititkö korjata sitä keinua? Se ei ole ollut puussa varmaan viiteenkymmeneen vuoteen.”  
  
”Sinä voisit keinua siinä”, Sirius sanoi. Sanat tuntuivat kömpelöiltä ja vääriltä, mutta silti oli varmaan paras jatkaa puhumista. ”Minä antaisin vauhtia.”  
  
Hän näki miten Remus nielaisi. Hitto.  
  
”Remus –”  
  
”Sinä kuitenkin pyöräyttäisit minut ympäri”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä. Ainakin Remus yritti olla niin kuin ennenkin. Hänen varmaan pitäisi olla siitä kiitollinen, vaikka Remus olikin siinä niin kehno.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi, ”minä olen flirttaillut sinulle viisikymmentä vuotta.”  
  
Remus väisti hänen katsettaan ja hieroi nenäänsä.  
  
”Kai sinä olet sen tajunnut.”  
  
”Viisikymmentä vuotta?”  
  
”Sinä punastuit niin helposti”, Sirius sanoi, ”kolmetoistavuotiaana. Ihan mikä tahansa sai sinut punastumaan. Se oli ihan liian helppoa.”  
  
”En minä muista siitä mitään”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi hihansuitaan ensin kyynärpäihin ja sitten taas ranteisiin. Sirius ei ollut aivan varma, valehteliko Remus. Hän ei kai ollut ikinä ollut aivan varma. Ehkä siksi he olivat nyt tässä tilanteessa. Seuraavaksi hänen pitäisi varmaan sanoa, että ei tämä muuttaisi mitään. Remus oli tiennyt ennenkin että hän piti miehistä. Remus oli tiennyt sen eikä ollut piitannut siitä, koska se ei merkinnyt Remukselle mitään. Sirius oli sanonut ääneen jotain sellaista minkä he molemmat olivat tienneet jo pitkän aikaa, niin että kaikki oli oikeastaan ihan niin kuin ennenkin.  
  
Mutta oliko hän ollut aivan varma? Oliko hän sittenkin ajatellut, että Remus yllättyisi ja vähän miettisi asiaa ja sitten tarttuisi häntä kädestä? Senkö takia hän oli kertonut?  
  
”Mennään uimaan”, hän sanoi ennen kuin ehtisi miettiä sitä yhtään pidemmälle. Hän ja Remus olivat mitä olivat. Niin Remus taatusti ajatteli. Että mikä oli tapahtunut, oli tapahtunut, ja että asiat olivat miten olivat, ja että heidän välillään oli niin paljon kaikkea vanhaa ja ikävää ettei kannattanutkaan lähteä selvittämään sitä. Mutta silti jonnekin hänen vatsansa seutuville ilmestyi epämiellyttävä ontto tunne, kun Remus katsoi häntä samaan aikaan järkyttyneenä ja helpottuneena. Kyllä hän sen näki.  
  
”Uimaan?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Vesi on varmaan kylmää.”  
_  
Minä voin lämmittää sinua._ Mutta hän ei sanonut sitä ääneen. Hän piti suunsa kiinni ja katsoi miten Remus odotti.  
  
”Ja pojat jäisivät mökkiin”, Remus sanoi lopulta ja vilkaisi kohti keittiön ikkunaa.  
  
”Tule nyt vain.”  
  
Remus seurasi häntä rantaan, ja siitä tuli oudon riemukas olo vaikkei olisi pitänyt. Silloin kesällä 1995, kun Dumbledore oli sullonut hänet tänne odottamaan että keksisi mitä hänen kanssaan piti tehdä, se oli ollut ensimmäisiä asioita, joita hän oli ihan todella tajunnut. Hän halusi ylipuhua Remuksen kaikkeen. Hän halusi että Remus sanoisi _ei missään tapauksessa_ ja sitten muuttaisi mielensä. Hän halusi että Remus joisi hänen kanssaan kahvia keskellä yötä ja katsoisi televisiota koko päivän ja menisi kävelylle kaatosateella ja uimaan vaikka oli jo myöhä. Tai sinä kesänä ne olivat kyllä olleet pienempiä asioita, ne olivat olleet sellaisia kuin että hän oli halunnut että Remus leikkaisi hänen tukkansa. Sen hän muisti edelleen kumman terävästi. Remuksen sormet olivat kulkeneet hänen niskassaan ensin hirveän varovaisina ja ujoina ja sitten vähän rohkeammin, ja hän oli sulkenut silmänsä kun Remus oli kiskonut sormiaan hänen takkujensa läpi. Kukaan ei ollut koskenut häneen neljääntoista vuoteen. Hän oli ajatellut että järki lähtisi ihan vain siitä, miten hyvältä Remuksen sormet tuntuivat.  
  
Hän veti farkkujen vetoketjun auki ja potkaisi ne laiturinsyrjään. Remus tuijotti. Tietenkin Remus tuijotti häntä. Niin Remus aina teki ja teeskenteli ettei tehnyt, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut edes kiusata Remusta siitä. Ehkä ei olisi pitänyt sanoa Remukselle mitään, niin sitten hän olisi nyt voinut vetää terävästi henkeä ja sanoa _katsoitko sinä minun takapuoltani?_ Remus olisi näyttänyt säikähtäneeltä _. En tietenkään katsonut._ Mutta hän ei olisi uskonut sitä. _Remus!  
  
_ ”Sirius?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja tajusi että oli jäänyt laiturille seisomaan alushousuissa ja t-paidassa.  
  
”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”  
  
Hitto että hän vihasi sitä kysymystä. Jos joku kysyi tuota niin tiesi kyllä jo valmiiksi, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa. Sen takia sitä kysyttiin. Hän veti t-paidan päänsä yli ja heitti aika lähelle Remuksen jalkoja, ja sitten hän työnsi alushousut nilkkoihin, astui kauemmas niistä ja käveli laiturin päähän katsomatta Remukseen. Hän kyllä kuvitteli kuulevansa Remuksen hengityksen, mutta se saattoi yhtä hyvin olla hänen omansa. Mistä niitä muka erotti. Hän aikoi ensin hypätä veteen mutta päätyi kuitenkin käyttämään tikkaita. Samalla hänen piti kääntää kasvonsa Remukseen päin. Remus oli niin hämmentynyt ettei tajunnut edes katsoa muualle.  
  
Hän kuuli miten Remus ryhtyi sanomaan jotain, mutta sitten hän oli jo veden alla ja kaikki äänet muuttuivat kumeiksi ja etäisiksi. Hän potkaisi itsensä kauemmas laiturista. Vesi oli niin kylmää että mitään muuta ei voinut ajatella, paitsi että sitten häneltä loppui happi ja hänen oli pakko palata pintaan, ja sieltä hän näki taas Remuksen. Remus seisoi laiturilla ja katseli häntä kaikki vaatteet yhä päällä.  
  
”Tule jo”, hän sanoi ennen kuin Remus ehtisi sanoa hänelle jotain.  
  
”Onko se kylmää?”  
  
”On. Tule tänne.”  
  
Remus riisui villapaidan ja t-paidan ja farkut ja vilkaisi sitten häntä.  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Minä vain –”, Remus sanoi ja yskähti sitten. Sirius potki itsensä pari metriä lähemmäs. Tietenkin hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa että ei se mitään haitannut, hän tiesi jo ettei Remus tykännyt olla alasti, ei hän loukkaantuisi siitä että Remus juuri nyt haluaisi pitää alushousut päällä. Ei hän ajattelisi, että Remus suhtautui häneen jotenkin eri tavalla nyt kun hän oli kertonut pitävänsä miehistä. Mutta Remushan tiesi jo tuon kaiken sanomattakin, eikä Sirius sitä paitsi millään jaksanut ruveta sanomaan niitä asioita ääneen. Ja sitten Remus riisui alushousunsa muutamalla terävällä nykäisyllä ja heitti ne oudon isolla kaarella vaatekasan päälle.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, mutta nyt hänen äänensä kuulosti melkein häkeltyneeltä.  
  
”Ei minua haittaa”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti otsa rypyssä alushousumyttyään. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät. Minä en vain tykkää olla alasti. Siitä se johtuu. Ei se johdu sinusta.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja nieleskeli vähän, ”kyllä minä tiedän. Tule nyt vain tänne veteen. Sitten sinua ei enää näy.”  
  
Remus käveli hitaasti laiturin päähän ja katseli kaikkea muuta paitsi häntä, ja hänen sydäntään särki vähän. Vuonna 1995 hän olisi halunnut nähdä kaikki Remuksen arvet, jokaisen uuden. Ne olivat kartta vuosista, jotka olivat kadonneet häneltä silmänräpäyksessä. Mutta Remus oli pukeutunut villapaitoihin vaikka oli ollut kuuma kesä. Hän oli ollut niin loukkaantunut että oli kestänyt pitkään tajuta, ettei Remus ollut tehnyt sitä siksi ettei olisi enää pitänyt hänestä. Kyllä Remus piti hänestä, oudolla synkällä tavallaan niin kuin aina. Remus yritti suojella häntä ja itseään niiltä puuttuvilta vuosilta.  
  
Nyt hän katseli, kuinka Remus kääntyi hitaasti ympäri ja laskeutui sitten tikkaita pitkin alas veteen. Se oli Remuksen mielestä varmaan helvetin kylmää mutta Remus ei valittanut ääneen, värähti vain aina kun meni vähän syvemmälle. Sirius katseli miten arvet Remuksen yläselällä ja olkapäissä ja käsivarsissa värähtelivät ihon mukana. Ne olivat kaikki jo haaleita eikä niitä enää tullut lisää.  
  
”Tule nyt”, hän sanoi, kun Remus oli jo melkein vedessä ja piteli kaksin käsin kiinni tikkaiden reunasta.  
  
_Tule nyt, tule nyt, tule nyt_ -  
  
Remus työnsi itsensä kauemmas tikkaista, katosi pariksi sekunniksi veden alle ja ilmestyi sitten takaisin pintaan mutisten jotain, mistä ei saanut selvää.  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”Hiton hiton hitto”, Remus sanoi vähän kovemmalla äänellä ja katsoi suoraan häneen, ”tämähän on ihan helvetin kylmää –”  
  
”Minähän sanoin.”  
  
”Miksi sinä sitten menit veteen?”  
  
”Miksi sinä seurasit minua?”  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään ja lähti sitten uimaan vähän hänen ohitseen kohti järvenselkää. Hän seurasi. Vesi alkoi tuntua jo melkein mukavalta vaikka edelleen vähän pisteli. Aurinko väreili vielä veden pinnassa, mutta toisesta reunastaan taivas alkoi jo muuttua tummansiniseksi. Remus kääntyi takaisin kohti rantaa ennen kuin hän kerkesi Remuksen vierelle, ja ehkä oli parempi niin. Olihan tämä vähän liian kylmää. He uivat rinnakkain takaisin laiturille ja Remus antoi hänen kiivetä ensin ylös.  
  
”Sinä haluat kuitenkin vain katsella minun persettäni”, hän sanoi muttei uskaltanut vilkaista, katsoiko Remus todella.  
  
”Persettä?” Remus sanoi. ”Sinä olet jutellut liikaa nuorison kanssa.”  
  
Sirius ehti vaatekasansa luo, kun Remus vielä kiipesi ylös vedestä. Hän oli jo saanut alushousut jalkaan, kun Remus käveli laituria pitkin hänen luokseen, tai ei tietenkään hänen luokseen vaan vaatteidensa luokse, mitä hän oikein ajatteli. Remuksen jalanjäljistä jäi märät läntit ja säärikarvat kihartuivat.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja kumartui poimimaan t-paitansa.  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään. ”En minä… ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi. Minä vain…”  
  
Sirius suoristautui t-paita käsissään, puristi huulet yhteen ja katsoi sitten suoraan Remukseen. Sitten hän katsoi Remusta päästä varpaisiin. Remus näytti hirveän kiusaantuneelta mutta ei syöksynyt vaatekasalleen.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä”, Sirius sanoi kun oli saanut t-paidan päälleen.  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, kumartui ottamaan alushousunsa ja yritti ensin vetää niitä jalkaan väärin päin, ”pojathan ovat voineet vaikka…”  
  
Sirius odotti vähän aikaa, mutta Remuksella ei aivan selvästi ollut mitään aavistusta, mitä pojat olisivat voineet vaikka tehdä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui sohvalla jalat koukussa, katseli Jamesia ja mietti mitä hittoa he voisivat tehdä. Isä ja Sirius olivat lähteneet vähän aikaa sitten rantaan, ja vähän myöhemmin hän oli nähnyt vilaukselta ikkunasta, kuinka ne olivat uineet aivan pienenpienen lenkin järvessä. Vesi oli ilmeisesti kylmää. Hän oli melkein ehdottanut Jamesille, että he voisivat tehdä saman, mutta sitten hän oli löytänyt taas yhden voikukanpalan paitansa alta ja häntä oli alkanut vähän mietityttää.  
  
Hän siirteli jalkapohjiaan sohvalla edestakaisin ja koetti näyttää siltä ettei ollut yhtään levoton. James ei tosin juurikaan katsellut häntä, teki vain television edessä jotain mitä kutsuttiin kai lankutukseksi. Tai ei hän ollut varma. Hän vilkaisi kirjaa, jota oli lukemassa, mutta ei enää muistanut missä kohdassa sivua oli ollut menossa, ja kun hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Jamesiin, tämä veti omansa nopeasti pois. Jamesin tukka oli vähän pörrössä ja t-paidan helma oli liukunut kohti hartioita, tai jos hän oli huomannut ihan oikein, James oli yhdessä välissä nykäissyt sitä siihen suuntaan. Häntä oli hymyilyttänyt, ja sitten häntä oli alkanut huolestuttaa.  
  
Varmaan hän oli perinyt sen isältään, huolestumisen. Hän ei ollut edes ihan varma, mikä häntä huoletti, ja senkin hän oli varmaan perinyt isältä. Eikä hän tiennyt, milloin oli ryhtynyt huolehtimaan. Silloin kun he olivat tulleet tänne mökille, hän oli ajatellut vain, että James oli aika puhelias ja vaikutti viihtyvän hänen seurassaan, ja että oli hauskaa että James nyt yhtäkkiä olikin melkein aikuinen vaikka oli vielä muutama vuosi sitten ollut ihan lapsi. Heistähän saattaisi tulla vaikka ystäviä. Ja jos joskus sattui niin, että hänen ajatuksensa hiukan seilasivat, kun hän katseli Jamesin hymykuoppia tai pörröistä tukkaa, niin mitäpä tuosta. Ei se mitään merkinnyt. Ja jos hän jonkun kerran sattui vilkaisemaan Jamesin takapuolta, ei sekään tarkoittanut mitään. James olisi varmaan nauranut jos olisi tajunnut.  
  
Mutta sitten hänestä oli alkanut tuntua, että ehkä James ei sittenkään nauraisi. Ja että ehkä James tiesi jo, että hän tuijotti toisinaan hetken. Ehkä sen takia James oli äsken kiskaissut t-paitaa kohti olkapäitä. Ehkä sen takia Jamesin ilme oli yllättävän vakava aina toisinaan, kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat yllättäen. Ja toisinaan James näytti siltä että mietti jotain muuta, vaikka katsoi suoraan Teddyyn. Silloin Teddyn vatsanpohjaa alkoi aina kutittaa. Ensin hän oli luullut että saisi flunssan. Mutta hän oli kaksikymmentäviisivuotias. Ei hän voinut enää uskotella itselleen, että se oli flunssaa.  
  
Tai jos ihan rehellisiä oltiin niin hän oli kyllä toistellut mielessään, että se oli nimenomaan flunssaa, siihen saakka että James oli kertonut hänelle sen jutun itsestään. Ensin he olivat soudelleet siellä järvellä ja häntä oli vähän nolottanut, kun hän oli ehdottanut, että tytöt tykkäsivät siitä miltä James näytti. Mutta kun James oli alkanut väistellä hänen katsettaan ja kiirehtinyt heidät rantaan, hänelle oli tullut toiveikas olo vaikkei olisi pitänyt. Mitä se hänelle kuului että kenestä James tykkäsi. Niin hän oli sanonut itselleen ja odottanut että James nukahtaisi, ja sitten hän voisi hiipiä sinne eivätkä he enää puhuisi siitä ja sillä selvä. Mutta James olikin ollut hereillä. Hän oli aika varma, että James oli nimenomaan halunnut että hän kysyisi.  
  
Hän käänsi kirjasta yhden sivun taaksepäin, muttei vieläkään oikein tajunnut mitä oli tapahtumassa. Silloin James lopetti urheilun, nousi seisomaan niin että t-paidan helma nytkähti takaisin omalle paikalleen, meni keittiöön juomaan vettä ja seisoskeli sitten siellä vesilasi kädessä ja varmaan katseli häntä. Hän ei aikonut vilkaista mutta vilkaisi kuitenkin, ja James käänsi katseensa keittiön kaappeihin.  
  
Hänen pitäisi keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Sillä tästä selvittäisiin. He puhuisivat jostain ja häntä alkaisi naurattaa ja sitten hänellä olisi taas ihan tavallinen olo. Vähän aiemmin James oli kutittanut häntä siellä nurmikossa ja hän oli kutittanut takaisin eikä sekään ollut tuntunut sen kummemmalta, tai hän ei ollut kerennyt miettiä asiaa, koska häntä oli kutitettu niin kovasti. Jälkeenpäin hän oli kyllä tajunnut, että sydän hakkasi ja hiukset olivat vaaleanpunaiset.  
  
”Hei kuule –”, James aloitti keittiöstä, mutta silloin ulko-ovi avautui.  
  
”Pojat”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli keskelle olohuonetta vettä valuvana ja ilman farkkuja, ”menkää uimaan! Vesi on hyvin lämmintä.”  
  
Teddy vilkaisi isää. Isä katseli vähän Siriuksen vasemman olkapään ohi ja näytti siltä että oli jäätymäisillään. Sitten Siriuskin vilkaisi isää ja taisi huomata saman koska tarttui isän villapaidan hihaan ja rupesi vetämään isää makuuhuoneeseen. Isä näytti vähän avuttomalta mutta ei kuitenkaan lainkaan vastahakoiselta, ja Sirius höpisi jotain tehokkaasta lämmitysloitsusta ja sulki sitten makuuhuoneen oven.  
  
”Haluatko jotain?” James kysyi keittiöstä. ”Teetä?”  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi. James keitti hänelle teetä vakavasti niin kuin se olisi ollut maailman tärkein tehtävä, ja hän mietti että miten tässä näin oli käynyt. Kun James toi hänelle teekupin ja antoi sen hänen käsiinsä, hän yritti olla säpsähtämättä. Hän oli heistä se aikuinen. Hänen pitäisi nyt olla fiksu. Sitten hän koetti juoda teetä ja poltti kielensä.  
  
”Se on kuumaa”, James sanoi ja istuutui häneen viereensä. ”Toivottavasti minä en haise pahalta.”  
  
”Et haise”, hän sanoi teekuppiin. _Merlin._ Ei hän aikonut ruveta miettimään, miltä James _tuoksui._  
  
”Mitähän ne tekevät tuolla?” James sanoi vaimealla äänellä ja katseli pää kallellaan suljettua makuuhuoneen ovea.  
  
_Ehkä ne harrastavat seksiä_ , Teddy ajatteli Jamesin äänellä ja mietti toissa-aamua, kun James oli toistellut sitä sanaa hänelle ja sitten pursottanut kermavaahtoa hänen suuhunsa. Hän oli koettanut olla nauramatta. James oli ollut samaan aikaan aika cool ja vähän kömpelö, ja ihan selvästi tosi innoissaan jostain mutta myös vähän hermostunut. Mutta seuraavana aamuna häntä oli jo vähän hirvittänyt ajatella niin.  
  
”Ehkä ne harrastavat seksiä”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen. Ei hänen ollut sitä pitänyt sanoa. Mutta Jamesin kaula alkoi saman tien muuttua vähän punaisemmaksi ja James kiemurteli sohvalla niin kuin ei äkkiä olisi löytänytkään hyvää asentoa. Olihan se edelleen aika hauskaa. ”Mutta tosi hiljaa kyllä. Eihän tänne kuulu mitään.”  
  
James katsoi suljettua ovea silmät suurina niin kuin olisi oikeasti epäillyt. Hyvä Merlin. Teddy ei tietenkään missään tapauksessa ikinä aikonut kuvitella isäänsä harrastamassa seksiä, mutta jos isä nyt kuitenkin olisi päätynyt tekemään niin, se ei olisi takuulla tapahtunut keskellä alku-iltaa ja paikassa jossa oli muitakin ihmisiä, vaikkakin toki suljetun oven takana.  
  
”Minä en oikeastaan…”, James sanoi niin hiljaa, että sen hädin tuskin kuuli. Teddy kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia, joka luojan kiitos tuijotti edelleen suljettua ovea. ”Tuota noin, minä en oikeastaan koskaan ole…”  
  
Voi hitto. Tätä keskustelua hän ei halunnut käydä nyt.  
  
”En ole harrastanut seksiä”, James sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa. Jamesin kaula ja posket olivat tummanpunaiset mutta otsa lämpimänruskea niin kuin aina. Sohvatyynyt valuisivat kohta lattialle, jos James ei lakkaisi kiemurtelemasta. ”Teddy?”  
  
Teddy alkoi äkkiä toivoa, että isä ja Sirius tulisivat ulos makuuhuoneesta nyt saman tien. Ja toisaalta hän toivoi, että hän ja James olisivat istuneet vaikka laiturilla ja olleet muutaman vuoden vanhempia molemmat, James sen verran vanhempi ettei olisi enää asunut kotona eikä olisi juuri päässyt Tylypahkasta, ja hän itse sen verran vanhempi että olisi jotenkin saanut oman päänsä järjestykseen.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”En vain koskaan –”, James sanoi ja vilkuili häntä, ”koskaan ei ole ollut sellaista sopivaa tilannetta.”  
  
”Kyllä sellainen joskus tulee”, hän sanoi. Mökki oli aivan hiljainen. Hän kuuli Jamesin hengityksen ja omansa ja tajusi sitten vähän sumeasti, että heidän reitensä osuivat toisiinsa.  
  
”Minulla on yksi ystävä”, James sanoi, ”joka on sitä mieltä että se kannattaisi vain hoitaa nopeasti pois alta. Kun jossain vaiheessahan siitä tulee vähän noloa. Siis siitä ettei vielä ole harrastanut seksiä.”  
  
”Ei sinulla ole kiire.”  
  
”Kuinka vanha sinä olit?”  
  
”Kaksikymmentäyksi.”  
  
” _Kaksikymmentäyksi?_ ”  
  
Teddyä olisi varmaan naurattanut ellei hän olisi ollut niin hermostunut. ”Minähän sanoin ettei sinulla ole kiire.”  
  
”Mutta miten sinä –”, James aloitti ja puraisi sitten itseään alahuuleen. Teddy räpytteli silmiään ja katseli jonnekin muualle. Kaksikymmentäyksi varmaan vaikutti hirveän vanhalta kun oli kahdeksantoista. Hän siirsi varovasti reittään kauemmas Jamesista, vaikka saman tien tuli vähän kylmä. ”Teddy?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Ei minulla oikeasti ole kiire”, James sanoi, ”en minä tarkoittanut että se pitäisi… hoitaa nopeasti pois alta. Tai että kaksikymmentäyksi olisi mitenkään vanha. Ethän sinä ole vieläkään vanha.”  
  
Teddy katseli maalausta vastakkaisella seinällä. Se taisi kuvata näitä samoja nummia mutta oikein sateisena ja harmaana päivänä. ”Siitä on pitkä aika kun minä olin kahdeksantoista.”  
  
”No ei nyt niin kovin pitkä”, James sanoi.  
  
Kun hän vilkaisi Jamesia, tämä katsoi takaisin häneen sellaisella hermostuneella mutta silti suoralla katseella, jota hän ei halunnut tarkemmin ajatella. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin maalaukseen. Ei hän kestäisi vain istuskella Jamesin vieressä puhumassa seksistä. Kohta hän sanoisi jotain tyhmää. Hän rupeaisi puhumaan itsestään ja sitten kaikki olisi pielessä. Sitten hän ei voisi enää nauraa Jamesin jutuille ja sille miten James esitteli vaivihkaa hänelle vatsalihaksiaan ja sille miten James oli ensimmäisenä yönä painanut kämmenensä hänen kyljelleen unissaan ja sille miten James halusi kutitella häntä nurmikossa.  
  
”Mennään ulos”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Vasta ulko-ovella hän tajusi että tarvitsi ehdottomasti villatakkinsa. Aurinko laskisi pian ja sitten tulisi oikeasti kylmä. Kun hän kääntyi hakemaan villatakkia, hän melkein törmäsi Jamesiin.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja seurasi häntä ensin takaisin olohuoneeseen ja sitten taas ulos. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti rantaa ja James seurasi häntä sinnekin. ”Teddy? Minne me menemme? Johtuuko se sinun isästäsi?”  
  
Hän melkein naurahti. Hän oli jo unohtanut isän. ”Eivät he harrasta seksiä siellä.”  
  
”Mutta että jos he kuuntelevat mitä me –”  
  
Hän pysähtyi keskelle polkua, veti olkapäät taakse ja keuhkot täyteen happea ja katsoi sitten Jamesia. ”Minä vain kaipasin raitista ilmaa. Ehkä me voisimme tehdä jotain. Voisit vaikka opettaa minua tekemään vatsalihaksia.”  
  
James katsoi häntä aika epäilevästi. ”Vatsalihaksia?”  
  
”Kyllä minä voisin oppia.”  
  
”En minä sillä”, James sanoi ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. ”Ehkä voitaisiin mennä laiturille istumaan ja jutella?”  
  
Teddy työnsi kädet taskuihin. Ei hän halunnut jutella. James kuitenkin puhuisi hänelle seksistä ja sitten hänellä olisi sellainen levoton tyhmä olo jolle hän ei mahtaisi yhtään mitään, koska ei hän nyt missään tapauksessa rupeaisi kuvittelemaan että he tekisivät jotain, hän ja James. Se olisi umpikuja koko juttu. Ja jossain vaiheessa hän sanoisi jotain väärää.  
  
”Tai ehkä sinä et halua enää jutella minun kanssani”, James sanoi vähän kompastelevalla äänellä ja otti askeleen kauemmaksi, ”kun minä kerroin että minä olen homo.”  
  
Hemmetti.  
  
”Ei se sitä ole. Tietenkään ei ole. En minä…”  
  
James näytti siltä ettei oikein uskonut häntä. Hän nielaisi ja avasi suunsa ja sulki ja avasi sen ja toivoi että olisi vain pysynyt siellä olohuoneen sohvalla ja jutellut seksistä. Ihan sama vaikka hänen ajatuksensa olisivat vähän harhailleet ja hän olisi punastunut ja joutunut myöhemmin selittelemään sitä itselleen. Tämä nyt oli varmaan viimeisin asia mitä hän halusi. James oli sitä paitsi sanonut ettei ollut kertonut kenellekään muulle kuin hänelle. Ei hän kestänyt nähdä tuollaista katsetta Jamesin silmissä, tuollaista joka vihjasi, että James oli kyllä arvannut ettei sitä olisi kannattanut kertoa.  
  
Hän otti askeleen kohti Jamesia ja painoi kämmenet pojan hartioille. James säpsähti mutta pysyi paikallaan, ja äkkiä Jamesin silmät olivatkin hirveän toiveikkaat. Sekin tuntui kamalalta mutta aivan eri tavalla.  
  
”Kuuntele nyt”, hän sanoi vakuuttavimmalla aikuisen ihmisen äänellään, ja ilmeisesti se toimi koska James ei edes räpytellyt silmiään, ”sinä olet juuri sellainen kuin olet ja saat kertoa ihan kenelle haluat tai olla kertomatta, ja jos joku menee siitä vaikeaksi niin se on hänen ongelmansa. Mutta en minä piittaa. Tai siis, minä en ajattele että siinä olisi mitään _vikaa_. Tai siis, minusta sinä olet…”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Nyt alkoi tuntua siltä, että mitä enemmän hän yrittäisi selittää, sitä vähemmän hän tietäisi mitä sanoa. Hän painoi varmuuden vuoksi sormenpäänsä Jamesin hiusten sekaan pariksi sekunniksi, ihan vain jotta James oikeasti tietäisi, ettei hän piitannut. James oli hyvä tuollaisena. Jamesin tukka tuntui karhealta ja aika takkuiselta, ja hän ehti juuri ja juuri tajuta, ettei ollutkaan vielä vetänyt kättään pois, kun James nosti kätensä ja painoi ne hänen kaulalleen.  
  
Hän tarttui Jamesin ranteisiin ja työnsi ne mahdollisimman hellästi syrjään. Sydän hakkasi kurkussa. ”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi, ja James katsoi häntä suu raollaan ja silmät suurina. ”Anteeksi, minä…”  
  
James veti kätensä irti, nosti ne ilmaan ja näytti hänelle avoimia kämmeniään, ja hän mietti aika hätäisesti että ei sen näinkään pitänyt mennä. ”Minun mokani”, James sanoi ja peruutti polulla kunnes kompastui juureen ja melkein kaatui. ”Ei olisi pitänyt… minä luulin että…”  
  
”James.”  
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, James sanoi ja laski vihdoin kätensä mutta alkoi nykiä t-paitaa kaikkiin mahdollisiin suuntiin. ”Minä vain tästä… minä nyt tästä sitten menen.”  
  
”Minä olen ihan sekaisin.”  
  
”Minun pitikin…” James jatkoi ja pysähtyi sitten äkkiä. Teddy työnsi kädet taskuihin ja odotti. Häntä hirvitti niin että oli oikeasti vähän huono olo, mutta ainakin James katsoi taas häntä. ”Miten niin sekaisin?”  
  
”Minä olin Victoiren kanssa monta vuotta”, hän sanoi ja koetti sanoa itselleen että nyt oli hyvä hetki lopettaa puhuminen, mutta James otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja hänhän oli tavallaan jo aloittanut, ”ja minä pidin siitä. Se oli mukavaa. Victoire on niin mukava tyttö. Mutta sitten me erosimme ja nyt minä olen kaksikymmentäviisi ja minusta tuntuu että minä…”  
  
”Että sinä mitä?” James kysyi ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä.  
  
”Että minä en ehkä ole ihan hetero.”  
  
James tuijotti häntä ja alkoi sitten hymyillä, ja hän katsoi miten hymy levisi Jamesin suupieliin ennen kuin poika yhtäkkiä veti itsensä aivan vakavaksi. Hymy jäi kyllä silmiin.  
  
”Minä olen kaksikymmentäviisi”, Teddy sanoi, jotta asian vakavuus varmasti kävisi selväksi. ”Enkä minä _tiedä_ että mikä minä olen. Eikä sitä voi kaksikymmentäviisivuotiaana selvittää. Ja minua hirvittää edes yrittää. Hirvittää että pitäisi kertoa kaikille.”  
  
”Mutta sinä sanoit että sinun äidilläsi on tyttöystävä”, James sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten kohti mökkiä, ”ja sinun isäsi on, tuota, hän on…”  
  
”Minähän sanoin että minä olen sekaisin”, Teddy sanoi ja otti sitten askeleen kauemmas, koska James oli jotenkin taas päätynyt aika lähelle häntä. ”Minua vain huolestuttaa kaikki vaikka ei pitäisi.”  
  
James katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi mitenkään voinut uskoa, että hän huolehtisi jostain turhasta.  
  
”Enkä minä missään tapauksessa voi ruveta selvittelemään näitä juttuja sinun kanssasi”, hän sanoi, ”vaikka sinä olet hauska ja hyvännäköinen ja kaikkea. Se ei olisi reilua. Sinä olet niin paljon nuorempi. En minä voi kasata tätä sinun niskaasi.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä oikeastaan voisit”, James sanoi ja näytti sietämättömän toiveikkaalta. ”Ai minä olen hyvännäköinen?”  
  
Voi hitto. ”En minä sitä tarkoittanut.”  
  
”Etkö?” James kysyi ja näytti hirveän pettyneeltä.  
  
”Tai tietenkin tarkoitin”, Teddy sanoi ja puraisi itseään kieleen. Hän ei selviäisi tästä mitenkään. ”Tarkoitin että vaikka minä olisin vähän kiinnostunut sinusta, niin minä en missään tapauksessa voisi tehdä sille asialle mitään.”  
  
”Oletko sinä kiinnostunut minusta?” James kysyi. Teddy katseli miten Jamesin suupielet taipuivat leveään hymyyn hidastetusti niin kuin elokuvassa. Siltä se tuntuikin. Nyt taustalla soisi joku kohtalokas musiikki, sellainen että basso tuntuisi sisäelimissä.  
  
”James”, hän sanoi niin tasaisella äänellä kuin pystyi, ”me olemme kavereita. Sinä ja minä. Vaikka sinä olisit miten hyvännäköinen tahansa niin me olemme vain kavereita. Ja tuota, jos sinä nyt voisit vaan opettaa minulle niitä vatsalihasliikkeitä.”  
  
James katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi oikein tiennyt mitä oli tekeillä, mutta eihän hän kyllä tiennyt itsekään. Hän odotti. Hengitys rahisi ja posket tuntuivat ihan liian lämpimiltä, ja Jamesin kasvot menivät aika synkiksi. Hän ei saisi nyt missään nimessä ruveta miettimään että James tykkäsi hänestä. James halusi olla hänen kanssaan jotain muuta kuin kavereita. Mahdollisesti James halusi suudella häntä. Hän ei missään tapauksessa ajattelisi sitä, ja kun hän ajatteli sitä, Jamesin kasvoille alkoi kohota päättäväinen ilme.  
  
”Ne vatsalihakset”, Teddy sanoi kiireesti vaikka suussa tuntui aika kuivalta, ”minä haluaisin vatsalihakset. Ihan totta. En ollut ennen tajunnut miten tärkeitä ne ovat, mutta kun näin sinun… tai siis, eikö se ole terveellistäkin, se että ihmisellä on vatsalihakset? Voisitko millään näyttää jonkun liikkeen?”  
  
”Et sinä voi vaan sanoa että minä olen hyvännäköinen ja että ollaan vain kavereita”, James sanoi.  
  
”Minä teen niitä yleensä tällä tavalla”, Teddy sanoi ja istuutui kiireesti maahan. James sentään näytti häkeltyvän sen verran ettei jatkanut puhumista. Teddy painoi selkänsäkin nurmikkoon ja ryhtyi kiskomaan sieltä itseään ylös, vaikka hengästytti jo valmiiksi ja niskaan alkoi sattua saman tien. ”Näinkö niitä tehdään? James, teenkö minä tämän oikein?”  
  
James pudisteli päätään. James näytti paljon pitemmältä kun katsoi täältä alhaalta päin, ja vähän tuskastuneelta myös.  
  
”Et sinä voi vain…” James aloitti ja huokaisi sitten äänekkäästi, kiskoi t-paitansa pois ja laskeutui nurmikkoon hänen viereensä. ”Lopeta nyt jo. Sinä teet sen ihan väärin. Lopeta ja katso kun minä näytän.”  
  
Teddy nousi viimeisillä voimillaan takaisin istumaan, veti polvet rintaa vasten ja katseli sitten, miten James kiskoi paljasta ylävartaansa ylös nurmikosta ja lateli ohjeita, joista hän ei tajunnut juuri mitään. Alkoi jo vähän hämärtää ja mökin ikkunat heijastivat pehmeää valoa Jamesin olkapäille ja käsivarsille ja vatsalle. Teddyn ei kai olisi pitänyt tuijottaa mutta minkä hän sille mahtoi. Ja sitä paitsi James näytti niin iloiselta siitä että hän tuijotti.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän yritti taas tehdä muutaman vatsalihasliikkeen ja James nauroi hänelle. Ehkä he eivät enää puhuisi mitään siitä muusta. Ehkä James toteaisi että ei Teddyn perään missään nimessä kannattanut haikailla. Ehkä he olisivat nyt ihan oikeasti vain ystäviä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän ja Remus tulivat makuuhuoneesta keittiöön, pojat olivat kadonneet. Remus keitti teetä ja hän teki pieniä valoloitsuja, jotka poukkoilivat nurkista ja jäivät lopuksi kiinni kattoon. Sitten häntä alkoi kyllästyttää, joten hän laittoi loitsut seuraamaan Remusta. Sen jälkeen hän nosti jalat viereiselle tuolille ja katseli, kuinka Remus vilkuili häntä vähän avuttomasti sieltä kaiken valon keskeltä. Se oli kuitenkin lempeää valoa. Ei se häikäissyt. Lopulta hän lähetti valot olohuoneeseen ja meni auttamaan Remusta teen keittämisessä, eikä Remus lähtenyt karkuun mutta siirtyi kuitenkin aina sen verran kauemmaksi, etteivät he aivan osuneet toisiinsa.  
  
”Mitähän he tekevät”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti siltä ettei juurikaan piitannut.  
  
”Ehkä he menivät uimaan.”  
  
Silloin Remus alkoi näyttää huolestuneelta, joten he kävivät kurkistelemassa olohuoneen ikkunoista, kunnes näkivät Teddyn ja Jamesin hahmot nurmikolla. Teddy makasi selällään maassa ja James ilmeisesti punnersi.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, otti teemukinsa ja varoi tarkasti katsomasta häntä, ”mitä me teemme täällä?”  
  
Hän kaatoi loput teekattilasta omaan mukiinsa. Tuoksui vähän vaniljalta, vaikka ei hän siitä piitannut, ne olivat kaikki saman makuisia. ”Miten niin mitä me teemme täällä?”  
  
”Tarkoitin vain”, Remus sanoi ja istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen niin että tuolinjalat raapivat lattiaa, ”että tulimmeko me tänne oikeasti Jamesin ja Teddyn takia? Koska sinä uskoit että he ovat ihastuneita toisiinsa?”  
  
”Kyllä he saattavat olla.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
Hän istuutui Remusta vastapäätä ja maistoi teetään. Se maistui kuumalta vedeltä. ”Minkä muun takia me sitten voisimme olla täällä?”  
  
”Koska sinä haluaisit –”, Remus sanoi ja piti sitten tauon ilmeisesti voidakseen huojuttaa teemukia edestakaisin pöydällä, ”- koska sinä ajattelisit että me kaksi…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
Remus vilkaisi häntä. ”Että meidän pitäisi jutella jostain. Kaikesta.”  
  
”Se on oikeastaan paljon yksinkertaisempaa”, hän sanoi ja teki nopean makuloitsun teehensä. ”Minulla oli ikävä sinua.”  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Mutta lyön vaikka vetoa että James on ihastunut Teddyyn”, Sirius sanoi. ”Jos ei ole niin saat suudella minua.”  
  
Nyt Remus tuijotti häntä eikä tuntunut edes tajuavan sitä itse. Merlin että hän piti siitä.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi niin kevyesti kuin osasi. ”Eikö suuteleminen riitä sinulle? Pitääkö luvata muutakin?”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa jo jotain muutakin, ehkä jotain siitä miten Remuksen todellakin pitäisi vaihtaa tee kahviin, eihän tämä edes _maistunut_ miltään, mutta silloin Remus avasi suunsa. Hänelle tuli äkkiä kylmä. ”Sirius –”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, hän sanoi ja työnsi omaa teemukiaan lähemmäs Remusta vaikkei tiennyt miksi. ”Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa sitä. Minä vain –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä pöydän yli. Hän veti syvään henkeä. _Merlin._ Remuksen silmät olivat edelleen ihan samanlaiset kuin silloin kauan sitten, vähän niin kuin näiden kaikkien vuosien alla Remus olisi sittenkin ollut se sama ihminen. Ja jos Remus oli, niin ehkä Siriuskin, vaikka edelleen hänestä tuntui toisinaan, että kymmenen vuotta hänen elämästään oli kadonnut eikä hän ollut sen jälkeen enää oikein saanut otetta. ”En minä sillä”, Remus jatkoi, ja hän olisi halunnut katsoa jotain muuta kuin Remuksen silmiä muttei oikein pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan. Hänen vasen kätensä oli alkanut täristä pöydällä. Hän painoi oikean sen päälle ja sitten ne tärisivät molemmat. ”Minä en vain oikein tiedä mitä tässä… mitä sinä haluat?”  
  
Remuksen silmät olivat yhä samanlaiset, mutta muuten ikä oli tehnyt Remuksesta pysyvästi surullisen näköinen. Nuorena Remuksella oli ollut vaaleanruskea vähän kihara tukka, sellainen johon olisi juuri ja juuri voinut työntää sormet, ja pisamia, ja Remus oli nauranut vähän liikaa niin kuin olisi koettanut todistaa että osasi nauraa, ja Remuksen valppaat silmät olivat seuranneet häntä kaikkialle. Hän oli rakastanut sitä tunnetta, sitä kun he olivat jossain baarissa ja eri puolilla huonetta, kun hän vaikka jutteli jonkun puolitutun kanssa ja Remus nojasi seinään tai istui pöydässä Peterin kanssa tai seurasi Jamesia ja Lilyä, ja silti hän tunsi koko ajan Remuksen katseen.  
  
Sillä Skotlannin reissulla hän oli halunnut niin kovasti suudella Remusta. Hän oli miettinyt sitä silloin kun oli pienessä humalassa opettanut Peteriä suutelemaan, ja James ja Lily olivat taputtaneet ja antaneet lisäohjeita, ja Remus oli katsonut omia kenkiään. Hän oli miettinyt sitä silloin kun hän ja Remus olivat olleet siinä pienessä teltassaan patjat vierekkäin koska sillä tavalla muka oli lämpimämpää, ja Remuksen tukka oli sojottanut joka suuntaan kun Remus oli jo ryöminyt makuupussiinsa ja katseli häntä niin kuin odottaisi vielä jotain. Hän oli miettinyt sitä silloin, kun joskus sattui sellaisia hetkiä että he olivat kahdestaan huoltoaseman pihalla tai näköalapaikalla tai miestenvessassa ja jotenkin päätyivät niin lähekkäin, että olkapäät osuivat toisiinsa. Mutta ei hän olisi suudellut Remusta miestenvessassa. Hän olisi valinnut jonkun paremman paikan.  
  
Nyt tosin alkoi vaikuttaa, ettei hän valitsisi minkäänlaista paikkaa. Hän oli kuvitellut olevansa nuorena hyvinkin rohkea mutta ei hän sitten kuitenkaan ollut ollut. Hän oli pelännyt että Remus torjuisi hänet tai suuttuisi tai ei pitäisi hänestä enää tai lakkaisi katselemasta häntä, tai että Remus ei torjuisikaan häntä ja kaikki menisi muuten vain pieleen, hän itse olisi liian kärsimätön tai liian lyhytpinnainen tai muuten vain liian hankala, tai seksi ei toimisikaan ja Remus pettyisi häneen, tai että Remus pettyisi häneen mistä tahansa muusta syystä, tai että sota nielaisisi heidät. Ja niinhän siinä tavallaan oli käynyt. Mutta jälkikäteen ajateltuna tuntui aika masentavalta, että hän oli pelännyt pahinta ja ollut oikeassa.  
  
”Minä haluan tuntea sinut”, hän sanoi ja näki miten Remus yllättyi. Remus oli kai kuvitellut, että hän sittenkin väistäisi kysymyksen tai vitsailisi.  
  
”Kyllähän sinä tunnet minut”, Remus sanoi äänellä, jossa oli jotain pehmeää.  
  
”Minä tarkoitan että –”, hän sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan, ”että minä haluan nähdä sinua. Minä haluan tietää mitä sinulle kuuluu. Minä haluan että jos sinulle tapahtuu jotain kurjaa niin sinä kerrot minulle. Ja oikeastaan saisit kertoa minulle vaikkei mitään tapahdukaan. Minä haluan tietää mitä teetä sinä olet juonut ja että kolottiko sinua aamuna.”  
  
”Kolottiko minua –”, Remus toisti ja puraisi sitten alahuultaan. Sirius nosti katseensa takaisin Remuksen silmiin. ”Sinä sanoit ettet kestä nähdä minua, koska minä muistutan siitä kaikesta. Kaikesta mitä tapahtui.”  
  
”Minä olen kuusikymmentäkolmevuotias”, Sirius sanoi, ”kyllä minä nyt jo alan kestää. Minä en luovu sinusta enää.” Se kuulosti vähän dramaattiselta kun sen sanoi noin, mutta ehkä Remus ymmärsi. Jos Remus halusi mennä taas jonkun naisen kanssa naimisin niin minkä hän sille mahtoi, luultavasti ei kovinkaan paljon. Mutta hän tulisi sitten kylään. Hitto että hän tulisi kylään. Ainakin joka viikko. Hän istuisi Remuksen keittiössä ja joisi mautonta teetä ja juttelisi Remuksen kanssa tai sitten vain istuisi hiljaa. Niin hän tekisi. ”Huomenna”, hän sanoi, ”lähetetään pojat kaupunkiin. Eikös jossain tuolla lähellä ole kaupunki?”  
  
”Se on kylä”, Remus sanoi, ”ja sinne on kymmenen mailia.”  
  
”He voivat käydä elokuvissa.”  
  
”Ei siellä ole elokuvateatteria.”  
  
”Ja sitten he menevät vaikka tivoliin”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja syömään. Ja vuokraavat huoneen hotellista – se oli vitsi, älä nyt näytä noin huolestuneelta. Mutta joka tapauksessa he voisivat olla päivän poissa. Niin sitten me voisimme olla kahdestaan. He ilahtuvat varmasti.”  
  
”Mitä me sitten teemme?” Remus kysyi hitaasti.  
  
_Harrastamme seksiä_ , Sirius ajatteli ja melkein nauroi ääneen kun mietti, miltä Remus olisi mahtanut näyttää jos hän olisi sanonut niin. Mutta hän ei viitsinyt kokeilla. Ehkä Remus ei tajuaisikaan, että se meni samaan lokeroon viidenkymmenen vuoden flirttailun kanssa. Sitten hänen piti jo vähän keskittyä, ettei hän olisi ruvennut ihan tosissaan pohtimaan, oliko se mahdollista. Luultavasti ei. Luultavasti Remusta ei kiinnostanut sellainen hänen kanssaan. Ja aika outoa se olisi ollut hänellekin. Hän oli kuitenkin tuntenut Remuksen jo aika pitkään.  
  
”Ollaan vain”, hän sanoi. ”Tehdään ruokaa ja käydään soutelemassa.”  
  
Remus näytti siltä että aikoi sanoa vastaan, mutta juuri kun Sirius oli varma että niin kävisi, Remus nyökkäsi.


	6. Chapter 6

Aamulla hän kömpi patjalta niin hiljaa kuin pystyi ja etsi vaatteensa tuolin alta. Farkkujen vetoketju narisi aivan hirveästi ja Jamesin silmäluomet värisivät mutta eivät auenneet. Nukkuessaan James näytti niin nuorelta ja toiveikkaalta. Teddy pysähtyi hetkeksi ovenpielessä roikkuvan vähän samean peilin eteen ja koetti nähdä, oliko hänellä jotenkin enemmän silmänryppyjä kuin Jamesilla. Sitä oli kyllä vaikea sanoa. Mutta kyllä hän vähän vanhemmalta näytti, ainakin kun tiesi miten asia oli.  
  
Hän hiipi keittiöön ja löysin isän sieltä. Isä istui pöydän ääressä ja naputti sormenpäillä äänettömästi kirjan kantta. Teddy vilkaisi olkansa yli, mutta Sirius nukkui yhä sohvalla jalat nostettuna käsinojalle ja kuorsasi kevyesti.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi isälle. ”Onko teetä vielä?”  
  
Isä nyökkäsi ja katseli sitten häntä puolittain huolestuneen ja puolittain yllättyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Mitä teetä se on?”  
  
”Vaniljaa.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja istuutui isän viereen. ”Mitä se oli eilen illalla se puhe kylälle menemisestä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, isä sanoi ja koetti sitten selvästi ryhdistäytyä. ”Me ajattelimme, että teillä saattaisi olla mukavaa siellä. Onhan siellä ainakin, tuota, sekatavarakauppa.”  
  
”Te haluatte olla päivän kahdestaan.”  
  
Isä vilkaisi häntä ja sitten Siriusta, joka mumisi jotain ja kääntyi kyljelleen niin että oli selin heihin, takapuoli uhkaavan lähellä sohvan reunaa. ”Ei se sitä ole.”  
  
”Isä”, hän sanoi ja joi vähän teetä, ”mitä teidän välillänne oikein on?”  
  
”Ei yhtään mitään”, isä sanoi hyvin ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” Teddyn olisi varmaan nyt pitänyt sanoa, että ei se mitään haittaisi vaikka olisikin. Sehän olisi vain hyvä juttu. Tietysti se olisi hämmentävää heille kaikille ja varsinkin isälle, mutta kyllä he selviäisivät. Isä voisi muuttaa Siriuksen luokse. Teddy ei kyllä tiennyt, missä Sirius asui, mutta varmaan paremmassa paikassa kuin isä. ”En minä yllättyisi vaikka olisikin.”  
  
”Etkö?” isä kysyi ja kuulosti yllättyneeltä. No se nyt ehkä oli tullut sanottua vähän väärin.  
  
”Tai olisin. Tietenkin minä olisin yllättynyt. Tarkoitin vain että… sinä selvästi tykkäät Siriuksesta.”  
  
Isä katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Tykkäänkö?”  
  
”Sinähän katselet Siriusta kaiken aikaa.”  
  
”Katselenko?” Nyt isä kuulosti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Ei siinä ole mitään pahaa. Ja eihän sen tarvitse tarkoittaa mitään. Mutta jos se kuitenkin tarkoittaisi, niin sitä minä vain, että… minä olisin iloinen jos te päätyisitte yhteen.”  
  
”Olisitko?” isä kuiskasi. Sohvalla Sirius kääntyi takaisin selälleen ja melkein putosi lattialle.  
  
”Tietenkin olisin. Jos sinä olisit onnellinen. Minä haluaisin vain että sinä olisit onnellinen.”  
  
Isä nosti teemukin kasvojen eteen muttei juonut siitä, ja Teddy pyöritti omaansa pöydällä ja mietti, että tämähän meni vähän väärin päin. Isän olisi kuulunut pitää tuollainen puhe hänelle. Mutta hän oli kyllä aina tiennyt, että isä halusi että hän oli onnellinen.  
  
”Teddy”, isä aloitti hitaasti ja vilkuili vuorotellen häntä ja Siriusta, ”jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, niin minä en oikein tiedä mitä –”  
  
Työhuoneen ovi avautui ja isä painoi kiireesti suunsa kiinni. Teddy yritti katsoa Jamesia varoittavasti. Ehkä tämä olisi voinut mennä nukkumaan vielä vaikka viideksi minuutiksi, niin hyvällä tuurilla hän olisi saanut isän johdateltua kertomaan, mitä isä ei oikein tiennyt. Mutta sitten hän tajusi, että Jamesilla oli pelkät alushousut ja yksi sukka, ja että Jamesin tukka oli pörrössä ja katse vähän uninen ja iho näytti lämpimältä ja aamuaurinko läikähteli kiinteillä käsivarsilla. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Jameskin räpytteli silmiään mutta luultavasti siksi, etteivät ne olleet vielä auenneet kunnolla.  
  
Teekupin kolahduksesta Teddy muisti, että isäkin oli olemassa. Isä taisi tuijottaa häntä. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti keksiä jonkun puheenaiheen joka pyyhkisi isän muistista sen miten hän oli tuijottanut Jamesin puolialastonta vartaloa, Sirius putosi lattialle, muuttui koiraksi, juoksi kerran keittiön ympäri, palasi sitten sohvalle ja muuttui ihmiseksi.  
  
”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Sirius kysyi ja etsi lukulasejaan sohvapöydältä. ”Miksi te tuijotatte minua? Onko minulla kuolaa suupielissä?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun pojat olivat lähteneet, hän löysi Remuksen työhuoneen lattialta. Hän tuijotti ensin hetken poikien patjoja, jotka olivat keskellä huonetta vierekkäin, vaikka olisihan siellä ollut tilaa. Peitot oli myllätty ja seinän vierellä oli vaatemyttyjä. Ensin hän aikoi sanoa jotain vierekkäisistä patjoista mutta päätti sitten antaa olla. Olisihan hänkin nukkunut Remuksen vieressä jos Remus olisi antanut. Sillä tavalla ei olisi ollut niin yksinäinen olo. Hän olisi voinut kuunnella Remuksen hengitystä öisin ja arvailla, oliko Remus hereillä. Vähän niin kuin vuonna 1979 Skotlannissa.  
  
”Mitä sinä etsit?” hän kysyi, kun Remus availi pahvilaatikkoa, jonka oli vetänyt pöydän alta. Siellä se oli ollut ruostuneen roskiksen, tyhjän jalkapallon ja varmaan yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla kuolleen viherkasvin takana. Se oli tavallisimman näköinen pahvilaatikko, jonka hän oli nähnyt.  
  
”En mitään”, Remus sanoi ja kurkisti laatikkoon melkein varovaisesti. Sirius istuutui Remuksen viereen lattialle. ”Kuvat ovat täällä.”  
  
”Kuvat?”  
  
Remus nosti laatikosta nipun vanhoja valokuvia, pyyhki päällimmäisestä pölyt kämmenselällä ja ojensi sen hänelle.  
  
”Tämähän on minun.”  
  
”Niin varmaan onkin.”  
  
”Sinä otit minun kuvani.”  
  
”Sinä et ottanut niitä mukaan”, Remus sanoi vaimealla äänellä eikä katsonut häneen. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Remus näytti niin onnettomalta että teki mieli tarttua olkapäistä ja ravistella. Tai ei hän ravistella halunnut. Kyllä hän tiesi mitä halusi.  
  
”Sinä kävit hakemassa minun kuvani”, Sirius sanoi. ”Et halunnut jättää niitä sinne.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Remus sanoi ja ojensi seuraavan kuvan hänelle. Se oli aika tärähtänyt, mutta ilmeisesti James ja Lily suutelivat.  
  
”Mikset ole sanonut mitään?”  
  
Remus pureskeli alahuultaan. Hitto, eihän Remukselle edes voinut sanoa mitään, kun tämä vain rupesi näyttämään entistä onnettomammalta. ”En oikein tiedä. Minä halusin…”  
  
”Mitä sinä halusit?”  
  
”Halusin pitää jotain”, Remus sanoi niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuuli. ”Sen kaiken sellaisena kuin se oli.”  
  
”Sinä halusit pitää meidän nuoruutemme pahvilaatikossa kirjoituspöydän alla mökissä jossa et ikinä käy.”  
  
Nyt Remus näytti niin nololta että Siriusta alkoi melkein naurattaa.  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt suurentaa nämä”, hän sanoi ja otti Remukselta seuraavan kuvan. Siinä oli Remus yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana vakosamettitakissa ja farkuissa, nauravana ja pelkästään silmistä surullisena. Kaikki ajatukset pysähtyivät hetkeksi. ”Olisit suurentanut nämä ja laittanut kehyksiin ja ripustanut seinälle. Niin minä olisin tehnyt.”  
  
”Etkä olisi.”  
  
”No tämän ainakin”, hän sanoi ja näytti kuvaa Remukselle. Remus tuijotti sitäkin otsa rypyssä.  
  
”En minä ikinä näyttänyt tuolta.”  
  
”Kyllä näytit.”  
  
”Mutta minähän…”  
  
”Sinä naurat. Sen takia sinun kasvosi näyttävät niin erilaisilta.”  
  
Remus ojensi kiireesti hänelle seuraavan kuvan. Hän puhalsi pölyjä sen päältä ja katsoi sitä sitten tarkemmin. Sydän muljahti hiukan. Siinä he seisoivat, hän ja Remus, ja heidän takanaan oli tienviitta josta ei saanut mitään selvää, ja mäkiä jotka näyttivät vähän Skotlannin ylämailta. Hänellä oli käsi Remuksen olkapäällä ja niin leveä hymy ettei hänen naamansa varmaan enää taipunut sellaiseen. Hitto että hän oli komea. Ja Remus oli melkein kiinni hänen kyljessään ja näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä mutta ei kuitenkaan siltä kuin olisi halunnut pois.  
  
Hänen vieressään oikea Remus nousi seisomaan, horjahti ja otti pariksi sekunniksi kiinni hänen olkapäästään. Hän tuijotti kuvan Remusta silmiin ja kuvitteli tuntevansa kosketuksen olkapäällään vielä kun Remus oli jo olohuoneen puolella. Sitten hän laittoi kuvan taskuun ja seurasi Remusta. Remus ei mennytkään keittiöön etsimään teetä vaan käveli suoraan eteiseen ja veti kengät jalkaan vilkaisemattakaan häneen, vaikka hän seisoi ihan siinä vieressä. Kun Remus oli kävellyt ulos ovesta, hän etsi omat kenkänsä ja seurasi.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Remus katsoi suoraan eteenpäin ja käveli polkua pitkin viinimarjapensaiden väliin. Sirius seurasi. Hitto että he olivat idiootteja, molemmat heistä. Tässä hän vain juoksi Remuksen perässä pusikkoja pitkin niin kuin oli aina tehnyt, ja Remus juoksi karkuun vaikkei varmaan edes tiennyt miksi.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi, kun Remus oli jo ohittanut pihavajan ja suuntasi kohti nummia, ”pysähdy nyt. Minulla on kylmä. Minä varmaan vilustun kohta.”  
  
Se ilmeisesti yllätti Remuksen, koska tämä pysähtyi puolittain maahan uponneiden kottikärryjen viereen ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Vilustutko sinä?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi, pysähtyi Remuksen eteen ja tunki kädet huolellisesti taskuun niin että Remus tajuaisi, ettei hän aikonut tehdä mitään yllättävää. ”En oikeasti. Mutta en viitsisi jahdata sinua ympäriinsä.”  
  
”Me näytimme ihan –”, Remus sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä, ”siinä kuvassa me näytimme ihan…”  
  
”Siltä kuin olisimme olleet yhdessä.”  
   
”Mutta emme me olleet.”  
  
”Emme niin.” Toisinaan se oli kyllä tuntunut siltä kuin he olisivat olleet. Ainakin hetken aikaa. Hän ja Remus maailmaa vastaan. Hän oli kertonut kaikki tyhmät juttunsa ensimmäisenä Remukselle ainakin sen jälkeen, kun James ja Lily olivat ruvenneet puhumaan naimisiinmenosta. Hän oli ilmiintynyt aamuisin Remuksen pikkuruiseen asuntoon yhden kerrostalon ullakolla, ja siellä hän oli istunut Remuksen sängyllä ja odottanut että Remus keittäisi hänelle kahvia. Hän oli saanut pörröttää Remuksen tukkaa ja kutittaa Remusta ja täydenkuun jälkeisinä aamuina istua kylpyammeen vieressä kun Remus yritti pestä pois tahmeaa verta. Toisinaan hän oli öisin mennyt jästi-Lontoossa niihin paikkoihin joista saattoi löytää jonkun, ja sitten hän oli suudellut jotain kasvotonta miestä vessakopissa tai metrotunnelissa. Joskus hän oli lähtenyt jonkun mukaan ja antanut itsensä kuvitella, millaista olisi jos jäisi, jos heräisi sen tyypin vierestä huoneessa joka haisisi yhä seksiltä kaikki paikat hellinä ja raukeina ja pää pehmeänä hölmöistä haaveista, ja sitten pörröttäisi sen tukkaa ja kutittaisi kylkiluista ja menisi keittämään teetä. Mutta yleensä hän oli pitänyt päänsä tyhjänä.  
  
Se oli ollut ihan hyvää omalla tavallaan. Hän oli tehnyt muiden kanssa sen minkä saattoi tehdä melkein kenen vaan kanssa, ja Remuksen kanssa sen mihin ei kelvannut kukaan muu kuin Remus.  
  
Toisinaan hän mietti ettei ollut tainnut paljon viisastua neljässäkymmenessäviidessä vuodessa. Hänelle ei edelleen kelvannut kukaan muu kuin Remus, vaikka Remus oli järkähtämättömän surullinen ja muutenkin monin tavoin raivostuttava ja mahdollisesti melko hetero.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja pureskeli alahuultaan, ja hän toivoi että olisi voinut kertoa sen kaiken Remukselle. Hän oli ehkä ollut vähän rakastunut Remukseen vuodesta 1979 asti, vaikka useimmiten se tuntui enemmänkin siltä kuin Remus vain olisi kasvanut häneen kiinni. Ja ei se nyt niin haittaisi etteivät he ikinä olisi _yhdessä._ He voisivat olla mitä olivat. ”Sirius”, Remus sanoi uudestaan, ja Sirius koetti keskittyä. Selvästi Remus kaipasi vähän rohkaisua.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Minun olisi pitänyt olla vähän rohkeampi”, Remus sanoi, veti kädet taskuista ja kietoi ne ympärilleen.  
  
”Rohkeampi?” hän toisti, mutta Remus vain katseli viinimarjapensaita. Se valokuva oli yhä hänen taskussaan. Hän tunsi sen sormiensa välissä. Hän mietti omaa kättään Remuksen olkapäällä ja Remusta joka ei ollut tullut lähemmäksi eikä kauemmaksi, ja sitten hän veti kätensä pois taskuista ja käveli Remuksen luokse. Remus vilkuili häntä suu puristettuna onnettomaan mutruun. Hitto että hän olikin kiintynyt tuohon idioottiin. ”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi, nosti kämmenet Remuksen selälle ja veti sitten hyvin varovasti Remuksen lähemmäs. Remukselta taisi kestää pari sekuntia ennen kuin tämä tajusi päätyvänsä halatuksi, mutta sitten Remus rentoutui ihan vähän ja antoi painaa itsensä Siriusta vasten. Hän nosti toisen kätensä Remuksen hiuksiin ja koetti pörröttää, mutta hän sai Remuksen karheat harmaantuvat hiukset lähinnä sekaisin.  
  
”Ja paskat”, hän sanoi nummille, jotka näyttivät harmailta ja sateisilta. ”Me olimme molemmat juuri sen verran rohkeita kuin uskalsimme.”  
  
Remus kietoi käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen ja halasi häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Teddy!”  
  
Hän käveli päättäväisesti eteenpäin. Hän vain teki sen liian hitaasti, koska James sai hänet kiinni muutamalla juoksuaskeleella ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa. Varmaan hänen olisi pitänyt vetää kätensä irti, mutta hän ei oikein ehtinyt miettiä sitä, koska James kiskoi häntä jo takaisin päin ja hymyili niin kuin oli tehnyt koko päivän. Ehkä se johtui tästä pienestä kaupungista, jonne he olivat päätyneet kun olivat ilmiintyneet ensin muutamaan, joissa ei ollut ollut kuin rivi taloja rinnakkain tien varressa.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?” hän kysyi nyt, kun James piteli yhä hänen ranteestaan ja veti häntä ihmisjoukon läpi. Se oli melkein kuin he olisivat kävelleet käsi kädessä. Hän koetti olla ajattelematta asiaa kovin paljon.  
  
”Tänne”, James sanoi ja työnsi hänet sitten kojuun, jossa viisitoistavuotta häntä nuoremmat pojat heittelivät muovipallolla seinää.  
  
”Haluatko että minä voitan sinulle pehmolelun?” hän kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen.  
  
”Ei kun minä voitan sinulle. Minä olen hyvä tässä.”  
  
Hän seisoi vähän kauempana katselemassa, kuinka James tosiaan voitti hänelle pehmolelun, ei tosin sitä ihan isointa jänistä vaan sellaisen, jonka sai mahtumaan kätevästi taskuun. Hän kehui jäniksen taskukokoa ja James tuijotti häntä hetken ja otti sitten jäniksen ja laittoi sen hänen farkkujensa etutaskuun, ja hän tunsi Jamesin sormenpäät kankaan läpi ja sen kuinka hänen oma t-paitansa alkoi saman tien liimautua kiinni selkään.  
  
”Mennään vuoristorataan”, James sanoi ja veti kätensä pois hänen taskustaan.  
  
Hän hengitti syvään. ”Vuoristorataan?”  
  
”Vai etkö uskalla?”  
  
”Totta kai minä uskallan, minä vain…”  
  
”Sinä vain mitä?”  
  
Hän työnsi sormenpäät taskuun. Siellä se oli, pehmojänis. Ihmiset kulkivat heidän ohitseen eivätkä edes vilkaisseet, ilmassa tuoksui hiekka ja hattara ja muovi, ja James katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi ollut maailman keskipiste. ”En ole koskaan ollut vuoristoradassa.”  
  
”Et ole koskaan ollut vuoristoradassa”, James sanoi ja hymyili niin että alkoi vähän pelottaa. ”Mahtavaa.”  
  
”En ole ollut edes tivolissa”, Teddy sanoi, ”ennen tätä.”  
  
”Ai niin”, James sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään, ”ehkä se ei ole niin tavallista, tuota, meidänlaisille ihmisille. Mutta isä rakastaa jostain syystä huvipuistoja. Se on varmaan jotain mitä hän missasi, kun oli lapsi. Hän on raahannut meitä huvipuistoihin niin paljon että välillä äidin on pitänyt jarrutella. Mennäänkö nyt sinne vuoristorataan?”  
  
”Jos sinä haluat.”  
  
”Saat pitää minua kädestä kiinni”, James sanoi ja iski silmää, ja hän tuijotti takaisin ja mietti mitä siihen olisi voinut sanoa. Hänen vatsalihaksiaan oli särkenyt koko päivän ja hänen päänsä oli tuntunut omituisen huteralta, vähän niin kuin hän olisi vuorotellen peloissaan ja toiveikas ja onnellinen, ja kaikkea samaan aikaan aina kun James hymyili hänelle. Varmaan olisi parasta ettei hän sanoisi mitään.  
  
Aika pian kävi ilmi, että vuoristoradat olivat hänelle liian pelottavia. Hän puristi molempia käsiään suojakaiteeseen joka oli ainoa asia joka esti häntä putoamasta ja kuolemasta, ja James istui hänen vieressään ja näytti niin onnelliselta että häntä alkoi pelottaa vain enemmän. Pahinta oli kun vaunu kipusi hetkeksi ylös ja raahautui eteenpäin narskuvilla kiskoillaan ja koko ajan tiesi, että seuraavana olisi pudotus. Ja Jamesin pehmojänis painoi hänen taskussaan, mutta hän ei mitenkään voinut irrottaa otettaan niin että olisi voinut siirtää sitä.  
  
”Kuule”, James sanoi, kun he olivat syöksyneet kuiluun joka oli hetkeä aiemmin tuntunut pohjattomalta, ja nyt vaunu kipusi taas tasaiseen tahtiin kohti seuraavaa pudotusta.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Miksi sinä et voisi kokeilla minulla?”  
  
Hän luuli ensin kuulleensa väärin. Ei James takuulla ottaisi sitä puheeksi juuri nyt, kun hänen sydämensä hakkasi jo valmiiksi aivan hirveästi. Hän oli kyllä tavallaan tiennyt, että se kaikki hymyileminen saattaisi johtaa tällaiseen keskusteluun ennen pitkää, mutta hän oli kuvitellut että se tapahtuisi jossain muualla, esimerkiksi mökin keittiössä, jossa hän voisi juoda teetä samalla.  
  
”Teddy –”, James aloitti, mutta sitten vaunu syöksyi taas tyhjyyteen.  
  
Kun he olivat selvinneet vuoristoradasta, Teddyn polvet tutisivat ja häntä pyörrytti vähän. James käveli hänen vieressään ja hän koetti näyttää kiireiseltä, mutta eihän hän tiennyt minne oli menossa.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi, kun he ohittivat hampurilaiskojujen rivin, ”miksi ei?”  
  
”Koska minä en halua käyttää sinua sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Miten niin käyttää?” James kysyi. He painoivat olkapäät vastakkain ja pujottelivat vastaantulevan ihmismassan läpi. Yksi vaaleanpunainen heliumpallo osui Teddyä naamaan mutta sitten he olivatkin jo toisella puolella.  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä täällä”, hän sanoi. Lapsia oli kuuloetäisyydellä, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa. Ja mitä James edes oikeastaan ehdotti? Sitäkö että he suutelisivat? Ei kai nyt hitto vie sitä että he menisivät sänkyyn? Siihen hän ei missään tapauksessa suostuisi. Sitä oli aivan mahdotonta edes ajatella. Hän nieleskeli vähän ja ajatteli että he tekisivät sen ulkona, ehkä rannassa, ja aurinko olisi jo laskenut niin että olisi melkein pimeää, ja siellä olisi patja horsmien seassa ja James istuisi jo sen reunalla alasti ja -  
  
Hän yski vähän aikaa ja oli jo melkein toipunut, kun James alkoi taputella häntä selkään. He pujottelivat ihmisten välistä sivuun ja istuutuivat kiveykselle, mutta sekään ei auttanut, koska James jätti käden hänen niskaansa. Silmistä valui vettä ja Jamesin pehmopupu oli ihan liian iso hänen taskuunsa.  
  
”Mennään sitten jonnekin missä sinä suostut puhumaan”, James sanoi ja silitti hänen t-paitansa selkämystä niin kuin olisi suoristanut ryppyjä. ”Vaikka maailmanpyörään.”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa ettei kyllä lähtisi Jamesin kanssa maailmanpyörään, mutta sitten Jamesin sormenpäät hipaisivat hänen niskaansa.  
  
Hän lähti Jamesin kanssa maailmanpyörään. Matkalla James osti hänelle hattaran ja sitten kulki hänen edellään niin ettei hän vain törmäisi hattara edellä johonkuhun, ja hän katseli Jamesin vaaleanruskeaa niskaa. Ainakaan häntä ei pelottaisi maailmanpyörässä. Mutta siinäkin hän oli väärässä, koska koppi pysähtyi aivan ylhäälle ja huojui hiljalleen, ja James istui niin lähellä häntä että heidän reitensä olivat kiinni toisissaan. Hän ei oikein voinut katsoa mihinkään suuntaan. Hän ei ollut ajatellut että maailmanpyörä olisi näin korkea mutta ei myöskään että tahtoisi näin kovasti koskettaa Jamesin polvea.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi, nyhti palan hänen hattaraansa ja työnsi sen suuhunsa. Hän katseli miten vaaleanpunainen mössö katosi Jamesin huulten väliin. ”Teddy, sinä katsot minun suutani.”  
  
Hitto.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, James sanoi ja söi lisää hänen hattarastaan. ”Haluatko vähän? Minä voin antaa sinulle. Sinä voit edelleen pitää kiinni reunasta.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse –”, hän aloitti, mutta James piteli jo hattaranpalasta hänen kasvojensa edessä. Hän raotti suutaan ihan vähän. Kunpa hän ei olisi sanonut Jamesille mitään silloin eilen illalla. Sitten hän olisi voinut nauttia tästä vain lievästi huolestuneena. Häntä olisi naurattanut niin kuin sinä yhtenä aamuna, kun James oli pursottanut kermavaahtoa hänen suuhunsa.  
  
”Sitä jäi vähän suupieleen”, James sanoi ja pyyhkäisi hänen huuliaan peukalonsa kärjellä. ”Noin. Pitäisikö meidän mennä treffeille?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Vaikka tivoliin?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jamesia, joka hymyili taas koko suulla.  
  
”Mennään syömään tämän jälkeen”, James sanoi ja täytti hänen suunsa taas hattaralla. Hän ei edes tiennyt, miksi se oli jäänyt raolleen. ”Minulla on hirveä nälkä.”  
  
”Mehän syömme koko ajan”, hän yritti sanoa, mutta se kuulosti pelkältä muminalta, koska hänen suunsa oli täynnä hattaraa.  
  
”Ei sitä lasketa”, James sanoi. ”Kai sinulla muuten on minun pupuni tallessa?”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hienoa”, James sanoi. ”Kuule, ei meidän tarvitsisi kertoa sinun isällesi. Eikä minunkaan isälleni. Voisimme vain sanoa että haluamme mennä yöllä soutelemaan. Tai jotain sellaista. Eivät he kuvittelisi mitään.”  
  
”Soutelemaan –”  
  
”Ja sitten menisimmekin vaikka puutarhavajaan.”  
  
Hän ei missään nimessä aikonut tehdä sitä puutarhavajassa. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen niin, mutta silloin maailmanpyörä nytkähti taas liikkeelle ja koppi keinahti. James haukkasi suoraan hattarasta ja Jamesin toisella puolella istuvat kaksi mummoa kurottautuivat tuijottamaan heitä niin että silmälasit valahtivat nenänvartta pitkin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sade valui ikkunalasia myöten. Kaikkialla näytti ihan harmaalta. Hän tuijotti sitä harmautta otsa rypyssä ja samalla kuunteli, kuinka Remus tassutteli villasukissaan sinne tänne. Remus oli ollut jo monta tuntia sellainen. Ehkä se halaaminen oli alun perin rauhoittanut Remusta, mutta sitten Remuksella oli ollut vähän aikaa miettiä ja se kaikki miettiminen oli alkanut hermostuttaa. Sirius katseli pää kallellaan pihamaalle muodostuvia lätäköitä eikä osannut edes kuvitella, mitä kaikkea Remus mietti.  
  
”Minulla on nälkä”, hän sanoi. ”Pitäisikö tilata pitsaa?”  
  
”Ei tässä kovin lähellä ole mitään.”  
  
”Onhan niillä yleensä pöllökuljetus.”  
  
”Ei sateessa”, Remus sanoi ja otti villasukkien äänistä päätellen hajanaisia askeleita häntä kohti.  
  
”Onko tämä hormiverkossa?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
No ei tietenkään. ”Haetaan sitten itse. Ilmiinnytään.”  
  
”Siitä menee ruokahalu”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Hän aikoi ruveta valittamaan Remukselle, että ei siitä mikään hiton ruokahalu mennyt ja jos menisi niin hän söisi kyllä Remuksenkin pitsan. Mutta sitten häntä alkoi äkkiä hymyilyttää. ”Sinä haluat vain olla täällä kahdestaan.”  
  
Hän odotti että Remus kieltäisi sen. Lattialaudat narisivat. Sade ropisi ikkunalasiin. Remuksen villasukat ottivat askeleen kauemmas.  
  
”Merlin”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Remus jähmettyi sohvan viereen ja otti selkänojasta kiinni. ”Etkö aio sanoa vastaan?”  
  
”En minä tiedä onko se ihan –”, Remus sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä, ”- välttämätöntä.”  
  
”Sinä haluat olla täällä minun kanssani. Kahdestaan.”  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, Remus sanoi parhaalla onnettomalla äänellään, ”mehän lähetimme pojat pois jotta voisimme… jotta voisimme…”  
  
Hitto että hän piti siitä miten Remus kiemurteli. Lisäksi hänen sydämensä alkoi pomppia omituisesti rintalastaa vasten, mutta hän koetti olla miettimättä sitä liikaa. Kyllä hän _tiesi_ ettei Remus tarkoittanut sitä mitä hän nyt vähän hajamielisesti ajatteli, tai mitään sellaista. Mutta Remus nyki villapaitansa liepeitä eikä oikein katsonut häneen, joten ei ollut aivan hullua että hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat.  
  
”Minä teen meille jotain”, hän sanoi, ”minä tiedän itse asiassa ihan hyviä pitsaloitsuja. Onko meillä juustoa?”  
  
”En usko”, Remus sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä posket edelleen vähän punaisina.  
  
”Minä teen sitten lämpimiä voileipiä ilman juustoa. Pistän jotain muuta tilalle.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse.”  
  
”Ja hitot”, hän sanoi ja käveli niin läheltä Remusta, että heidän olkapäänsä osuivat toisiinsa. Ulkona sade yltyi. Toivottavasti pojat olivat sittenkin ottaneet motellihuoneen tai vaikka menneet Teddyn kämpille Lontooseen ja lähettäisivät sieltä pöllön jossa ilmoittaisivat että aikoivat käyttää kondomia ja tulisivat vasta huomenna. Hän puraisi itseään huuleen jotta Remus ei ryhtyisi miettimään mitä hän ajatteli, ja sitten hän piti hymyn edelleen poissa kasvoiltaan ja mietti miten sytyttäisi tulen tuohon pölyiseen takkaan ja he istuisivat ihan vierekkäin katselemassa sitä, hän ja Remus. Remus työntäisi villasukkiaan lähemmäs kunnes ne alkaisivat savuta, ja hän teeskentelisi haukottelevansa ja nostaisi käsivartensa Remuksen olkapäiden taakse. Hän oli melko varma että oli tehnyt niin vuonna 1980, eikä Remus ollut pahastunut.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä?” hän kysyi samalla kun koetti muuttaa kaksikymmentä vuotta vanhoja korppuja joksikin juustontapaiseksi. ”Haluatko katsoa lisää valokuvia?”  
  
”En oikeastaan”, Remus sanoi. Sirius vilkaisi olkansa yli. Remus oli istuutunut sohvalle ja katseli häntä sieltä mietteliään näköisenä. ”En ainakaan ihan heti. Siitä on niin kauan.”  
  
Kyllä hän tiesi mitä Remus tarkoitti. Hän laittoi voileivät lämpenemään ja katseli miten korppujuusto ruskistui niiden pinnalle. ”Pitäisikö katsoa joku elokuva?”  
  
Remus rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Vaikka joku romanttinen?”  
  
”Romanttinen elokuva”, Remus sanoi hitaasti. Sirius oli aika varma, että nyt Remuksen äänessä oli hitunen naurua. Hyvä.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. ”Ihan muuten vain ehdotan. Ihan ilman mitään taka-ajatuksia.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi moittivalla äänellään. Hitto että se tuntui mukavalta varpaissa asti. Hän iski silmää Remukselle eikä Remus onnistunut piilottamaan suupielissä vilahtavaa hymyä. Sitten Remus työnsi olkapäät taakse ja veti henkeä niin että sohva natisi. ”Millaisia taka-ajatuksia?”  
  
_Merlin._ ”No tiedäthän sinä.”  
  
”En minä kyllä tiedä että tiedänkö.”  
  
Voileivät näyttivät ihan hyviltä. Hän pudotti ne kahdelle lautaselle ja leijutti sitten Remukselle, ja Remus nappasi ne ilmasta ja asetteli syliinsä. ”Toinen lautanen on sitten minulle.”  
  
”Minä en tiedä onko minulla ollut hirveästi –”, Remus sanoi ja haukkasi voileivän kulmasta, ”- taka-ajatuksia. Niin että minä vain mietin, mitä ne tarkalleen ottaen ovat.”  
  
Sirius puraisi alahuultaan. Yleensä hän koetti olla miettimättä Remusta Tonksin kanssa. Sekin oli ollut riittävän paha juttu että oli pitänyt vuosikausia muistaa, että Remus ja Tonks olivat menneet _naimisiin._ Ei hän ollut halunnut miettiä mitä Remus ja Tonks tekivät makuuhuoneessa, mutta joskus hän oli kuitenkin vähän miettinyt, ja sitten hänellä oli ollut ihan hiton typerä olo. Remus ei kuulunut hänelle. Hänestä tietysti tuntui, että Remuksen ja hänen elämät olivat sotkeentuneet toisiinsa jo kauan sitten eivätkä irtoaisi millään ja että oli oikeastaan vähän outoa, etteivät he olleet yhdessä vaan muiden ihmisten kanssa. Mutta se ei ollut _totta._ Se ei ollut totta, koska Remus oli naimisissa Tonksin kanssa. Paitsi että nyt Remus ei enää ollut. ”Miten niin sinulla ei ole ollut taka-ajatuksia? Miksi me sitten olemme täällä kahdestaan?”  
  
Remus lakkasi pureskelemasta voileipäänsä ja näytti vähän säikähtäneeltä.  
  
”Minä luulen”, Sirius sanoi, ”että sinä haluat istua minun kanssani sohvalla ihan vierekkäin ja katsoa jotain ällöttävän onnellista elokuvaa.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Ja ehkä laittaa käden minun polvelleni”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi Remusta. Se ei oikein edes kuulostanut flirttailulta. Se kuulosti siltä että hän toivoi sitä oikeasti.  
  
”Vai niin”, Remus sanoi ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan. Remus näytti nyt vähän rohkeammalta, niin että varmaan oli ilmeistä että Siriusta jännitti. ”Mitä sinä siellä teet? Tule syömään.”  
  
”Minun pitää keittää kahvia”, hän sanoi ja rupesi kiireesti keittämään kahvia.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi suu täynnä voileipää, ”tule nyt tänne.”  
  
Ehkä he eivät voineet olla rohkeita samaan aikaan. Ehkä hän pystyi flirttailemaan vain silloin kun Remus väisteli häntä. Hän odotti kahvia ja kuunteli sateen ääniä ja mökin narinaa ja mietti että ihan kohta pojat tulisivat takaisin. Eivät ne olleet mihinkään motelliin jääneet. Ne tulisivat takaisin äänekkäinä ja sateesta märkinä ja ihan hiton nuorina ja täyttäisivät koko paikan toiveikkuudellaan. Sitten hän olisi taas myöhäiskeski-ikäinen mies joka näki silloin tällöin epäilyttäviä unia vanhasta ystävään muttei koskaan tehnyt asialle mitään.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ”ei se nyt ihan mahdotonta ole.”  
  
”Mikä?” Sirius kysyi ja tuijotti uurteita keittiön työtasossa.  
  
”Että minä laittaisin käden sinun polvellesi.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Remusta. Sitten hän vilkaisi Remusta uudestaan. Remus istui sohvalla sen näköisenä että pidätti hengitystään. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Eihän se olisi kovin kummallista”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Ei niin”, Sirius sanoi. Se olisi kyllä kummallisin asia ikinä, Remuksen kämmen hänen polvellaan. Toisin päin se oli tapahtunut monta kertaa. Hän oli tehnyt sitä leikillään nuorempana, taputtanut Remusta polvelle ja jättänyt kätensä hetkeksi siihen.  
  
”Minä voisin aivan hyvin –”, Remus sanoi, selvitti kurkkuaan ja täytti sitten suunsa voileivällä. Siriuksen korvissa kohisi sade ja se kaikki muu. ”Kyllähän me joskus teimme niin. Ennen.”  
  
”Niin.” Mutta se oli aina ollut jonkinlainen vitsi. Tai se oli ollut ystävyyttä. Tai he olivat teeskennelleet etteivät huomanneet sitä. Ja joka tapauksessa siitä oli enemmän kuin neljäkymmentä vuotta.  
  
”Silloin kun sinä olit täällä sen yhden kesän”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”silloin kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten. Minua pelotti ihan hitosti.”  
  
Kahvi oli valmista. Sirius tarttui kahvimukiin ja joi pitkän kulauksen, ja sitten hän joi vielä toisen ennen kuin käveli Remuksen luo. Remus nojasi sohvan selkänojaan ja katseli häneen pää vähän takakenossa, kun hän pysähtyi Remuksen eteen lattialle. Varmaan hän olisi voinut istua Remuksen viereen. Ei Remus olisi karannut mihinkään. Mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma. ”Pelotti?”  
  
”Minä olisin halunnut”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi näkyvästi, ”ettei se olisi loppunut ikinä. Mutta tietenkin sen piti loppua. Totta kai. Ja kaikki oli sekaisin enkä minä tiennyt mistään mitään. En minä olisi voinut ajatella että me…”  
  
Hän tuijotti Remusta ja sanoi itselleen että ei Remus tarkoittanut sitä mitä hän kuvitteli.  
  
”Sinä ja minä”, Remus sanoi ja nieleskeli. ”Sinä olit ainoa ihminen jota minä rakastin.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”En minä tarkoita että…” Remus valui syvemmälle sohvalla ja väisteli hänen katsettaan. ”Tai tarkoitan. En minä tiedä mitä minä tarkoitan. Tarkoitin että… sinä olit ainoa ihminen joka oli _totta._ Ainoa joka _tunsi_ minut. Mutta sinä olit ihan kappaleina. Ja se oli taas alkamassa, sota, enkä minä pystynyt… minä olin viimeksikin menettänyt kaiken. En minä olisi pystynyt pitämään sinusta kiinni.”  
  
Hän pudottautui istumaan Remuksen viereen. Kahvia läikkyi farkuille. Sydän hakkasi. Seinäkello nakutti. Sade alkoi hiljentyä. Remus hieroi nenäänsä hänen vieressään mutta ei näyttänyt ihan yhtä kiusaantuneelta kuin yleensä, ja hän mietti oliko Remuksella ehkä kuitenkin enemmän sisua kuin hänellä. Ei hän olisi pystynyt sanomaan tuota ääneen, vaikka kyllä hän muisti miten oli ollut täällä kesällä 1995 ja kaikki oli ollut ihan sekaisin ja hän oli nähnyt unia joissa piteli Remuksesta kiinni niin lujasti ettei Remus lähtisi ikinä enää minnekään. Ja toisinaan hän oli pidellyt Remuksesta sillä tavalla kiinni sängyllä kantapäät kiinni Remuksen selässä ja Remuksen märkä hengitys kaulallaan.  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
Remus laittoi käden hänen polvelleen ja piti sen siinä vaikka hän läikytti lisää kahvia.  
  
”Minä mokasin sen”, Remus sanoi, ”sen kesän. Olisin halunnut pitää sinusta kiinni vaikka välillä en oikein kestänyt edes katsoa sinua.”  
  
Sirius joi vähän kahviaan. Remuksen käsi hänen polvellaan oli aivan vakaa. ”Minä taisin olla vähän rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
Remus painoi peukaloaan hänen polveaan vasten.  
  
”Ei se varsinaisesti ole mennyt ohi”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti keittiön kaappeja, joiden yläreunat vähän repsottivat. Sivusilmästään hän näki miten Remus kurotti ottamaan lautaselta uuden voileivän, hänen voileipänsä, ja alkoi syödä sitä. ”Tuo on minun.”  
  
Remus hätkähti ja ojensi voileivän hänelle. Remuksen sormet pitelivät kiinni hänen polvestaan niin kuin polvi olisi muuten saattanut loksahtaa irti ja kieriä lattialle. ”Mitä se tarkoittaa?”  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyi suu täynnä voileipää.  
  
”Että sinä olet”, Remus sanoi ja puristi hänen polveaan, ”tuota, rakastunut minuun.”  
  
Hitto että se kuulosti dramaattiselta kun Remus sanoi sen noin, pakotetun rauhallisella äänellä. ”Minä haluan elää sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta…”  
  
”Haluan nukkua sinun sängyssäsi. Jos huolit minut.”  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Ei se voinut olla noin helppoa. ”Kyllä se käy?”  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Remus toisti ja irrotti otteensa hänen polvestaan. Nivelet naksahtelivat Remuksen sormissa. ”Minun sänkyni on ihan riittävän iso.”  
  
”Mutta entä se muu?” Sirius kysyi. Remuksen kämmenselässä risteili himmeitä vaaleita arpia. Hän katseli Remuksen käsiä jotka tämä taitteli syliinsä. Hengitys takertui kurkkuun. Hän halusi tarttua Remuksen ranteeseen ja painaa Remuksen käden takaisin jalalleen.  
  
”Mikä muu?”  
  
Hän nielaisi loput voileivästä ja painoi sitten kämmenet kiinni polviinsa. Se ei tuntunut yhtään samalta. Mutta hän voisi kyllä elää ilman sitä että Remus koskisi häneen. Tai varmaan Remus koskisi toisinaan vahingossa, painaisi kämmenen hänen olalleen tai tarttuisi häntä käsivarresta tai tönäisisi olkapäähän. Mutta loput hän voisi unohtaa. Hän pitäisi Remuksen tuolla tavalla lähellään, vieressään sohvalla, ja he näkisivät toisiaan ja puhuisivat toisilleen ja hän kuulisi Remuksen murheet. Se olisi paljon parempaa kuin elämä tähän asti. Ainakaan hän ei sitten koettaisi uskotella itselleen, että elämässä oli järkeä ilman Remusta.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja painoi silmät kiinni hänen vieressään. Hän halusi suudella Remusta. Hän halusi sanoa Remukselle etteivät he suutelisi ikinä, ei mitään sellaista, niin että Remus voisi taas hengittää ja katsoa häntä. ”Sirius, minä en oikein tiedä mitä minä…”  
  
”Älä mieti sitä.”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus sanoi niin hiljaa että sade melkein peitti sen, nosti kätensä ja kuljetti sormiaan Siriuksen kämmenselkää pitkin. Käsivarsi alkoi vapista kyynärvartta myöten. Helvetti. Hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä jotain nuorena, silloin kun hän oli ollut uhkarohkea ja vähän omahyväinen. Hänen olisi pitänyt suudella Remusta. Mutta sitten hän olisi varmaan sotkenut asiat ja menettänyt Remuksen lopullisesti. ”Sinä sanoit että olet flirttaillut minulle viisikymmentä vuotta”, Remus sanoi, ja hän ajatteli sitä miten he olivat sotkeneet asiat, hän ja Remus, tässä elämässä jossa hän ei ollut koskaan suudellut Remusta. Se olisi voinut olla paljon pahempaakin. He eivät välttämättä olisi tässä nyt.  
  
”Niin sanoin.”  
  
”Mutta nyt et suostu sanomaan”, Remus sanoi ja painoi sormet hänen sormiensa väleihin, ”että mitä muuta.”  
  
Tai ehkä se olisi ollut parempaa. Ehkä hän ei olisi tehnyt samoja virheitä. Ehkä hän olisi pystynyt luottamaan Remukseen. Ehkä he olisivat rakastelleet siinä Remuksen pikkuruisessa kämpässä ja hän olisi katsonut Remuksen silmiin ja uskonut Remukseen.  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä”, hän sanoi ja sulki silmänsä.  
  
”Sinä tarkoitat seksiä”, Remus sanoi kamalan vakavalla äänellä. ”Ja muuta sellaista. Mutta en ole varma miten minä…”  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa.”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt miksi hitossa Remus tällä kertaa totteli häntä. Ehkä koska muuten Remus olisi joutunut puhumaan seksistä vähän lisää. Remuksen käsi kuitenkin pysyi hänen kämmenensä päällä raskaana niin kuin Remus olisi päättänyt pitää sen siinä vaikka mikä olisi. Hän kyllä uskoi että asia oli juuri niin. Remus oli aina ollut itsepäinen. He molemmat olivat olleet. Näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna he olivat useimmiten olleet molemmat itsepäisesti väärässä. Hän piti silmänsä kiinni ja kuunteli talon narinaa ja sadetta ulkona ja Remuksen hengitystä joka ei ollut aivan yhtä vakaa kuin Remuksen käsi hänen kädellään, ja hän koetti olla ajattelematta ettei se mitään tarkoittanut. Hän oli nukkunut Remuksen vieressä yhden yön kesällä 1995 eikä sekään ollut tarkoittanut mitään. Hän oli nukkunut Remuksen vieressä teltassa sillä Skotlannin reissulla kesällä 1979 eikä sekään ollut tarkoittanut mitään. Hän oli pitänyt kättään Remuksen olkapäillä ja hymyillyt ja nauranut ja pörröttänyt Remuksen tukkaa ja vetänyt lähemmäs ja flirttaillut viisikymmentä vuotta eikä mikään siitä ollut tarkoittanut mitään. Elämä oli joka kerralla mennyt ihan eri tavalla kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Aina kun hän oli kuvitellut löytäneensä Remuksen, Remus oli kadonnut häneltä.  
  
”Pojat tulevat varmaan kohta”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Hän kääntyi sohvalla sivuttain vaikka se tarkoitti että Remuksen käsi luisui pois hänen kädeltään. Hän ei katsonut Remusta mutta oli varma että Remus katsoi häntä, ja sitten hän nosti jalkansa Remuksen syliin.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Minä vain lepuutan jalkojani.”  
  
”Luoja”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenet hänen nilkkojensa päälle, ”sinä olet kyllä…”  
  
Mutta vaikka hän kuinka odotti, Remus ei kertonut mikä hän kyllä oli.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jossain vaiheessa oli alkanut sataa. Suunpielet tuntuivat edelleen tahmeilta, vaikka hän oli koettanut seistä sateen alla ja pyyhkiä viimeisiä hattaratahroja pois. Kun hän oli palauttanut katseensa tiehen, James oli seissyt hänen edessään ja katsellut häntä. Sade oli tehnyt Jamesin tukasta vain pörröisemmän ja liimannut farkkutakin kiinni olkapäihin.  
  
Nyt hän mietti jo, pitäisikö heidän lähteä kotiin. Isä varmaan huolestuisi kohta. Lasin toisella puolella sade pirstoutui tummaan betoniin, mutta täällä sisällä James istui toisella reunalla pientä pyöreää pöytää ja siirteli jalkojaan niin että toisinaan ne hipaisivat hänen kenkiään. Hän ei koskaan ollut ihan varma ettei se ollut vahinko, ja niinpä hän yritti vain juoda kaljaansa ja olla niin kuin ei olisikaan. Se oli kuitenkin aika vaikeaa. Hän oli aina ollut huono sellaisessa. Ja hänen tukkansa yritti vaihtaa väriä sen mukaan mitä James milloinkin teki, kuinka leveästi James hymyili ja katsoiko James suoraan häneen vai vähän hänen ohitseen, ja kuinka lähellä heidän polvensa olivat toisiaan pöydän alla.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan –”, hän aloitti, kun kaljalasissa oli enää vähän pohjalla eikä hän mitenkään pystynyt juomaan sitä yhtään hitaammin.  
  
”Tämä on kyllä tosi kivaa”, James sanoi puolittain hänen päälleen, ”istua iltaa tällä tavalla. Pubissa. Niin kuin aikuiset.”  
  
Hän puristi huulet yhteen ja katsoi suoraan Jamesiin. James työnsi hiuksia pois kämmenselältä mutta väisti vähän hänen katsettaan. ”James…”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja nielaisi, ” _Teddy_ , minusta sinä ajattelet ihan liikaa.”  
  
”Ihan liikaa?”  
  
”Tai vääriä asioita.”  
  
Tänään hän oli ajatellut aika paljon sitä, millaista olisi suudella Jamesia. Esimerkiksi kummitusjunassa kun James oli nauranut vampyyrille joka ei näyttänyt lainkaan vampyyrilta. Ja silloin kun James oli ostanut hänelle toisen hattaran ja syönyt sen itse melkein kokonaan. Ja silloin kun he olivat menneet akvaarioon ja James oli työntänyt naamansa melkein kiinni lasiin jotta näkisi kalat paremmin.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi, työnsi kyynärpäät pöydälle ja nojasi ne edellä lähemmäs häntä, ”ei sinun tarvitse olla homo vaikka tykkäisitkin minusta.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jamesia. Musiikki oli onneksi aika kovalla eikä viereisessä pöydässä istunut ketään. Ja sitten hän alkoi miettiä, mikä häntä siinä oikeastaan nolotti. ”En minä sitä mieti”, hän sanoi, vaikka totta kai hän mietti sitä. Ainakin vähän. Mutta hän oli jo ollut Victoiren kanssa. Varmaan ei ollut mahdollista että hän oli varsinaisesti _homo._ Eikä siinä tietenkään olisi ollut mitään pahaa vaikka olisi ollutkin. _Tietenkään_ ei. Hän vain ei ollut koskaan ajatellut että _hän_ itse…  
  
”Sinä olet varmaan bi”, James sanoi ja otti hörpyn kaljastaan. James oli onnistunut juomaan paljon hitaammin kuin Teddy. ”Tai pan.”  
  
Teddy ei ollut ihan varma tajusiko eroa mutta ei missään tapauksessa aikonut kysyä. ”James, ei se ole siitä kiinni.”  
  
”Mutta miksi me emme sitten voisi vain suudella?” James kysyi ja joi loput kaljastaan parilla hörpyllä.  
  
”Koska minä en tiedä mitä minä –”  
  
”En minäkään tiedä. Minä en tiedä yhtään mitään. Mutta ei siitä ole pakko olla mitään valmiiksi mietittyä listaa. Ei sen tarvitse mennä niin että tietää jo valmiiksi että haluaako ottaa suihin tai –”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jamesia. James vilkaisi ympärilleen mutta kukaan ei ollut pudonnut tuoliltaan, niin että kukaan ei kai vieläkään kuunnellut. Sitten James työnsi molemmat kädet hiuksiin ja haroi niitä edestakaisin ennen kuin lopulta palautti katseensa häneen.  
  
”Koska minä kyllä –”, James sanoi ja yritti sitten juoda kaljaansa mutta se oli jo lopussa.  
  
”Sinä haluaisit…”  
  
”No sinulta”, James sanoi hiljaa. ”En minä… en minä mieti sitä joka yö tai mitään… mutta olisi kivaa kokeilla.”  
  
Hän mietti Jamesia miettimässä sitä joka yö, kun he makasivat vierekkäin siellä työhuoneen lattialla. ”Minä en varmaan…” hän sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa, ”minä en usko että minä haluaisin kokeilla. Minä en vain… ehkä minä en sitten ole…”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse haluta kokeilla sitä”, James sanoi vähän hätäisellä äänellä, ”ei se ole mikään pakollinen juttu, ja ei se ole niin että sinä olet hetero jos et halua ottaa suihin. Ei tietenkään. Täytyy tehdä vain niitä juttuja joita itse haluaa. Ei pidä tehdä mitään vain sen takia että kuvittelee että toinen haluaa niin. Tai saa kokeilla juttuja jotka kiinnostaa mutta jos ei halua kokeilla jotain niin koskaan ei ole pakko.” James oli hetken hiljaa. ”Äiti kertoi.”  
  
Radio alkoi soittaa Toton Africaa _._ Sade oli yltynyt ja valui nyt harmaana virtana ikkunaan Jamesin selän takana.  
  
”Mitä sinä siten haluaisit?” James kysyi ja katsoi häneen niin toiveikkaana että vatsanpohjaa kiristi. _Mennä kotiin_ , hänen pitäisi kai sanoa.  
  
”Suudella”, hän sanoi. Suu tuntui kuivalta mutta kalja oli lopussa. Hän katsoi Jamesia joka katsoi häneen silmät suurina. Hänen teki mieli nojata lähemmäksi. Heidän polvensa olisivat kolisseet toisiaan vasten, heidän kaljatuoppinsa olisivat kaatuneet yhdessä, heidän kyynärpäänsä olisivat menneet limittäin. Ja James olisi katsonut häntä aivan läheltä tuolla katseella, joka tuntui kertovan ettei James ollut _mitenkään_ uskonut että Teddy voisi sanoa _mitään_ sellaista ääneen. James oli kai uskonut, että Teddy sanoisi haluavansa mennä kotiin.  
  
”Okei”, James sanoi ja nyökytteli. ”Okei.”  
  
”Mutta nyt minä haluaisin mennä kotiin”, Teddy sanoi, ”ja, tuota, mennä nukkumaan.”  
  
Kun he kävelivät ulos pubista ja etsivät hiljaisen sivukujan kaikkoontumista varten, hänen teki hirveästi mieli pyytää anteeksi Jamesilta. Hän ei edes oikein tiennyt mitä tarkalleen ottaen. Ehkä hän sanoisi _anteeksi että olen ihastunut sinuun vaikka sinä olet nuorempi kuin minä._ Tai _anteeksi että olen ihastunut sinuun vaikka en tiedä mitä haluan._ Tai _anteeksi että olen näin pihalla itseni kanssa edelleen vaikka olen jo kaksikymmentäviisivuotias_. Tai _anteeksi etten halua ottaa suihin._ Tai _anteeksi etten uskalla suudella sinua._  
  
”Kuule”, James sanoi, kun he seisoivat vastakkain kahden roskiksen takana ja odottivat että kauempaa kuuluvat askeleet vaimentuisivat, ”ei se mitään.”  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi. He molemmat kaikkoontuivat. Märkä ilma löi vasten kasvoja ja hiekka rahisi kenkien alla, ja hän otti tukea Jamesista vaikkei ehkä olisi tarvinnut. James painoi kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen ja puristi lyhyesti, ja sitten he astuivat samaan aikaan kauemmas toisistaan. Viinimarjapensaat olivat ihan märkiä ja mökin ikkunoissa häälyi himmeä valo, niin että isä ja Sirius olivat ilmeisesti yhä hereillä. He kävelivät etuovelle ja työnsivät sen auki. Olohuoneesta kuului puhetta.  
  
”Entä tuo?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
”En oikein tiedä”, isä sanoi mietteliäällä äänellään. ”En oikein tykkää parrasta.”  
  
”Et tykkää _parrasta?_ ”  
  
”Se on niin…”  
  
”Miehekäs?”  
  
”En minä sitä tarkoittanut.” Isä kuulosti vähän loukkaantuneelta. ”Minä en vain tykkää siitä.”  
  
”No onneksi minulla on aina sileä leuka”, Sirius sanoi, ja Teddy melkein kompastui omiin kenkiinsä. James katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä ja suu raollaan, ja hän odotti että isä sanoisi jotain vähän kiusaantunutta. Isä ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään vaan naurahti. ”Ai mitä?” Sirius jatkoi kevyellä äänellä. ”Eikö muka ole? Haluatko kokeilla?”  
  
”No pidätkö sinä sitten parrasta?” isä kysyi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi oikeasti halunnut tietää.  
  
”Ei siitä haittaakaan ole.”  
  
” _Merlin._ Niin että silloin 2018 vai milloin se oli, kun ne olivat muodissa ja minullakin oli…”  
  
”Ei kaikki liity aina sinuun.”  
  
”Entä tämä? Tykkäätkö tästä?”  
  
”Näyttää sinulta”, Sirius sanoi oudon pehmeällä äänellä. Sitten ei kuulunut yhtään mitään. James nyökkäsi kohti ulko-ovea ja Teddy nyökkäsi takaisin. Varmaan niin olisi parasta. He voisivat mennä työhuoneeseen vaikka ikkunan kautta, tai ehkä he menisivät puutarhavajaan odottamaan, että isä ja Sirius lopettaisivat sen mitä sitten ikinä olivatkaan tekemässä.  
  
Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin ja törmäsi naulakkoon, joka horjahti ja kolisi lattiaa vasten.  
  
”Hitto”, James sanoi mutta hymyili koko ajan enemmän, ”hiton hiton hitto –”  
  
”Ai”, isä sanoi pysähtyessään eteisen päähän, ”te tulittekin jo. Sepäs…”  
  
”Mukavaa”, Sirius sanoi ja pysähtyi isän viereen. ”Oliko teillä mukavaa? Onko teillä nälkä? Tarvitsetteko iltapalaa?”  
  
”Teetä?” isä kysyi ja vilkuili Teddyä niin kuin olisi toivonut, että hän auttaisi jotenkin.  
  
”Tee olisi mukavaa”, hän sanoi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä luvussa on vehnäjauhoja, valokuvia ja yksi aivotärähdys! Olkaa hyvät! Ja kaksi lukua vielä jäljellä tämän jälkeen, loppua kohti siis mennään!

Kun hän meni makuuhuoneeseen, Remus oli jo siellä, istui sänkynsä laidalla kaikki vaatteet päällä ja katsoi häntä. Hän sulki hitaasti oven. Teddy oli tullut häntä vastaan keittiön kohdalla ja hän oli miettinyt pitäisikö kuitenkin suunnata ensin sohvalle. Hän voisi asettua siihen ja leikkiä nukahtavansa, ja sitten hän vain odottaisi kunnes olisi varma että sekä Teddy että James olivat nukahtaneet. Suunnitelma oli kuitenkin alkanut tuntua vähän monimutkaiselta saman tien. Hän oli sanonut Teddylle hyvää yötä ja kävellyt suoraan Remuksen makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
Niin että tässä hän nyt oli. Pelkissä alushousuissaan. Ja Remus istui parin askeleen päässä hänestä, piteli kiinni polvistaan ja tuijotti.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi. ”Minun pitäisi varmaan, tuota noin, minun pitäisi kai riisua vähän vaatteita. En vain oikein tiennyt…”  
  
”Minä voin näyttää”, Sirius sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. Hitto. Ei olisi varmaan pitänyt flirttailla nyt kun he molemmat olivat jo valmiiksi hermona ja Remus oli päästänyt hänet makuuhuoneeseensa. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti miten korjaisi asian, Remus naurahti.  
  
”Näyttää?” Remus kysyi ja painoi kämmenet patjaa vasten. Remuksen villapaita oli napitettu ylhäältä alas asti. Sirius yritti kuvitella itsensä avaamaan noita nappeja mutta se oli mahdotonta. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja Remus naurahti uudestaan. ”Sinä näytät siltä kuin olisin pyytänyt sinua –” Mutta silloin Remus punastui.  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi, vaikka kyllä hänenkin kasvonsa olivat muuttumassa lämpimämmiksi. ”Olisit pyytänyt minua tekemään mitä?”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan.  
  
”Koska minä kyllä tekisin”, Sirius sanoi vaikka oli taatusti ihan yhtä punainen kuin Remuskin. Hitto että tämä oli outoa. Mutta siitä tuli vähän helpompaa kun ajatteli että he olivat molemmat punastuneet, hän ja Remus, he olivat kutakuinkin yhtä hämmentyneitä ja hermostuneita. Kyllä he selviäisivät. ”Tekisin sen mitä sinä sitten pyytäisitkin.”  
  
”Lopeta nyt jo puhuminen”, Remus sanoi ja ryhtyi riisumaan villapaitaansa, ”ja mene sänkyyn.”  
  
”Selvä.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut –”, Remus aloitti ja vilkaisi häntä. Hän hymyili vähän. Remus pyöräytti hänelle silmiään ja jatkoi nappien availua, ja hän kiipesi Remuksen ohi sängylle. Sänky tuoksui ihan Remukselta, tai oikeastaan sänky tuoksui teeltä ja pyykinpesuloitsulta. Ehkä Remus joi teetä sängyssä. Hän ei kyllä olisi ihmetellyt sitä yhtään. Hän katseli vähän aikaa kattoa ja sitten Remuksen selkää, ja Remus riisuutui kiireisesti niin kuin olisi halunnut hoitaa homman alta pois mahdollisimman pian.  
  
”Remus.” Hän olisi halunnut painaa kämmenen Remuksen lapaluiden väliin ja kuljettaa sormiaan vanhojen arpien yli.  
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Älä murehdi.”  
  
Remus naurahti vähän hätäisesti. ”Ai että älä murehdi?”  
  
”Me olemme ihan hiton hyviä siinä”, Sirius sanoi, ”murehtimisessa. Molemmat. Mutta… haluatko sinä että minä olen tässä?”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä vähän aikaa ja sitten nyökkäsi. Hän hengitti syvään.  
  
”Yritetään sitten vain nukkua.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoi. ”Hyvää yötä.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Remus sanoi, asettautui hänen viereensä makaamaan ja sammutti hehkulampun katosta nopealla loitsulla. Sähköt vähän rätisivät kun osuivat taikuuteen, ja sitten tuli aivan hiljaista. Kun hän kääntyi oikealle kyljelleen, Remus oli ihan siinä hänen vieressään. Kun hän kääntyi vasemmalle kyljelleen, hän kuuli miten Remus hengitti hänen selkänsä takana. Kun hän kääntyi selälleen, hän alkoi miettiä hipaisisiko hänen olkapäänsä vahingossa Remusta. Sitten hän mietti sitä miten heräisi aamulla Remuksen vierestä ja menisi keittämään kahvia ja ehkä hyräilisi jotain siinä samalla. Aurinko paistaisi ikkunasta. Pojat katsoisivat häntä otsat hirveän rypyssä ja takuulla miettisivät että harrastivatko he seksiä. Häntä naurattaisi. Hän palaisi makuuhuoneeseen ja veisi samalla Remukselle teetä, ja Remus istuisi siellä, hieroisi nenäänsä ja ottaisi teen. Hän istuutuisi Remuksen viereen. Ehkä siinä tosiaan kävisi niin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aurinko lämmitti jo kasvoja mutta hän ei heräisi vielä. Oikeastaan hän oli käytännöllisesti katsoen unessa. Kaikki oli pehmeää ja epäselvää muttei lainkaan huolestuttavaa niin kuin oikeassa elämässä. James oli hänen luonaan Lontoossa, istui hänen nojatuolillaan josta hän oli paikannut sen reiän ainakin kolmesti ja aina eri loitsulla. James näytti siltä että jännitti enemmän kuin Teddy, ja Teddy keitti heille molemmille teetä ja istuutui sitten Jamesin viereen eikä läikyttänyt yhtään. Häntä ei edes jännittänyt. Tai jännitti mutta hyvällä tavalla. Ja sitten olikin jo seuraava yö ja he makasivat hänen sängyssään joka narisi mutta vain oikealta laidaltaan, ja James työnsi hänen paitansa helmaa ylemmäs, Jamesin sormet juoksivat hänen vatsansa yli, pysähtyivät kaulalle ja leuan alle, hän oli jo unohtanut t-paidan, oli ihan pimeää, sydän hakkasi, pää tuntui pehmeältä ja uniselta, ja James nojasi lähemmäs häntä ja suuteli.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
Hänellä oli kämmen Jamesin kyljellä. Hän oli aina ajatellut että suutelemisesta puhuttiin vähän liikaa, ei se nyt niin hohdokasta ollut, mutta ehkä hän oli ollut väärässä. Kohta James suutelisi häntä uudestaan ja se olisi pehmeää ja varovaista ja kuitenkin aika päättäväistä ja voisiko sanoa että, tuota, miehekästä, kaikkea yhdellä kertaa.  
  
”Teddy?” James toisti, ja hän räpytteli silmiään. Aurinko paistoi naamalle ja -  
  
Hänellä oli kämmen Jamesin kyljellä.  
  
Hän peruutti pois niin nopeasti että putosi lattialle, mutta patjan korkeus oli ehkä viisi tuumaa niin ettei se edes sattunut. Hitto. Jos hän esittäisi että kyynärpää oli kolahtanut pahasti ja pakenisi sitten keittiöön…  
  
”Älä nyt”, James sanoi aika hiljaa. ”Sinä vain pitelit minua kyljestä. Ei muuta.”  
  
Teddy työnsi sormet hiusten väliin ja tunsi miten ne muuttuivat karheammiksi. Varmaan ne olivat ihan vaaleanpunaisetkin. Tai pinkit. Hänen pitäisi vaihtaa ne vaikka sinisiksi, mutta hän ei nyt millään pystynyt keskittymään.  
  
”Ei muuta”, hän toisti.  
  
James nyökkäsi. ”Mitä sinä sitten ajattelit että sinä olisit… voinut tehdä?”  
  
”En mitään”, Teddy sanoi ja kömpi vähän kauemmas lattialla. Peitto seurasi häntä. Missä hänen vaatteensakin olivat? Hän löysi t-paidan heti patjan vierestä ja toisen sukan samasta mytystä, mutta farkkuja hän kaipasi nyt eniten. _Merlin._ Hän oli jo kaksikymmentäviisivuotias, ei hänelle olisi enää pitänyt tapahtua tällaisia noloja juttuja, tai jos kuitenkin tapahtui, niin hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt suhtautua niihin paljon viileämmin ja rauhallisemmin. _Aikuisemmin._ Hänen olisi pitänyt naurahtaa sille, että hän oli nähnyt unta Jamesin suutelemisesta ja kuvitellut, että mitä jos hän oli oikeasti yrittänyt… jos hän oli vaikka nostanut kädet Jamesin kasvoille ja nojannut lähemmäksi ja…  
  
Farkut näyttivät olevan kirjoituspöydän alla. Hän kömpi sinne ja tunsi miten James tuijotti häntä. Kunpa Jamesilla olisi ollut vaikka paita päällä, ja mielellään housutkin, tai kokovartalopuku, ja kunpa James ei olisi näyttänyt niin hiton hyvältä koko ajan. Sitten Teddykin olisi varmaan osannut käyttäytyä ihan normaalisti. Siitä se vain johtui. Hän otti farkkunsa ja aikoi peruuttaa pois kirjoituspöydän alta, mutta sitten hän tajusi että kuolleen viherkasvin viereen oli tungettu pahvilaatikko, joka ei ollut ihan kiinni. Ehkä siellä oli kirjoja. Hän kurottautui vilkaisemaan pahvilaatikkoon.  
  
”Teddy?” James kysyi ja kuulosti melkein huolestuneelta.  
  
Isä näytti kuvassa hirveän nuorelta. Isän tukka oli vaaleanruskea eikä yhtään harmaa, ja sitten Teddy puraisi itseään huuleen, koska tietenkään isän tukka ei ollut harmaa, isähän oli tässä… varmaan isä oli tässä parikymmentä. Kuva oli otettu jästikameralla niin ettei se edes liikkunut, mutta silti hänestä tuntui siltä kuin isä tuijottaisi suoraan häneen. Isä näytti melkein onnelliselta.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
Hän nousi istumaan eikä ensin tajunnut mistä se kumahdus kuului. James ryhtyi konttaamaan lattian poikki häntä kohti jotenkin hätääntyneen näköisenä, ja silloin päähän alkoi sattua. _Merlin._ Hän oli edelleen kirjoituspöydän alla. Hän oli lyönyt…  
  
”Pyörryttääkö?” James kysyi ja kiskoi häntä kädestä. Jamesin sormet olivat ihanan lämpimät, tai ei hänen sitä olisi pitänyt ajatella. ”Menikö sinulta näkö? Tai kuulo? Sinä iskit sen tosi lujaa –”  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin”, hän sanoi ja yritti ojentaa valokuvaa Jamesille, mutta James vain tuijotti häntä suu raollaan.  
  
”Sinun tukkasi meni ihan mustaksi.”  
  
”Mustaksi?”  
  
”Niin. Se ei voi olla hyvä juttu.”  
  
Hänen päähänsä kyllä sattui aika paljon. Mutta hän koetti olla ajattelematta sitä. ”Isä on kaksikymmentä.”  
  
”Ehkä sinulla on aivotärähdys.”  
  
”Ei kun”, hän sanoi ja jäi hetkeksi katselemaan Jamesin sormia, jotka pitelivät häntä ranteesta, ”minä löysin isän valokuvat. Ne ovat tuossa laatikossa.”  
  
James tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä. Hän työnsi valokuvan melkein Jamesin naamalle. Oli kyllä aika hutera olo. James otti valokuvan häneltä muttei irrottanut otetta hänen ranteestaan, luojan kiitos, koska muuten hän olisi varmaan mennyt tähän lattialle makaamaan.  
  
”Hitto vie”, James sanoi, ”en tajunnut että Remus on joskus ollut noin nuori.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Teddy sanoi. Hän oli jostain syystä aika ylpeä.  
  
”Älä liiku”, James sanoi. ”Minä vien sinut sohvalle. Sinun pitää varmaan maata paikallasi vähän aikaa. Silloin kun minä ja Lily törmäsimme lapsina kun pelasimme huispausta, äiti käski meidän maata paikallamme.”  
  
”Minä haluan nähdä lisää valokuvia.”  
  
”Katsotaan niitä myöhemmin”, James sanoi ja piteli häntä ranteesta molemmin käsin. Se tuntui melkein siltä kuin James olisi silittänyt häntä. Merlin että siitä oli kauan kun joku oli silittänyt häntä.  
  
”James”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi sitten loput. Ei hän voinut sanoa Jamesille, miten hyvältä tuo tuntui.  
  
”Mitä?” James kysyi ja koetti ilmeisesti vetää häntä kokonaan pois kirjoituspöydän alta. Hän kömpi jaloilleen Jamesin perässä ja joutui sitten ottamaan Jamesin olkapäästä tukea. Jamesilla ei ollut edes paitaa päällä. Hitto soikoon. Hänhän piti kättään Jamesin paljaalla olkapäällä. Jamesin iho oli lämmin ja ihan vähän nihkeä vaikka oli kylmä aamu, ja hän painoi sormenpäät kiinni siihen ja tajusi sitten että James hymyili.  
  
”Älä hymyile.”  
  
”Ole nyt vain hiljaa”, James sanoi ja veti hänet perässään olohuoneeseen. Hän antoi Jamesin laskea hänet istumaan sohvalle, ja sitten hän nosti jalat ylös ja painoi pään tyynylle ja silmät kiinni. Hitto että hänen päähänsä sattui. Hitto että James tuoksui hyvältä. Asunto oli ihan hiljainen, he olivat täällä kahdestaan, hän ja James, ja James seisoi tuossa sohvan vieressä ilman paitaa ja katseli häntä. Jamesin selän takana makuuhuoneen ovi oli yhä kiinni, niin että isä varmaan nukkui yhä, ja Sirius -  
  
”Missä Sirius on?”  
  
James kohautti olkapäitään. ”En minä tiedä. Ehkä hän meni aamulenkille.”  
  
”Ei kukaan mene aamulenkille.”  
  
James näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä, niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt oliko se vitsi vai ei. Hän olisi halunnut silottaa sormenpäillään rypyt Jamesin otsalta. James oli niin mietteliäs. Niin hyvännäköinen ja niin mietteliäs. Mutta ei hän mitenkään voinut olla rakastunut Jamesiin. Se olisi ollut omituista. Kaikki olisivat yllättyneet. Ne olisivat kysyneet että oliko hän sitten homo, ja ei hän tiennyt. Mieluiten hän olisi vain ollut. Jotain. Ihan vain oma itsensä. Eikä olisi tarvinnut selitellä kenellekään. Niin sen olisi pitänyt olla. Silloin kun hän oli ruvennut seurustelemaan Victoiren kanssa, kaikki olivat ajatelleet että se oli hieno juttu sellaisella ihan tavallisella tavalla. Victoire oli niin mukava tyttökin. Kukaan ei ollut yllättänyt tippaakaan siitä, että hän oli tykännyt Victoiresta.  
  
”Makaa nyt vain siinä”, James sanoi. ”Minä teen sinulle pannukakkuja.”  
  
Hän katseli, miten James käveli keittiöön pelkät alushousut jalassa ja ryhtyi tekemään keittiöloitsuja. Se oli niin seksikästä. Hän ei kyllä tiennyt mitä muuta hän olisi tehnyt kuin maannut tässä kun samalla pystyi katselemaan Jamesia. Vaikka ei hän Jamesin takapuolta katsonut, ei ainakaan kovin paljon. Hän katseli kaikkea Jamesissa. Ihan kaikkea. Tai siis kaikkea mikä näkyi. Ei sillä että hän olisi ollut kiinnostunut… tai kyllä hän ehkä vähän oli. Siitäkin. Mutta ehkä he menisivät joskus alasti uimaan. Ei sillä että se olisi ollut tärkeää. Olihan hän nähnyt miehiä alasti. Kyllä hän tiesi miltä ne yleensä näyttivät.  
  
”Älä nukahda”, James sanoi ja vehnäjauhot pöllähtivät ympäriinsä. ”Pidä silmät auki tai muuten minä lähetän sinut Mungoon.”  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi. Päässä pyöri vähän ja Jamesin alushousujen väri sopi niin hienosti ihoon. Kyllä hän pitäisi silmät auki.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ensin hän ajatteli, että jokin oli pielessä. Hän ei ollut sohvalla. Eikä hän ollut omassa sängyssään. Sitten hän tajusi, että joku hengitti hänen vieressään ja että jonkun kylmät varpaat painoivat hänen säärtään vasten.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Remus veti varpaansa pois mutta katsoi edelleen häneen. Heidän välissään oli juuri sen verran tilaa että siihen olisi ehkä saanut peiton myttyyn, mutta ei siinä mitään ollut. Hän olisi voinut ojentaa kätensä ja koskea Remukseen ja Remus olisi ollut aivan lähellä.  
  
”Huomenta”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Huomenta. Etkö sinä nuku?”  
  
”Heräsin pari tuntia sitten.”  
  
”Etkä herättänyt minua?”  
  
”Sinä näytit –”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. Se oli varmaan jotain noloa. Hitto. Hän oli vihdoin saanut Remuksen sänkyynsä, tai siis hän oli saanut itsensä Remuksen sänkyyn, ja sitten hän oli näyttänyt nololta nukkuessaan.  
  
”No?” hän kysyi kun Remus ei näyttänyt aikovan jatkaa, yritti varmaan suojella hänen tunteitaan.  
  
”Sinä näytit onnelliselta”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan.  
  
”No hitto.”  
  
”Olitko sinä?” Remus kysyi ja näytti entistä nolommalta. Se oli tavallaan aika kivaa. Jos Remus nolostui siitä että hän oli tässä ja näytti onnelliselta, Merlin millä kaikilla tavoilla hän saisi Remuksen nolostumaan. ” _Oletko_ sinä?”  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi, kääntyi kyljelleen Remusta kohti ja työnsi kyynärpäällä lakanaa myttyyn. Hän nolostuttaisi Remusta sitten vähän myöhemmin. ”Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä minua onnelliseksi. Ei se ole sinun hommasi.”  
  
Remus näytti hiukan pettyneeltä.  
  
”Mutta minä olen ihan helvetin onnellinen tästä.”  
  
”Ai”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään alahuuleen jotta ei hymyilisi, hiton idiootti. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Etkö usko?”  
  
”Mutta emmehän me edes… emmehän me edes…”  
  
”Niissä sukutapaamisissa”, Sirius sanoi, ”kaikilla Teddyn synttäreillä ja Harryn lasten synttäreillä ja kissojen nimiäisissä ja puutarhakutsuilla ja ihan jokaisessa missä me molemmat olimme, minä halusin vain tulla juttelemaan sinun kanssasi. Katselin sinua huoneiden poikki ja mietin että pitäisi vain kävellä sinun luoksesi. Minä olisin kysynyt, mitä sinulle kuuluu, ja sinä et olisi kertonut, mutta olisin nähnyt sen silmistäsi. Ja sitten sinä olisit koettanut luikkia karkuun ja minä olisin seurannut sinua.”  
  
”Se olisi ollut…” Remus sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Voi _Merlin._  
  
”Mutta minulla oli niin ikävä sinua”, Sirius sanoi, ”että jonkin ajan päästä en enää tiennyt mitä tehdä sille. Tajuatko?”  
  
”En varmaan.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tajuat. Sinä olet ihan samanlainen.”  
  
Remus laski päänsä tyynyn ja katseli häntä sieltä. Hän mietti mitä mahtaisi tapahtua, jos hän nyt ojentaisi kätensä ja työntäisi sormet Remuksen hiuksiin. Ehkä Remus työntäisi hänen kätensä pois. Tai ehkä Remus antaisi sen olla siinä. Hän pyörittelisi sormenpäitään Remuksen päänahkaa vasten niin kuin Remus oli vuosia sitten tehnyt hänelle aina kun hän oli ollut koirana. He voisivat keksiä lisää sellaisia juttuja, sellaisia jotka eivät tarkoittaneet että he olivat yhdessä mutta että he saivat silti koskettaa toisiaan.  
  
Hitto että hän halusi koskea Remukseen. Tuntui melkein siltä kuin sisälmykset olisivat kääntyneet ympäri, miten ällöttävää. Hän halusi vetää Remuksen lähemmäs ja painaa kämmenet ja nenän Remuksen ihoon. Hän halusi että Remuksen hengitys tuntuisi hänen kaulallaan ja Remuksen kylmät varpaat tuntuisivat hänen säärellään tai reidellään tai hitto ihan missä vain.  
  
”Mennään keittiöön”, hän sanoi ja koetti tainnuttaa sitä kireää tunnetta vatsassa. Olisi ollut hyvä jos se olisi ollut vähän alempana. Sitten hän olisi ainakin tiennyt miten saisi sen hoideltua pois. ”Pojat varmaan nukkuvat vielä kun on niin hiljaista.”  
  
”Minä laitoin oveen vaimennusloitsun”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius kohottautui kyynärpäiden varassa ylemmäs. ”Sinä teit mitä?”  
  
”Laitoin vaimennusloitsun”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, senkin paskiainen. Jos Remus joskus flirttailisi hänen kanssaan niin tällaista se varmaan olisi. ”Varmuuden vuoksi.”  
  
” _Varmuuden vuoksi?_ ”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä, kömpi istumaan ja leijutti farkut ja t-paidan luokseen. Hän katseli kuinka Remus pukeutui. _Varmuuden vuoksi_ tarkoitti tietenkin, että Remus oli huono nukkumaan ja heräisi siihen, jos pojat kävisivät yöllä vessassa ja törmäilisivät huonekaluihin. Niin se oli. Mutta Remus kyllä ihan taatusti hymyili nyt hänelle. Remus tiesi että hän oli vähän poissa tolaltaan ja lätkässä niin kuin joku teinipoika ja nyt Remus kiusasi häntä siitä. Hitto että hän rakasti sitä. Hän tuijotti Remuksen niskaa, kun tämä osoitti taikasauvalla ovea ja veti vaimennusloitsun pois.  
  
”Sinä olet kyllä –”, hän aloitti mutta jätti sen kesken. Oven takaa kuului jotain. Hän ei vain ollut ihan varma, mitä.  
  
”Nyt pysyt siinä”, sanoi ääni, joka kuulosti aika paljon Jamesilta. ”Makaa vain siinä ja pysy paikoillasi. Minä teen kaiken. Minä hoidan koko jutun. Odota nyt vain hetki äläkä yritä koskea minun… vai haluatko että minä lopetan?”  
  
Remus katsoi Siriusta silmät suurina. Sirius katsoi takaisin.  
  
”Luuletko että he –”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä.  
  
” _Olohuoneessa?_ ”  
  
” _Teddy”_ , James sanoi, ”minä istun kohta sinun päällesi jos sinä et ole paikallasi.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa mutta ei sanonutkaan mitään, katseli vain villapaita puoliksi napitettuna, kun Sirius käveli ovelle ja kiskaisi sen auki. Siellä ne olivat, James ja Teddy. Eivätkä ne harrastaneet seksiä. Mutta muuten tilanne näytti kyllä aika epäilyttävältä. James seisoi keittiössä pelkissä alushousuissa mutta ylävartalo vehnäjauhoilla kuorrutettuna, kypsytteli loitsulla pannukakkuerää ja samalla vilkuili Teddyä, joka puolestaan näytti siltä että koetti pyöriä sohvan reunan yli mutta ei oikein tiennyt missä suunnassa reuna oli. Teddyn tukka oli niin kirkkaanvioletti että se olisi varmaan loistanut pimeässä.  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoi ääneen.  
  
”Luojan kiitos”, Remus sanoi hänen vieressään.  
  
James hätkähti ja pelasti sitten pannukakun juuri ennen kuin se lätsähti keittiön lattiaan. ”Teddyllä on varmaan aivotärähdys”, James sanoi vähän hätäisellä äänellä. ”Hän ryömi pöydän alla ja löi päänsä siihen ja minä laitoin hänet tuohon sohvalle ja rupesin tekemään pannukakkuja, mutta minusta tuntuu että hän yrittää pudota lattialle. Ehkä hänet pitäisi viedä sairaalaan.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi villapaidan hihat kyynärpäihin. ”Ei tässä ole hätää. Minä tiedän pari hyvää aivotärähdysloitsua.”  
  
Remus käveli Teddyn luokse, nosti Teddyn jalkoja vähän ja istuutui sohvan jalkopäähän. Remus ja Teddy olivat oikeastaan aika samanlaisia. Remus oli varmaan Teddystä hirveän ylpeä. Ainakin olisi pitänyt olla. Ei olisi kyllä vuonna 1979 uskonut, että Remus saisi jotain tuollaista aikaan. Sirius otti yhden keittiön tuoleista ja pyyhkäisi vehnäjauhot lattialle, ja sitten hän istui siinä ja katseli, miten Remus työnsi Teddyn hitaasti haalentuvaa tukkaa pois kasvoilta ja mutisi ainakin viisi eri loitsua. Teddy ei enää yrittänyt kieriä lattialle. Ja James oli mennyt aivan hiljaiseksi, puuhasi vain niitä pannukakkujaan ja välillä vilkuili Teddyä ja näytti tajuttoman ihastuneelta.  
  
Hehän olivat idiootteja kaikki.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli jo monta kertaa koettanut sanoa, että hänellä oli nyt paljon parempi olo. Ne isän loitsut olivat tepsineet. Ei häntä enää tarvinnut vahtia. Mutta James ei ollut oikein kuunnellut häntä vaan oli jättänyt aamulenkin väliin, istui sohvalla hänen vieressään ja koetti loihtia televisiota näyttämään jotain muuta kuin paikallisuutisia, mutta se tuntui vain suuttuvan loitsuista ja juuttui säätiedotukseen. Jossain vaiheessa James oli laittanut t-paidan päälleen, mikä oli kyllä sinällään harmi, mutta ainakaan Teddyllä ei ollut koko ajan sydän kurkussa. Jamesin kaulalla oli vehnäjauhotahra jonka hän olisi kyllä halunnut pyyhkiä pois. Tai nuolla.  
  
Hemmetti.  
  
Hän nojasi ihan vähän kauemmas Jamesista. Silloin kun James oli saanut ne pannukakkunsa valmiiksi, Teddyn olo oli ollut vielä aika sumuinen niiden isän aivotärähdysloitsujen takia. Hän oli istunut sohvalla jotenkuten oikein päin ja katsellut miten James seisoi hänen edessään melkein alasti ja ojensi hänelle pannukakkuja ja kermavaahtoa. Se ei ollut tuntunut ihan todellista. Kun hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään, James oli istuutunut hänen viereensä, leikannut haarukalla palan pannukakkua ja työntänyt sen hänen suuhunsa, ja sitten James oli pursottanut kermavaahtoa perään. Hän oli miettinyt sumuisasti että sehän oli kyllä kuin jostain pornoelokuvasta. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itseään sellaisena tyyppinä jonka elämässä voisi tapahtua jotain joka olisi kuin pornoelokuvassa. Mutta toisaalta ei hän myöskään tiennyt mitä niissä tapahtui koska ei ollut koskaan viitsinyt katsella niitä.  
  
”Minä en kestä enää”, James sanoi nyt ja täräytti televisiota vaaleanvihreällä loitsulla juuri, kun se oli selittämässä kolmanteen kertaan, että matalapaine jatkuisi vielä ainakin viisi päivää. Televisio alkoi savuta mutta sammui.  
  
”Sinä voisit mennä lenkille.”  
  
”En minä aio jättää sinua.”  
  
”Ei minua tarvitse vahtia.”  
  
”Minä en mene minnekään”, James sanoi aika päättäväisesti ja taputti hänen polveaan. Hän pidätti hengitystään, mutta James veti saman tien kätensä pois. ”Pitäisikö katsella niitä kuvia?”  
  
”Mitä kuvia?”  
  
James vilkaisi häntä. ”Niitä kuvia sinun isästäsi silloin kauan sitten.”  
  
He hakivat kuvat pahvilaatikosta, paitsi että James ei antanut hänen kömpiä enää kirjoituspöydän alle vaan teki sen itse. Kuvien alla oli papereita, jotka olivat käpristyneet nurkista ja joista pöllähti pölyä ilmaan, kun James työnsi laatikon takaisin seinän viereen ja kömpi pois. Sitten he palasivat sohvalle ja asettautuivat niin etteivät aivan osuneet toisiinsa, ja James ojensi kuvapinkan hänelle. Päällimmäinen oli se jonka hän oli jo nähnyt.  
  
”Kukakohan tämän otti?”  
  
”Ehkä Sirius”, James sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen, mutta isä ja Sirius olivat menneet korjaamaan pihakeinua jo ainakin puoli tuntia sitten. ”Aamulla kun minä tein pannukakkuja, hän tuli sinun isäsi makuuhuoneesta ulos ilman vaatteita.”  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy kysyi. Isän tukka oli kuvassa oudon tuuhea. Ja isällä oli ihan älyttömät vaatteet päällä, vakosamettitakki ja kaikkea.  
  
”Tai ei nyt ihan ilman vaatteita, olihan hänellä alushousut. Mutta he kyllä näyttivät siltä kuin…”  
  
”Niin miltä?” Seuraavassa kuvassa Harryn isä ja Peter Piskuilan yrittivät ilmeisesti saada nuotiota syttymään. Harryn isällä oli ihan samanlainen tukka kuin Jamesilla, tai siis, sillä Jamesilla joka istui Teddyn vieressä ja naputti sormenpäitään polvia vasten.  
  
”Niin kuin olisivat harrastaneet seksiä”, James kuiskasi. ”He näyttivät _onnellisilta._ ”  
  
Teddy laittoi kuvan pinkan pohjalle ja katsoi seuraavaa. Siinä isä kömpi pienestä myrkynvihreästä teltasta ulos ja näytti vähän vihaiselta. Hän yritti kuvitella Siriuksen kameran taakse, nauramaan isälle, ja kohta isä nousisi seisomaan ja käskisi Siriuksen painua hemmettiin, nyt oli ihan liian aikaista. Isän naurukin kuulostaisi nuoremmalta, ei siltä kuin isä miettisi jo valmiiksi, että pian nauru varmaan loppuisi.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
Seuraavassa kuvassa isä ja Sirius olivat kahdestaan. Siriuksella oli käsi isän hartioilla ja isä tavallaan vähän niin kuin nojasi Siriukseen. Sirius näytti sellaiselta tyypiltä joka uskoi olevansa tosi komea, ja isä näytti…  
  
Isä näytti onnelliselta.  
  
”Voi olla”, Teddy sanoi ja nielaisi pari kertaa. ”Voi olla että he harrastavat seksiä.”  
  
”Mutta miten hitossa he ovat onnistuneet siinä?”  
  
”En minä vaan tiedä”, hän sanoi. Toisaalta isällä ja Siriuksella oli ollut kokonainen elämä aikaa selvitellä asiaa. Hän selasi kuvia eteenpäin ja koetti kuvitella että olisi tuntenut isän tuollaisena, nuorempana kuin hän itse oli. Vähän huolettomana. Se oli tietenkin mahdotonta. Mutta jos isä suostuisi edes kertomaan hänelle niistä ajoista, sekin olisi…  
  
Hän laittoi kuvat nippuun ja nousi seisomaan, vaikka sitten hänen reitensä ei enää ollut ihan vain parin tuuman päässä Jamesin paljaasta polvesta. ”Minä taidan käydä juttelemassa isän kanssa.”  
  
”Mutta –”, James sanoi ja kuulosti vähän hätääntyneeltä, ”- entä sinun aivotärähdyksesi?”  
  
”Minä tulen ihan kohta takaisin.”  
  
”Teddy –”, James sanoi ja katsoi häntä sohvan selkänojan yli. Hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja hymyili Jamesille, ja James näytti siltä kuin olisi hän olisi potkaissut tätä vatsaan. Mutta hyvällä tavalla. ”Okei”, James sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin kohti televisiota, ”minä varmaan sitten odotan täällä.”  
  
Kun Teddy oli saanut tennarit jalkaan, James oli jo matolla punnertamassa. Mutta nyt hän ei jäisi katsomaan. Hän sulki päättäväisesti oven perässään, kiersi talon ympäri ja pujotteli viinimarjapensaiden välistä, kunnes pääsi pihakeinulle. Sirius istui siinä ja heilutteli jalkojaan edestakaisin. Keinu natisi mutta oli kieltämättä suoremmassa kuin Teddyn lapsuudessa.  
  
”Ei kannata yrittää keinua”, Sirius sanoi Teddylle, ”se ei vielä oikein kestä sitä. Mutta minä kyllä keksin jotain.”  
  
”Millainen olo sinulla on?” isä kysyi. Isä seisoi Siriuksen ja keinupuun vieressä kädet syvällä taskuissa ja katseli Teddyä huolestuneena.  
  
”Ihan hyvä. Ne sinun loitsusi olivat aika hyviä.”  
  
”Minä olin huolissani.”  
  
”Minne sinä jätit Jamesin?” Sirius kysyi, ja isä mulkaisi Siriusta yllättävän terävästi.  
  
”Isä, minä otin sinun valokuvasi.”  
  
Nyt ne molemmat katsoivat häntä. ”Mitkä kuvat?” isä kysyi vähän kiireisesti.  
  
”Ne mitkä olivat kirjoituspöydän alla. Anteeksi.”  
  
Sirius tönäisi isää kyynärpäällä kylkeen.  
  
”Ei sitä tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, isä sanoi.   
  
”Voitaisiinko jutella?” Teddy kysyi ja toivoi sitten saman tien, että olisi sanonut sen jotenkin lempeämmin. Isä näytti niin säikähtäneeltä.  
  
”Totta kai”, isä sanoi. ”Nytkö?”  
  
”Minä taidan tästä mennä etsimään Jamesia”, Sirius sanoi ja hyppäsi alas keinusta. ”Jos hänelle vaikka sattuu urheiluvamma.”  
  
Sirius oli ehtinyt kävellä ehkä kolme askelta, kun keinu mätkähti nurmikkoon. Sirius ei kuitenkaan edes vilkaissut taakseen, huitoi vain viinimarjapensaita vaaleanpunaisella loitsulla niin että ne väistivät tieltä. Teddy katseli kädet taskuissa Siriuksen menoa ja vilkaisi sitten isää, joka katsoi kädet taskuissa Siriuksen menoa. ”Isä?”  
  
”Mitä?” isä sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt vetää olkapäitä kasaan.  
  
”Mitä teillä oikein on meneillään?”  
  
Isä tuijotti vähän aikaa häntä ja sitten hetken talon kulmaa, jonka taakse Sirius oli kadonnut. Sitten isä veti syvään henkeä ja lysäytti hartiansa alas. ”En oikein tiedä. Pitäisikö istuutua?”  
  
He istuutuivat penkille puutarhavajan viereen. Isä ei katsonut häneen, huokaili vain ja tuijotti eteenpäin. Näytti siltä että ennen pitkää varmaan sataisi. Teddykin antoi päänsä painua vajan seinää vasten ja ajatteli, että ehkä he eivät sitten kuitenkaan sanoisi mitään. He voisivat vaikka selata kuvat läpi ja sitten istua tässä hiljaa, ja sekin olisi ihan okei. Hän tietäisi, että isä olisi puhunut hänen kanssaan jos olisi uskaltanut. Ja isä tietäisi, että hän toivoi vain että isä olisi onnellinen. Tai kyllä hän halusi itsekin olla. Hän halusi että he molemmat olisivat onnellisia, ja äitikin, mutta äiti oli taas aamupäivällä lähettänyt hänelle tekstiviestin, jossa kertoi että oli onnellinen ja että mitenkähän ihmeessä sitä uskaltaisi kertoa isälle. Isä tuli aina niin surulliseksi kaikesta.  
  
Isä otti päällimmäisen kuvan pinkasta, jota Teddy yhä piteli, ja käänsi sen ympäri niin kuin olisi odottanut että kääntöpuolella olisi jotain. Ei siellä ollut. Sitten isä käänsi kuvan taas oikein päin. Sirius seisoi pelkissä farkuissa kalliolla meren rannalla, piteli käsiä pään päällä ja näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt napata lokkia.  
  
”Sirius varmaan ajatteli olevansa tosi komea”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
Isä nauroi ohuella äänellä ja vaikeni sitten äkkiä.  
  
”Isä?”  
  
”Minä”, isä sanoi ja käänteli kuvaa edestakaisin, ”tuota noin, minä taisin olla vähän ihastunut häneen.”  
  
Hän ojensi isälle sen kuvan, jossa Siriuksella oli käsi isän olkapäillä. Isä otti sen ja painoi peukalon Siriuksen kasvojen viereen niin kuin olisi koettanut silittää. ”Mutta te ette…”  
  
”Minä en oikein uskaltanut ajatella sitä niin”, isä sanoi vaimealla äänellä ja jatkoi kaksikymppisen Siriuksen kasvojen silittämistä. ”Me olimme ystäviä. Sitä se vain oli, niin minä ajattelin. Ja minä olin tietenkin vähän yksinäinen. En ollut tavannut ketään tyttöä jonka kanssa olisin halunnut olla. Ja kun Sirius oli tuollainen.”  
  
”Tuollainen?”  
  
”No”, isä sanoi ja huokaisi, ”komea. Ja… kaikkea. Hän on edelleen vaikka oli kaksitoista vuotta siinä paikassa. Kukaan muu ei olisi kestänyt sellaista. Mutta ennen sitä hän oli sitä kaikkea paljon enemmän. Hän oli joka toinen päivä niin ärsyttävä ja itsekäs että minä sanoin itselleni etten enää kuuntelisi häntä. En puhuisi hänelle kun hän ilmiintyisi aamulla krapulassa minun kämppääni. Mutta sitten hän tuli ja kuunteli kaiken mitä minä sanoin ja sanoi oikeat asiat ja katsoi suoraan silmiin ja piti kiinni olkapäästä ja… Totta kai minä pidin hänestä. Sitä se vain oli. Niin minä ajattelin. Mutta sitten kun hänet oli viety pois, minä rupesin... miettimään.”  
  
”Miettimään?”  
  
”Yleensä öisin”, isä sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä. ”Öisin miettii aina kaikkea sellaista mitä ei haluaisi.”  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
Isä otti loputkin kuvat varovaisesti hänen käsistään ja ryhtyi selaamaan niitä. Osa niistä oli käpristynyt reunoista ja muutama näytti siltä kuin niissä olisi ollut teetahra. Yhdessä kuvassa Lily seisoi polviaan myöten meressä ja näytti keskisormea kameralle. Yhdessä kuvassa Peter yritti saada sateenvarjoa toimimaan parkkipaikalla joka lainehti vettä. Yhdessä kuvassa Sirius ja James joivat kaljaa silmät kiinni. Yhdessä kuvassa Sirius istui hiekalla selin kameraan, niin että näkyi vain vaaleaa ihoa ja juovia joihin hiekka oli tarttunut ja alushousujen reuna. Ja yhdessä kuvassa he seisoivat kaikki viisi rinnakkain. Isä oli Siriuksen ja Lilyn välissä ja näytti vähän epäluuloiselta.  
  
”Mietin”, isä sanoi ja ojensi kuvat takaisin Teddylle, ”että mitä jos asiat olisivat menneet vähän eri lailla.”  
  
”Mutta te olette yhä elossa”, Teddy sanoi ja nielaisi, ”tarkoitan siis että ette ole vielä edes kovin vanhoja. Onhan teillä vielä monta kymmentä vuotta aikaa.”  
  
Isä vilkaisi häntä ja puristi sitten kädet polviin. ”Sitä ei varmaan tajua noin nuorena, sitä että miten paljon menneisyys alkaa painaa.”  
  
_Ja paskat,_ hän ajatteli ja suoristi selkäänsä. ”Äiti on Fleur Delacourin kanssa Etelä-Ranskassa, jollain Fleurin suvun viinitilalla. Siellä ne istuvat aurinkotuoleilla ja maistelevat viinejä. Ja pussailevat. Äiti on kuulemma onnellinen.”  
  
Isä hätkähti vähän, ja Teddylle tuli heti huonompi olo.  
  
”Tai varmaan hänellä on myös vähän ikävä sinua, mutta…”  
  
”Minulla ainakin on”, isä sanoi. ”Mutta hyvä että hän on onnellinen.”  
  
”Sinun pitää jutella Siriuksen kanssa.”  
  
”Sinä ja James”, isä sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Te taidatte olla vähän ihastuneita toisiinne.”  
  
Hän tuijotti isää. Isä tuijotti takaisin. Jostain syystä hänestä tuntui että nyt pitäisi sanoa ei, ehdottomasti ei, eivät he olleet ihastuneita toisiinsa. Hän tykkäsi Jamesista hädin tuskin ollenkaan. Ja hänhän oli ollut Victoiren kanssa vuosikausia. Victoire oli niin mukava tyttö.  
  
”Minä en tiedä paljoakaan rakkaudesta”, isä sanoi ja taputti häntä polvelle, ”tai tiedän minä sen verran kuin sinä olet minulle opettanut. Mutta sen minä tiedän että joskus kaduttaa ihan hirveästi jälkikäteen, ettei uskaltanut olla vähän rohkeampi.”  
  
Hän tuijotti isän kättä ja sitten viinimarjapensaita ja sateista taivasta.  
  
”Ja James osaa tehdä pannukakkuja”, isä sanoi arvostavalla äänellä.


	8. Chapter 8

Hän oli koettanut kyllä hetken tehdä askelkyykkyjä, mutta James oli vain jatkanut ja jatkanut ja hän itse oli pelännyt ettei kohta enää pääsisi takaisin jaloilleen jos kyykkäisi vielä kerran. Niinpä hän oli siirtynyt mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti keittiöön ja törmännyt ovenpieleen mennessään, ja siellä hän oli katsellut jonkin aikaa ikkunasta, miten Remus ja Teddy istuivat hankalan näköisesti penkillä, tuijottelivat taivasta ja ojentelivat toisilleen valokuvia. Hänen pitäisi muistaa katsoa niitä valokuvia itsekin vielä ihan kunnolla. Ne olivat olleet hänen lipastonlaatikossa vuonna 1981, siitä hän oli ihan varma. Hän oli pitänyt niitä siellä ja joskus, kun oli tuntunut siltä että kaikki oli toivotonta, hän oli levittänyt ne sängylle ja nojaillut kyynärpäillä patjaan ja uskotellut itselleen, että he olivat edelleen noita kuvien ihmisiä.  
  
Kutakuinkin siinä vaiheessa hän kai rupesi miettimään, että ehkä Teddy oli jättänyt muutaman kuvan työhuoneeseen. Hän hiipi olohuoneen läpi ja väisteli Jamesia, ja sitten hän jätti työhuoneen oven raolleen ja istuutunut lattialle. Pahvilaatikko oli pöydän alla. Hän ryömi sinne ja mietti samalla, miten hassua oli että Teddy oli onnistunut kolauttamaan päänsä, ja sitten hän näki ne paperit ja kolautti päänsä.  
  
Niin että tässä hän nyt istui, Remuksen vanha kirjoituspöydän alla. Hänen päätään särki ja hänen kätensä tärisivät ja raollaan olevan oven toisella puolella James teki ilmeisesti haarahyppyjä. Papereissa oli teetahroja, tai hän ainakin toivoi että ne olivat teetä eivätkä mitään synkempää niin kuin kyyneleitä. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Remuksen itkevän kovin montaa kertaa, ja se oli tapahtunut aina heti täydenkuun jälkeen, hitaina aamuina kun hänen oli pitänyt seurata Jamesia ja Peteriä pois Rääkyvästä Röttelössä ja Remus oli maannut siinä kitisevässä sängyssä iho verillä ja painanut käsiä kasvoille. Mutta oli hän itsekin itkenyt. Hän oli itkenyt Azkabanissa vaikkei ollut välillä edes muistanut miksi oli itkenyt, ja sitten kun hän oli päässyt pois, hän oli itkenyt koska muisti taas.  
  
Ensin hän selasi papereita lukematta niitä. Ne olivat ihan pölyisiä ja keltaisia. Ehkä Remus ei ollut koskenutkaan niihin sen jälkeen kun oli työntänyt ne tänne laatikkoon. Varmaan se oli tapahtunut ennen kuin hän itse oli päässyt pois, ennen kuin Remus oli mennyt Tylypahkaan opettamaan ja lopulta tavannut hänet siellä, ja ennen kuin hän oli kesällä 1995 ollut täällä Remuksen kanssa kahdestaan melkein kolme kuukautta. Jos hän olisi silloin löytänyt ne… mutta ehkä Remus olisi sanonut, etteivät ne merkinneet mitään, tai että ne eivät edes kertoneet hänestä, tai jotain muuta paskaa jonka hän olisi uskonut, koska silloin kaikki oli ollut poissa paikaltaan ja Remus oli ollut vihdoin taas hänen lähellään mutta aivan erilainen kuin se Remus jonka hän oli unohtanut Azkabanissa ja silti ikävöinyt niin että sattui.  
  
Lopulta hän luki yhden niistä. Sitten hän luki seuraavan. Ja seuraavan. Ja koetti kuvitella, kuinka Remus istui tässä kirjoituspöydän ääressä ja kirjoitti niitä, mutta se oli mahdotonta, koska sitä Remusta hän ei ollut koskaan edes tavannut, sitä joka oli menettänyt kerralla Jamesin ja Lilyn ja Peterin, ja uskonut että hän oli tehnyt sen. Hän luki hitaammin ne kohdat, joista tuli paha olo, ja nopeasti ne, joissa Remus rakasti häntä vaikka olisi halunnut etteivät he olisi koskaan edes tavanneet. Jokaisessa novellissa hänellä oli eri nimi. Hän mietti vähän hajamielisesti, ketä Remus oli oikein yrittänyt huijata. Eihän Remus olisi ikinä näyttänyt näitä kenellekään.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän laittoi pahvilaatikon takaisin pöydän alle kuihtuneen viherkasvin taakse, otti novellit ja tunki ne reppuunsa. Sinne Remus ei ikinä katsoisi. James hilasi vasenta kylkeään ylös ja alas lattiasta ihan parin askeleen päässä mutta näytti siltä ettei edes huomannut häntä, ja hän istuutui sohvalle ja nosti syliinsä yhden niistä kahdeksankymmentäluvun käsityölehdistä. Vaaleatukkainen mies valtavissa silmälaseissa tuijotti takaisin häneen. Hän käänsi sivua.  
  
Aluksi hän mietti, että ehkä novellit pitäisi vain laittaa takaisin laatikkoon. Tietenkään Remus ei halunnut, että hän löytäisi ne. Kyllä hän sen ymmärsi. Hän voisi haudata ne vielä toiseksi kolmeksikymmeneksi vuodeksi ja jatkaa entiseen malliin, flirttailla niin paljon kuin kehtasi ja nukkua Remuksen sängyssä. Kyllä se sujuisi niinkin. Mutta mitä pitemmälle ilta kului, sen enemmän hän tajusi tuijottavansa reppuaan, joka lojui olohuoneessa niin kuin ei olisi pitänyt sisällään Remuksen teeltä tuoksuvia novelleja, jotka olivat samaan aikaan oudon eroottisia ja väkivaltaisia. Sitä paitsi Remus tuijotti häntä tavallista enemmän, ja ilmapiiri mökissä oli muutenkin painostava. Jonkin aikaa hän luuli, että ukkonen oli tulossa, mutta se taisikin johtua vain siitä, että he kaikki tuijottelivat toisiaan eivätkä sanoneet mitään.  
  
Iltapäivällä he pelasivat porukalla lautapelejä. Hän hävisi kaikki ja joutui lähtemään hetkeksi ulos koska harmitti niin paljon. Siellä hän toivoi ettei olisi lakannut polttamasta tupakkaa vuonna 1998. Vähän aikaa kärvisteltyään hän kaivoi taikasauvan takataskusta ja sanoi _tulejo savuke_ sen verran hiljaa ettei Remus kuulisi avoimesta keittiön ikkunasta. Kun savuke lopulta tuli, se näytti siltä kuin olisi matkannut ainakin kaksikymmentä mailia. Hän ravisteli enimmät horsmanhaituvat pois ja poltteli vähän aikaa ennen kuin alkoi kaduttaa. Hän oli vain hermostunut niistä novelleista.  
  
Vähän päivällisen jälkeen hän ei enää kestänyt. Hän katseli miten James leijutti lautasia takaisin keittiöön, ja sitten hän sanoi että puutarhavajasta oli taas alkanut katto repsottaa, ja heidän pitäisi ehdottomasti mennä korjaamaan se tai muuten lattia kastuisi kun alkaisi sataa. Aurinko paistoi olohuoneen lattialle ja James ja Teddy katsoivat häntä niin kuin hän olisi ollut hullu vanha mies. Remus ei katsonut häneen ollenkaan. Hän kuitenkin piti päänsä ja meni laittamaan kenkiä jalkaan. Muut seurasivat häntä ja hänellä oli oudon voitonriemuinen olo, kunnes hän sitten sulki Teddyn ja Jamesin sinne puutarhavajaan ja laittoi oven säppiin.  
  
”Mitä hittoa?” James kysyi mutta ei kuulostanut hirveän huolestuneelta. ”Eihän tässä katossa ole mitään vikaa.”  
  
”Pysykää nyt vain siellä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minulla ja Remuksella on vähän puhuttavaa.”  
  
”Isä”, Teddy sanoi, ”minä taisin jättää teeloitsun kesken. Viitsisitkö katsoa ettei se räjähdä?”  
  
Sirius ei jäänyt odottamaan Remuksen vastausta vaan lähti kävelemään kohti taloa. Hitto että häntä hermostutti. Osa niistä novelleista oli sellaisia ettei hän ollut osannut edes _kuvitella_ , tai siis hän ei ollut osannut edes kuvitella että osaisi kuvitella että Remus ajattelisi jotain sellaista. Mutta James, hänen Jamesinsa, olikin sanonut joskus seitsemänkymmentäluvun puolivälissä, että hänellä oli hirveästi mielikuvitusta, jos asia liittyi häneen itseensä, ja aivan olemattomasti, jos kyse oli jostakusta toisesta. Hän käveli suoraan olohuoneeseen, otti reppunsa ja seisoi sitten odottamassa, ja Remus avasi kengännauhat raivostuttavan hitaasti ja jäi seisomaan eteisen puolelle.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”et sinä voi vain sulkea poikia puutarhavajaan –”  
  
”Osaavathan he kaikkoontua”, hän sanoi, ja Remus näytti niin hämmästyneeltä että häntä melkein nauratti. Sitten hän veti novellit esiin repustaan ja Remuksen hämmästys katosi, eikä häntäkään enää naurattanut. Remus käveli hänen luokseen ja tarttui novellipinkkaan, ja hän antoi Remuksen ottaa sen. Hänhän oli lukenut ne jo. Hän katseli miten Remus käveli edestakaisin ja tuijotti papereita niin kuin ei olisi uskonut mitä niissä sanottiin, ja miten Remus lopulta horjahti alas sohvalle paperit sylissään ja katsoi kaikkialle muualle paitsi häneen.  
  
”Et kai sinä lukenut näitä?” Remus kysyi niin ohuella äänellä että hänen teki melkein mieli sanoa ei, ihan vain jotta Remus voisi olla helpottunut ja jatkaa väistelemistä.  
  
”Totta kai minä luin ne.”  
  
”Sirius –”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häneen. Hän katsoi takaisin.  
  
”Minä luin yhden”, hän sanoi, ”jossa sinä sidot minut sänkyyn ja pidät minua kaulasta kiinni ja odotat kunnes minä anelen, ja sitten sinä –”  
  
”Älä –”  
  
”Sitten me rakastelemme.”  
  
”Et se ollut sinä”, Remus sanoi hirveän hiljaa. ”En se ollut minä.”  
  
”Ja yhdessä”, Sirius sanoi, ”yhdessä sinä hakkaat minut. Ja sitten viet minut kotiin. Ja nukut minun kanssani. Ja sitten oli muutama joista minä en ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Minä olin alkanut lukea runoja”, Remus sanoi. ”Sirius –”  
  
”Älä nyt hitto sano etteivät ne kerro minusta”, Sirius sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti oudon hengästyneeltä. ”Ole kiltti.”  
  
Remus laski paperit hitaasti sohvalle viereensä mutta painoi kämmenen nipun päälle niin kuin olisi halunnut estää ajatuksia karkaamasta.  
  
” _Remus –_ ”  
  
”Minun oli pakko kirjoittaa”, Remus sanoi. ”Minä ajattelin sinua kaiken aikaa vaikkei olisi pitänyt. Ajattelin sinua vaikka sinä olit pettänyt meidät. Minut. Olit pettänyt minut. Minun oli pakko saada se jotenkin ulos. Tuntui että tulisin muuten hulluksi.”  
  
”Noissa tarinoissa”, Sirius sanoi ja otti pari askelta lähemmäs ennen kuin rohkeus loppui, ”sinä haluat olla minun kanssani. Sinä haluat suudella minua ja panna minua ja…”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Älä nyt hitto vie pyydä _anteeksi_ ”, hän sanoi ja otti taas askeleen. ”En minä halua kuulla että sinä olet pahoillasi. Minä haluan…”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä, kun hän painoi suunsa kiinni. Ei kai hän nyt kuitenkaan voinut kertoa mitä halusi? Ehkä Remus halusi aivan eri asioita. Ehkä Remus oli kirjoittanut nuo humalassa kolmekymmentäviisi vuotta sitten eikä enää ajatellut mitään tuollaista. Ehkä hän kertoisi Remukselle mitä toivoi ja Remus torjuisi hänet, ja kestäisikö hän muka sellaista? Ja vielä tässä iässä?  
  
”Minä haluaisin”, hän sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan, ”että me suutelisimme. Haluaisin sitä kovasti. Haluaisin suudella sinua. Ja haluaisin, tuota, haluaisin koskea sinuun. Aluksi vaikka tukkaasi. Tai olkapäähän. Sinä pidit siitä joskus. Ja sitten voisin… sitten haluaisin… haluaisin koskea muuallekin.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi kuulostaen vähän hengästyneeltä.  
  
”Jos sinä et halua niin kyllä minä ymmärrän”, Sirius sanoi nopeasti. ”Ja tietenkin on kulunut aika pitkä aika. Minä en ole enää niin nuori kuin nuorempana, tai siis, en ole yhtä komea kuin komeampana, tai siis…” Hitto että hän oli huono tässä. Kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten hän olisi varmaan ollut hiukan parempi, mutta silloin hän ei ollut uskaltanut edes yrittää. ”Kai minä yritän sanoa jotain sellaista, että jos sinä haluaisit, niin minä olisin sinun. Ihan kokonaan sinun.”  
  
”Millä tavalla kokonaan minun?” Remus kysyi hitaasti, hiton paskiainen. Mutta sitten hän tajusi että Remus oli alkanut hymyillä.  
  
”Ihan miten vain haluat”, hän sanoi ja hymyili kokeeksi takaisin. Remus näytti vähän säikähtäneeltä muttei karannut paikalta. Hän iski Remukselle silmää. ”Mutta jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, niin jotkut noista sinun tarinoittesi jutuista saattaisivat olla vähän liikaa.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi ja tuijotti häntä. Ehkä Remus mietti sitä, mitä tapahtui novellissa _Köysi ja kivi_.  
  
”Mutta voisin vaikka lukea ne uudestaan läpi”, hän sanoi ja otti pari askelta lähemmäksi Remusta niin että oli jo melkein sohvan luona, ”ja merkitä ne kohdat joita olisin valmis kokeilemaan.”  
  
”Älä nyt hitossa tee niin.”  
  
”Ne olivat oikeasti tosi hyviä. Välillä vähän hermostutti, mutta eikö se ole ihan normaalia kun lukee eroottista kirjallisuutta?”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan niin äkkiä että hän yllättyi, vaikka sitähän hän oli tavallaan odottanutkin. Häntä jännitti ihan kamalasti. Nyt hänen varmaan kannattaisi olla sanomatta mitään tyhmää.  
  
”Sinä voisit tukkia minun suuni”, hän sanoi.  
  
Remus nauroi ääneen. ”Minä mietin aina että mitä minä näin sinussa. Sinähän olet ihan raivostuttava ja –”  
  
”Ja mitä?” Sirius kysyi ja pysähtyi aivan Remuksen eteen. ”Sano nyt. Minä haluan tietää.”  
  
”Emme me voi vain suudella”, Remus sanoi ja nosti käden hänen niskaansa. Remuksen sormet tuntuivat hermostuneilta ja aika kylmiltä. Hänen pitäisi muistaa tehdä joku hyvä lämmitysloitsu myöhemmin, mutta nyt hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan, koska Remus silitti häntä t-paidan kaula-aukon alta. ”Pojat voivat nähdä.”  
  
”En usko että heitä haittaa.”  
  
”Lopettaisit nyt jo puhumisen”, Remus sanoi ja nosti toisenkin käden hänen hartioilleen.  
  
”Minä sanon nyt vielä kuitenkin”, hän sanoi vaikka Remuksen sormet kulkivat hänen leukaansa pitkin, ”että jos tämä on jollain tavalla pettymys, se saattaa ihan hyvin johtua siitä että minä olen ruosteessa. En ole suudellut ketään pitkään aikaan, en ainakaan pariin vuoteen. Mutta minä kyllä rupean harjoittelemaan. Nyt kun tiedän mistä sinä haaveilet, minä rupean harjoittelemaan ja –”  
  
Sen pidemmälle hän ei päässyt, koska Remus suuteli häntä. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja tarttui Remuksen villapaitaan, ja Remus nojasi vähän lähemmäs häntä niin että se melkein jo riitti. Hitot niistä novelleista. Hitot siitä oliko hän ruosteessa vai ei. Hitot siitä että hän oli tainnut odottaa tätä neljäkymmentä vuotta. Nyt hän ei ajattelisi mitään muuta. Hän piti toisen kätensä Remuksen villatakissa ja työnsi toisen varovasti Remuksen hiuksiin, ja Remus suuteli häntä hitaasti niin kuin ei olisi halunnut hätiköidä. Kyllä se hänelle sopi. He voisivat hätiköidä myöhemmin. Remus maistui teeltä niin kuin hän oli arvannutkin, ja hetken päästä Remuksen piti vähän vetää henkeä, niin kuin hän oli arvannutkin, ja hän pyöritti sormiaan Remuksen hiuksissa ja odotti että Remus suutelisi häntä uudestaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän kaikkoontua?”  
  
James katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Ei kai tässä ole mikään kiire. Jos he haluavat olla vähän aikaa kahdestaan.”  
  
Hän nielaisi mutta puutarhavajan pöly juuttui kurkkuun. Haalea päivänvalo pyrki sisään seinälautojen välistä ja James näytti siltä ettei aikonut kiirehtiä minnekään. Hän ei kyllä tajunnut, miten oli mahdollista, että oli melkein ilta ja James oli taas ottanut paitansa pois. Parin tunnin päästä tulisi jo pimeää, ja sitten he olisivat täällä kahdestaan, hän ja James, paitsi ettei hän pimeässä olisi aivan varma missä James tarkalleen ottaen oli, niin että ehkä hän sattumalta törmäisi Jamesin lämpimään paljaaseen ylävartaloon -  
  
”Kyllä meidän nyt pitää lähteä.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja työnsi käsiään shortsien taskuihin. Shortsitkaan eivät ylettyneet kuin puoleenväliin reittä. Teddy koetti katsoa jonnekin muualle mutta puutarhavajassa ei yksinkertaisesti ollut mitään muuta katsottavaa, niin että minkä hän sille sitten mahtoi. Hänellä oli näköjään ihan hirvittävästi epäonnea tänään. ”Mistä luulet että he halusivat jutella?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoi, mutta James otti askeleen häntä kohti ja hänellä oli niin häkeltynyt olo, että oli vaikea ajatella. ”Ehkä he, tuota, ehkä he haluavat jutella siitä miten tykkäävät toisistaan.”  
  
”Ai”, James sanoi.  
  
”Minä juttelin isän kanssa aiemmin tänään”, Teddy sanoi. Jamesilla oli edelleen vehnäjauhoja kaulalla. ”Isä oli kuulemma nuorempana vähän ihastunut Siriukseen.”  
  
”Ihastunut?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Luuletko että hän on edelleen?”  
  
”Varmaankin”, Teddy sanoi. Isä oli aika jääräpäinen useimmissa asioissa. ”Mutta hän varmaan miettii että mikä kaikki voi mennä pieleen.”  
  
”Sitä ei kyllä kannattaisi ajatella”, James sanoi ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan. ”Elämässähän voi käydä melkein mitä vain. Jos aina vain murehtii että mitä kaikkea voi sattua, niin ei koskaan uskalla tehdä mitään.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa todetakseen, että niinhän se oli, mutta ei sitten saanutkaan sanottua mitään, koska James otti taas askeleen lähemmäs. Kohta varmaan kävisi jotain ikävää, niin kuin että hän koettaisi peruuttaa karkuun ja löisi päänsä seinään ja kaatuisi Jamesin käsivarsille ja ihan väistämättä hänen tietyt ruumiinosansa painautuisivat Jamesin tiettyjä ruumiinosia vasten, ja kun hän yrittäisi suoristautua, se ei oikein onnistuisi koska häntä nolottaisi siinä vaiheessa jo liikaa, ja sitten James saisi ihan väärällä tavalla tietää että hän tykkäsi Jamesista aika lailla, mitä Jamesin ei itse asiassa kuulunut saada tietää ollenkaan, ja sitten heidän ystävyytensä varmasti menisi pilalle ja kaikki sukujuhlat tästä ikuisuuteen olisivat yhtä tuskaa.  
  
”Niin kuin esimerkiksi”, James sanoi ja nojasi kyynärpäänsä seinään ihan Teddyn vieressä, ”että jos sinun isäsi olisi vaikka jotenkin hämillään siitä, että onkin rakastunut mieheen, ja jos hän vaikka ajattelisi, että kyllähän kuusikymmentäkolmevuotiaana ihmisen pitäisi jo tietää, että onko homo vai hetero vai jotain ihan muuta, niin eikö se olisi ihan hölmöä? Eikö hänen kannattaisi vain todeta, että hän on rakastunut Siriukseen ja että on ihan mahtavaa että Siriuskin on rakastunut häneen?”  
  
”Luuletko että Sirius on tosiaan rakastunut häneen?”  
  
Jamesin posket menivät aika punaisiksi. Ehkä puutarhavajassa oli kuumempi kuin Teddy oli tajunnut. ”Kyllä hän varmaan on. Tuota noin, tai siis, olin sanomassa, että entä jos kuviteltaisiin että Sirius olisi vaikka vähän nuorempi kuin sinun isäsi, sanotaan nyt vaikka että seitsemän vuotta nuorempi, niin eikö olisikin ihan hölmöä että sinun isäsi pitäisi sitä jotenkin merkittävänä juttuna? Ja ajattelisi että hänen pitäisi jotenkin suojella Siriusta itseltään, varsinkin kun hän ei ole vielä ihan sataprosenttisen varma että kuinka homo oikeastaan on? Ja sitäkin minä mietin, että mitä väliä sillä on? Eihän sitä ikinä voi tietää mitä kaikkea haluaa tehdä ennen kuin ihan tosissaan on joku ihminen jonka kanssa niitä juttuja voi kokeilla. Ellei sitten puhuta sellaisista jutuista mitä voi tehdä yksikseenkin.”  
  
Häneltä kesti hetki tajuta, että James oli tosiaan lopettanut puhumisen ja veti nyt syvään henkeä ja tuijotti häntä. ”Tuota noin”, hän sanoi, ”minusta seitsemän vuoden ikäero olisi aika merkityksetön juttu, jos toinen on kuusikymmentäkolmevuotias.”  
  
”En minä –”, James aloitti ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen.  
  
Hän tuijotti Jamesia. James tuijotti takaisin. Jamesin katse oli aika painokas.  
  
”Sinä et puhu isästä ja Siriuksesta”, hän sanoi hitaasti. T-paidan kaula-aukko alkoi vähän kiristää.  
  
”En niin”, James sanoi ja huojui vähän jalalta toiselle.  
  
”Sinä puhut minusta ja sinusta.”  
  
”Niin puhun”, James sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Teddy, nyt kun Sirius lukitsi meidät tänne puutarhavajaan, niin pitäisikö meidän vaikka suudella?”  
  
Hän katseli Jamesia ja mietti mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Eihän hän ollut aivan sataprosenttisen varma, kuinka paljon hän oikeastaan piti Jamesista. Ja heillä oli se ikäerokin. Ja vaikutti aika todennäköiseltä, että ennen pitkää sattuisi jotain ikävää.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi menossa hammaslääkärille johon oli tosi ihastunut, ”suutele minua.”  
  
Teddy räpytteli silmiään. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”Suutele minua”, James sanoi vähän lujempaa ja työnsi olkapäitä taakse. Eikä Jamesilla ollut edes _paitaa._  
  
”En minä mitenkään voi”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Etkö?” James kysyi ja tuli sitten niin lähelle häntä että he olivat ihan vastakkain. Jos hän nyt huojahtaisi niin he osuisivat toisiinsa. James oli vähän lyhempi kuin hän niin että hänen suunsa oli kutakuinkin Jamesin nenän kohdalla. Hänen pitäisi kumartua. Ja sitten James ehkä tarttuisi häntä vyötäröltä, työntäisi sormensa hänen paitansa alle ja vetäisi häntä lähemmäs. Sitten hän tajusi, että James odotti vastausta, eikä hän enää muistanut, mitä ne kaikki syyt olivatkaan, joiden takia hän ei voinut suudella Jamesia.  
  
Hän kumartui ja painoi suunsa Jamesin suulle. James nosti kätensä hänen niskaansa. Hän laittoi kätensä Jamesin kyljelle ja hätkähti sitten, koska sehän oli paljasta ihoa, mutta James suuteli häntä jo silmät kiinni eikä vaikuttanut piittaavan. Hän suuteli takaisin. Heidän nenänsä olivat toistensa tiellä. James oli ihan liian kuuma, tai siis lämmin. Hän astui Jamesin varpaalle ja yritti peruuttaa mutta Jamesin toinen käsi pujahti hänen selkänsä taakse ja veti häntä takaisin, ja siinä hän sitten oli, litistyneenä Jamesin kiinteää ja hyvännäköistä vartaloa vasten, ja kohta hänellä varmaan alkaisi seistä, ja sehän olisi noloa koska James tajuaisi sen saman tien, ja sitten hän tajusi että Jamesilla alkoi seistä.  
  
Voi Merlin.  
  
Hän suuteli James Potteria.  
  
Hän tosiaan suuteli James Potteria, ja hän tykkäsi Jamesista ihan hitosti ja vaikutti siltä että jostain käsittämättömästä syystä myös James tykkäsi hänestä, ja sehän oli ihan mahtavaa. Ihan älytöntä, mutta ihan mahtavaa. Hän ei ollut edes osannut kuvitella että jotain niin mahtavaa voisi tapahtua hänelle, ja nyt niin kuitenkin oli tapahtunut. Hän painoi sormensa Jamesin kylkiin ja James painautui vain lähemmäs häntä, työnsi toisen jalkansa hänen jalkojensa väliin, piteli kaksin käsin hänen kasvojaan ja suuteli häntä niin kuin olisi suunnitellut sitä päiväkausia.  
  
”Pitäisikö mennä jonnekin?” James kysyi suu painettuna hänen suupieleensä.  
  
”Ai minne?”  
  
”Onhan tämäkin ihan hyvä paikka”, James sanoi ja laski kädet hänen hartioilleen. Puutarhavajan seinä natisi hänen selkänsä takana. ”Mutta ei haittaisi yhtään jos olisi vaikka…”  
  
”Maisema?”  
  
”Sänky”, James sanoi ja suuteli sitten häntä nopeasti, niin kuin ei olisi ollut ihan varma halusiko hänen kuulleen.  
  
_Sänky_ , hän mietti. Sänky. James halusi mennä hänen kanssaan _sänkyyn._ Hän ei lainkaan tiennyt mitä halusi, paitsi että hän halusi pyöräyttää heidät toisin päin niin että James olisi se jonka selkä oli natisevaa seinää vasten, ja sitten hän halusi Jamesin jalan pitkälle omiensa väliin ja polven ylemmäs ja omat kätensä Jamesin lantiolle ja -  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja kuljetti kämmeniään alas hänen käsivarsiaan pitkin, ”ei meidän tarvitse _tehdä_ mitään, tai ei mitään mitä et halua tehdä, minä vain ajattelin että eikö olisi mukavaa jos olisi sellainen mahdollisuus, että voisi vaikka istuutua sängyn reunalle ja…”  
  
Hän suuteli Jamesia. Hitto että se oli mukavaa kun pääsi vähän vauhtiin. Ehkä heidän pitäisi ilmiintyä vaikka kuistille. Sillä tavalla he pääsisivät eroon puutarhavajasta. Mutta sitten isä ja Sirius varmaan näkisivät heidät ikkunasta. Sitä hän ei halunnut. Tietenkin ranta oli myös olemassa ja sinne oli vähän vaikeampi nähdä talolta, mutta Jamesin lantio painoi jo aika tiukasti häntä vasten ja James heijasi sitä vähän ylös ja alas, ja jos hän tulisi housuihinsa niin hän ei kyllä haluaisi että isä näkisi siitä vilauksen kun istuisi olohuoneessa juomassa teetä.  
  
”Mennään meille”, hän sanoi ja veti Jamesin vielä vähän lähemmäksi itseään vaikkei siihen varsinaisesti ollut tarvetta, ja sitten hän kaikkoontui.  
  
Aika nopeasti hän muisti, ettei ollut siivonnut ennen kuin oli lähtenyt tänne. James kompuroi hänen kenkäkasojensa yli ja taisi siinä olla pari reppuakin, ja hän meni perässä ja heitti sohvalta paidat lattialle, mutta James oli jo hänen pikkuruisen makuuhuoneensa ovella, tai ei se oikeastaan ollut makuuhuone vaan olohuoneen nurkka, mutta siinä James kuitenkin seisoi ja katseli hänen sänkyään. Ei se ollut hirveän kapea. Hän ei vain ollut ollut kauhean optimistinen sen jälkeen kun hän ja Victoire olivat eronneet. Silloin oli vaikuttanut vääjäämättömän selvältä, että kun se juttu ei ollut toiminut niin mikään muukaan ei koskaan toimisi. Mutta nyt James potki kengät jalastaan ja veti sitten shortsit perässä, ja hän tuijotti Jamesin boksereita jotka eivät piilottaneet juuri mitään siitä, mitä niiden sisällä tapahtui, ja mietti pitäisikö tarjoutua keittämään teetä.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja heitti sukkansa kirjahyllyn suuntaan, ”haittaako tämä? Voinko minä olla näin? Vai haluatko että olen mieluummin housut jalassa?”  
  
Teddy pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Pitäisikö minun sitten –”, James sanoi ja katsoi häntä sormenpäät boksereiden vyötärönauhan alla.  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli vähän, ”tai siis, älä vielä, minä… minun pitää vähän vetää henkeä.”  
  
”Ai”, James sanoi, istuutui hänen sängylleen hänen lakanoihinsa, joita hän ei ollut pessyt ainakaan kolmeen viikkoon, ja katsoi ympärilleen. ”Kiva kämppä.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi. Ehkä hänen pitäisi esitellä asunto Jamesille. Mutta James kyllä näki tuosta missä istui kaiken paitsi kylpyhuonetta, ja kylpyhuoneeseen hän ei missään tapauksessa menisi Jamesin kanssa nyt kahdestaan, koska se oli pieni ja ahdas ja aina liian kuuma ja he litistyisivät toisiaan vasten siellä ja mitä siitäkin tulisi. Sitten hän tajusi, että James ei katsellut hänen asuntoaan vaan lähinnä hänen lantiotaan ja näytti aika mietteliäältä ja vähän hermostuneelta, ja että farkkujen vetoketju painoi aika ikävästi.   
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ”oletko ihan varma ettet halua ottaa farkkuja pois?”  
  
Hän kääntyi selin Jamesiin, avasi vetoketjun mahdollisimman varovaisesti ja työnsi sitten farkut alas niin etteivät alushousut lähteneet samalla. Kun hän vilkaisi taakseen, James tuijotti hänen takapuoltaan. _Luoja._ Hän taitteli farkut ja potkaisi ne sitten syrjempään lattialla, ja James kömpi vain syvemmälle hänen sänkyynsä kun hän käveli lähemmäs. Hänen lakanansa varmaan tuoksuisivat kohta ihan Jamesilta. Sitten kun hän palaisi mökiltä, hän voisi maata naama tyynyssä ja ajatella että James oli ollut siinä.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja istuutui hänen tyynylleen, ”tule tänne.”  
  
Hän kömpi polvilleen Jamesin eteen. Sydän hakkasi ja alkoi olla tosi kuuma.  
  
”Ehkä voisit ottaa villatakin pois”, James sanoi. ”Tai minä voin ottaa sen.” James ei kuitenkaan oikein osannut avata nappeja vaan luovutti melko pian ja veti villatakin Teddyn pään yli. Ei häntä haitannut. Hän suuteli Jamesia ja kiskoi sitten t-paidankin pois ja heitti lattialle, eikä hän ollut tajunnut että Jamesin sormet voisivat tuntua tuolta hänen kyljissään ja selällään ja niskassaan. Se tuntui niin hyvältä. Hänellä oli paljon vähemmän huolestunut ja yksinäinen olo nyt kun James kuljetti käsiään hänen ihollaan, pyöritti sormenpäitä kylkiluiden yli ja antoi niiden liukua hänen vatsalleen jota hän yritti vetää sisäänpäin kunnes oli pakko hengittää. James vain nauroi. Ja sitten Jamesin sormet liukuivat edestakaisin hänen napansa alla, ihan vain pari sormea, ja toinen käsi oli hänen selässään, sormenpäät kulkivat alushousujen vyötärönauhalle ja sitten taas ylemmäs, ja hän hengitti ja hengitti ja hengitti. Ja suuteli Jamesia.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa James oli alkanut valua alaspäin hänen sängyllään ja hän oli ilmeisesti valunut mukana, koska nyt oli niin että hän makasi Jamesin päällä. Tai oli hänellä kyynärpäät patjassa. Hän mietti aika katkonaisesti, pitäisikö kömpiä pystyyn, mutta sitten James veti polven koukkuun hänen jalkojensa välissä ja hän lakkasi miettimästä. Ja James makasi lakanoiden keskellä ja tuijotti suu auki kun hän liukui edestakaisin Jamesin polvea pitkin, tai sen verran mitä hän nyt ylipäänsä pystyi liikkumaan, vasen jalka nimittäin kramppasi jo. Hitto että hän halusi koskea Jamesia. Hän ei vain tiennyt miten tekisi sen. Eikä hän tietenkään ollut varma, mitä James halusi.  
  
”James?”  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluaisit?”  
  
”Minä haluaisin”, James sanoi ja katseli häntä lakanoiden seasta raukeilla tummanruskeilla silmillään, ”haluaisin että vetäisit minulta housut pois. Tai voit jättää ne nilkkoihinkin. Se olisi varmaan aika… Ja sitten runkkaisit minua.”  
  
Hän teki niin kuin James ehdotti, paitsi että hän heitti Jamesin bokserit lattialle, koska ne vaikuttivat olevan nilkoissa vähän tiellä. Sitä paitsi hänen piti kääntää James kyljelleen että hänkin voisi maata kyljellään ja saisi kätensä vapaaksi. Sänky oli niin kapea että heidän piti olla melkein kiinni toisissaan, ja hän taisi tökätä Jamesia pari kertaa vähän väärään kohtaan ennen kuin sai lopulta sormensa Jamesin ympärille, mutta sitten James ynähti ja veti terävästi henkeä niin että kai se tuntui ihan hyvältä. Se tuntui aika erilaiselta kuin hän oli kuvitellut, tai ei _erilaiselta_ , ja ei sillä että hän olisi kuvitellut, mutta se oli eri muotoinen ja eri kokoinen kuin hänen, eikä hän tiennyt mikä tuntui hyvältä ja mikä ei paitsi Jamesin ilmeistä ja äänistä ja sitten hetken päästä siitä, että James sanoi _kovempaa_ ja puristi hänen hiuksiaan. Hän keskeytti sen verran että sai vedettyä  Jamesin polven takaisin jalkojensa väliin, ja sen aikaa James katseli häntä niin kuin ei olisi ihan tajunnut mitä tapahtui. Mutta sitten hän taas jatkoi. Hitto miten James katsoi häntä. Hitto miten Jamesin silmät räpsähtelivät kiinni ja suu jäi niin auki että häntä melkein nauratti. Hän kurottautui suutelemaan Jamesia ja James suuteli laiskasti takaisin ja käski sitten hänen kiihdyttää, ja hän ajatteli että eihän se onnistuisi millään, hänen rannettaan oli alkanut jo särkeä, mutta kun hän yritti, James tuli hänen kädelleen.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, James sanoi ja kohottautui katsomaan samalla kun Teddy irrotti hitaasti otteensa ja koetti olla koskematta mihinkään muuhun tahmaisilla sormillaan, ”se oli…”  
  
”Toimiko se?”  
  
” _Toimiko se_ ”, James sanoi ja pudotti päänsä takaisin tyynylle, tosin se meni hiukan ohi. ”Merlin, Teddy, minä…”  
  
Hän kömpi Jamesin yli sängyn reunalle ja lattialle farkkujen luo ja kaivoi taikasauvansa farkkujen takataskusta, jotta sai putsattua pahimman sotkun. Kun hänen kätensä ja Jamesin vatsa ja reidet ja lakanat olivat paljon vähemmän tahmeat, hän jätti taikasauvan sängyn alle ja istui sitten Jamesin vieressä ja mietti mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä. James näytti väsyneemmältä kuin yhdenkään aamulenkin jälkeen. Hän voisi vaikka asettautua vatsalleen tuohon Jamesin viereen ja työntää käden housuihin. Hän tulisi varmaan ihan heti. Sitten hän voisi kokeilla jaksaisiko James suudella häntä. Jos James nukahtaisi, hän kyllä jättäisi Jamesin sänkyyn ja menisi itse keittämään teetä.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi ja katseli häntä silmät vain puoliksi auki, ”saanko minä riisua sinulta housut?”  
  
Hän kuitenkin riisui ne itse, koska James ei ylettynyt. Sitten hän asettui niin ettei Jamesin tarvinnut liikkua patjalla kuin hiukan. Ei se varmaan tuntuisi kovin erityiseltä. Ei se -  
  
Se tuntui ihan hirveän erityiseltä.  
  
Hän vinkaisi ja puri sitten itseään huuleen mutta liian myöhään, ja James hymyili hänelle omahyväistä hymyä ja jatkoi, tai siis, työnsi ja veti häntä nyrkissään vielä ehkä viidesti. Sen verran hän kesti.  
  
Kun hän sitten makasi sängyllä silmät raollaan ja sydämenlyönnit tasaantuen pikkuhiljaa, James veti hänet ihan kiinni olkapäähänsä ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Yläkerrasta kuului askelia. Patja narisi. Hänen tosiaan pitäisi pestä pyykkiä.  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi vähän unisella äänellä, ”mennään treffeille.”  
  
”Kyllä se käy.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän veti oven auki ja kurkisti puutarhavajaan. Se oli tyhjä. Hän kurkisti sinne uudestaan, mutta se oli edelleen tyhjä, ja Remus nyki villatakkinsa hihoja. Yksi nappi oli mennyt väärään reikään mutta hän ei hennonut sanoa Remukselle siitä mitään. Eiväthän he olleet tehneet juuri muuta kuin suudelleet sohvalla, mutta tuntui silti että olisi parempi olla kiusaamatta Remusta siitä ainakaan kovin paljon.  
  
”Mitä sinä tuijotat?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Sinulla on yksi nappi vinossa.”  
  
”Voi ei”, Remus sanoi ja kumartui katsomaan niin että niskasta kuului naksahdus. Sirius puri hampaansa alahuuleen ja koetti vähän rajoittaa hymyilyä.  
  
”Pojat ovat kadonneet”, hän sanoi ja sulki puutarhavajan oven.  
  
”Outoa”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti siltä, ettei se ollut hänen mielestään lainkaan outoa. ”Olisivatko he rannassa?”  
  
”Emmehän me ole kuulleet mitään.”  
  
”Jos he ovat menneet soutelemaan.”  
  
He kävelivät rantaan, mutta ei siellä ketään ollut. Järvelläkin näkyi vain joutsen, joka katseli heitä pää kallellaan. He palasivat takaisin talolle, joka tuntui äkkiä omituisen tyhjältä. Remus meni keittämään teetä ja seisoi sitten teekupin kanssa keskellä lattiaa ja katseli häntä, ja hän katseli Remusta ja mietti, että ehkä heidän pitäisi mennä treffeille.  
  
”Missä sinä asut?” Remus kysyi ja vaihtoi teekupin toiseen käteen.  
  
”Kyllähän sinä tiedät missä minä asun.”  
  
”Tarkoitin siis”, Remus sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”että ehkä minä voisin tulla käymään.”  
  
”Nytkö?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään nyt. Mutta myöhemmin.”  
  
”Sinä haluat tulla minun luokseni käymään”, hän sanoi hitaasti ja katseli Remusta. ”Yökyläänkö?”  
  
Remus mulkaisi häntä aika pahasti. Se oli mahtavaa. Mutta sitten Remuksen ilme meni taas vakavammaksi ja Remus joi pitkän kulauksen teestään.  
  
”Totta kai sinä voit tulla minun luokseni käymään”, Sirius sanoi. ”Silloin syksyllä 1979 minä toivoin oikeastaan, että sinä olisit muuttanut minun luokseni.”  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään. Tuota ei olisi varmaan pitänyt sanoa. Ei ainakaan tuolla tavalla ihan yllättäen.  
  
”Mutta sinähän olit aina minun luonani”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Niin, kun sinä et tullut minun luokseni edes kylään.”  
  
”En minä ehtinyt. Sinä tulit aina minun luokseni.”  
  
”Minä tarkoitan vain”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi, ”että minä olen ehtinyt asua yksin aika kauan, ja että ei minun välttämättä tarvitsisi ihan koko ajan asua yksin. Sinä voisit tulla käymään vaikka… kuukaudeksi. Jos haluaisit. Minä opetan suojaloitsuille, kuka sinä olet. Ja jos sinä sattuisit tuomaan joitain tavaroitasi minun luokseni, niin sekään ei haittaisi. Minulla on tilaa. Sinun tavarasi mahtuisivat sinne ihan hyvin.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja pureskeli alahuultaan.  
  
”En minä yritä sanoa, että sinun pitäisi muuttaa minun luokseni”, Sirius sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. Hitto, missä ne pojat olivat? Jos ne olisivat täällä, hän ei puhuisi tällaisia. ”Vaikka en minä sitä vastustaisikaan. Mutta ei sillä ole niin väliä. Kunhan sinä et vain taas… katoa.”  
  
”En minä katoa”, Remus sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli ympäri olohuonetta. ”Oikein hyvä. Tuota, pitäisiköhän meidän mennä etsimään poikia vai –”  
  
Ovelta kuului kolahdus ja sitten naurua. Remus käveli teekuppinsa kanssa olohuoneeseen ja asettui hänen viereensä, ja sitten he katselivat siinä, miten pojat avasivat ulko-oven ja näyttivät yllättyneiltä nähdessään heidät. Teddy ryhtyi nykimään paitansa helmaa ja James shortsien lahjetta. Molempien tukka oli aivan sekaisin ja Teddyn hempeän vaaleanpunainen.  
  
”Hei vain”, James sanoi. ”Me tässä vain… me kaikkoonnuimme pois puutarhavajasta.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Se oli minun ideani”, Teddy sanoi. ”Minä otan vastuun.”  
  
”Onko teillä nälkä?” Remus kysyi. ”James, voisitko sinä tehdä pannukakkuja?”  
  
Niin he sitten istuivat neljästään olohuoneessa ja söivät Jamesin tekemiä pannukakkuja. Sirius mietti pitäisikö Remukselle kertoa että Jamesilla ja Teddyllä taisi olla jotain meneillään, mutta sitten hiukan myöhemmin hän ja Remus olivat menossa rantaan uimaan kun sattuivat näkemään pojat suutelemassa viinimarjapensaiden keskellä. Niin että se siitä sitten. Remus katsoi poikia otsa rypyssä mutta ei edes näyttänyt yllättyneeltä. Rannassa Remus istui laiturilla, katseli kun hän ui ja kysyi sitten, mitä mieltä hän oli, pitäisikö heidän puhua Jamesille ja Teddylle seksistä. Hän veti vettä nenään ja sanoi että eivätköhän pojat pystyisi selvittämään sen itse. Myöhemmin häntä kuitenkin harmitti. Hän olisi todella halunnut nähdä, kun Remus yritti puhua seksistä.  
  
Puolenyön maissa James ja Teddy lähtivät soutelemaan. Sirius istui Remuksen vieressä sohvalla, joi iltakahviaan ja katseli, kuinka soutuvene huojahteli kun pojat yrittivät pussailla. Niillä oli kuitenkin pelastusliivit. Ja Remus nojasi hänen olkapäähänsä eikä vaikuttanut liian huolestuneelta, joten hänkään ei sanonut mitään, kutitti vain Remusta polvesta ja sitten läikytti kahviaan, kun Remus tönäisi häntä olkapäähän.  
  
Hänen teki mieli kysyä Remukselta, oliko tämä ikinä haaveillut että lähtisi uudestaan telttareissulle Skotlantiin. He voisivat kiertää saman reitin kuin vuonna 1979. He olisivat varmaan surullisia vähän joka välissä siitä että olisivat tällä kertaa vain kahdestaan, mutta toisaalta he olisivat varmaan välillä hirveän iloisia, koska heillä oli kuitenkin toisensa. Mutta telttaa he eivät kyllä ottaisi. Hän oli liian vanha nukkumaan teltassa. He menisivät johonkin sellaiseen motelliin joita näkyi amerikkalaisissa elokuvissa, ei sillä että hän olisi katsellut niitä alkuöisin niinä vuosina jotka oli ollut yksin. He vääntäisivät pienen ja paksun television päälle niin että saippuasarjan ääni peittäisi heidän äänensä, ja sitten he rakastelisivat narisevalla sängyllä. Aamulla he menisivät läheiseen kuppilaan ja katselisivat toisiaan pöydän yli. Se olisi hienoa.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut siitä Remukselle mitään. Ehkä hän kysyisi myöhemmin, sitten kun he olisivat suudelleet jo vähän useammin ja olisi mennyt joitain päiviä tai viikkoja ja hän alkaisi pikkuhiljaa uskoa, ettei tämä hajoaisi aivan heti. Nyt hän pörrötti Remuksen hiuksia ja Remus huokaisi kärsivästi ja sekin oli aika mukavaa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja viimeinen luku! Huh huh! Jos siellä ruudun takana on joku vielä lukemassa, niin olisi tietenkin hauskaa kuulla mitä ajattelitte :) Minut löytää myös [tumblr:sta](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) ja siellä mainostelen aina kun kirjoitan uusia fikkejä! Ihanaa alkusyksyä tyypit!

”Remus!”  
  
Hän suoristi villapaidan helmaa ja veti syvään henkeä. Hyvänen aika. Harry käveli häntä kohti ja näytti siltä ettei oikein tiennyt mitä ajatella, niin että oli aivan mahdollista, että Harry oli jo kuullut. Hän väisti Harryn katsetta ja mietti että tämähän tuntui melkein samalta kuin silloin heti sen jälkeen, kun hän ja Tonks olivat eronneet. Aina kun hän oli tavannut ihmisiä, se oli tuntunut kylmänä rauhallisena epätoivona hänen vatsassaan: olivatko ne jo kuulleet erosta? Kysyisivätkö ne, miten hän jaksoi? Tai että mitä oli tapahtunut? Ja jos ne eivät olleet kuulleet, pitäisikö hänen kertoa? Kumpi vaihtoehto oikeastaan edes oli pahempi?  
  
Toisaalta nyt häntä hymyilytti, joten ehkä tilanne ei ollut yhtä paha.  
  
”Remus”, sanoi Draco Malfoy, joka hyppi Harryn perässä kevyillä juoksuaskelilla. Dracolla oli jästien puku ja uudet mustasankaiset silmälasit, sellaiset jotka olisi voinut nähdä silmälasiliikkeen mainoksessa. Tai oikeastaan hän oli nähnyt ne eilen silmälasiliikkeen mainoksessa, kun Sirius oli heiluttanut sellaista hänen naamansa edessä ja sanonut että hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti tarkistaa näkönsä. Hänhän rypisteli otsaansa koko ajan. Siitä se johtui.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja ojensi kätensä ensin Harrylle, joka halasi häntä, ja sitten Dracolle, joka taputti häntä selkään. Kunpa kumpikaan ei sanoisi mitään Siriuksesta.  
  
”Kuulimme että sinä ja Sirius olette nykyään yhdessä”, Draco sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. ”Hieno juttu.”  
  
”Eihän meidän pitänyt sanoa mitään”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi Dracoa aavistuksen verran harmistuneen näköisenä. Sitten Draco hymyili ja Harryn harmistus näytti katoavan saman tien. Remus tuijotteli omenapuita ja mietti, että Harry ja Draco tosiaan vaikuttivat rakastuneilta. Ja onnellisilta. Ja mutkattomilta, niin kuin eivät olisi enää lainkaan murehtineet sitä, että joitain vuosia sitten Harryn ulkoa päin katsottuna aika normaalin näköinen perhe-elämä oli mennyt vähän niin kuin vinksalleen melko pitkälti sen takia, että Harry oli rakastunut Dracoon, ja että olihan se muutenkin vähän yllättävää, kun aikuiset miehet yhtäkkiä aloittivat romanttisen parisuhteen, varsinkin kun olivat tunteneet toisensa jo vuosikausia tai oikeastaan vuodesta 1971 saakka ja olivat olleet niin läheisiä eivätkä silti olleet koskaan saaneet aikaiseksi… mutta nyt hän ei tainnut enää miettiä Harrya ja Dracoa.  
  
Ei sillä etteikö hän olisi ollut onnellinen. Kyllä hän oli. Hän oli niin onnellinen että toisinaan hän oikein hätkähti kun muisti sen. Mutta kyllä hän myös murehti kaikenlaista. Silloin Sirius yleensä keitti hänelle teetä, laittoi hänet sohvalle istumaan ja työnsi pään hänen syliinsä.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi Harrylle ja Dracolle. ”Tuota noin, olenko minä ensimmäinen?”  
  
”Et”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Tonks on täällä myös”, Harry sanoi ja näytti siltä että murehti asiaa.  
  
Remus suoristi villapaitansa helmaa, joka ei ollut lainkaan rypyssä varmaan siksi, että hän suoristeli sitä jatkuvasti. Sitten hän nyökkäsi Harrylle muttei aivan pystynyt sanomaan, että ei se mitään. Hän tulisi Tonksin kanssa hyvin juttuun. Eihän hän tiennyt lainkaan, miten hän tulisi Tonksin kanssa juttuun, mutta jos kävisi hyvin huonosti ja hän olisi illalla ihan poissa tolaltaan, Sirius varmaan lohduttaisi häntä. Niin että ei tässä hirvittävän huonosti voinut käydä.  
  
Tonks näytti kyllä kauniilta, niin hän ajatteli kun näki tämän seisovan Fleur Delacourin vieressä omenapuiden alla. Tonksin tukka oli räiskyvän violetti, silmät loistivat ja huulipunan sävy oli uusi. Hän käveli naisten luo ja kätteli Fleuria, ja Fleur nauroi ja antoi hänelle suukon poskelle. Sen jälkeen Tonks ja Fleur yhdessä yrittivät pyyhkiä Fleurin huulipunaa pois hänen poskeltaan, ja hän katseli ympärilleen ja toivoi, että Sirius tulisi jo. Tonks ei sentään kysynyt, mitä hänelle kuului. Siitä hän oli kiitollinen vaikkei olisikaan enää edes valehdellut jos olisi sanonut, että _tavallaan ihan hyvää._  
  
Sirius tuli onneksi melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun huulipunajäljet oli lopulta saatu irrotettua Remuksen poskesta. Hän sanoi, että nyt hänen pitäisi varmaan mennä, ja sitten hän koetti kävellä puutarhan poikki Siriuksen luo sen näköisenä kuin ei olisi hirveästi kiirehtinyt. Ei kai sillä periaatteessa olisi ollut väliä, kaikkihan tiesivät jo, että he olivat yhdessä. Mutta silti hän työnsi olkapäitä taakse ja koetti näyttää tyylikkäältä, vaikka se olikin aina ollut hänelle vaikeaa. Ja pihatiellä Sirius jutteli Dracon ja Harryn kanssa ja näytti hätkähdyttävän komealta nutturassaan ja siinä villapaidassa, jonka hän oli Siriukselle ostanut viime viikolla.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. ”Sinä olet jo täällä.”  
  
”Niin olen”, hän sanoi. Hän oli halunnut että he tulisivat eri aikaan, niin että ei olisi aivan niin ilmeistä, että hän oli majaillut nämä kolme viikkoa sen mökkiressun jälkeen Siriuksen kotona. Hän ei ollut vielä edes purkanut muuttolaatikoitaan. Ehkä ei ollut syytä hätäillä.  
  
”Minä jo kerroin Remukselle, että me kuulimme, että te olette yhdessä”, Draco sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. ”Hieno juttu.”  
  
”Niin on”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli Remusta silmissään se katse, jolla Sirius aina koetti hienovaraisesti mutta selvästi kysyä, huolettiko Remusta jokin.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja meni seisomaan Siriuksen viereen. Kaikkihan joka tapauksessa tiesivät jo. Sirius näytti vähän yllättyneeltä, joten hän pujotti vielä varmuuden vuoksi käsivarren Siriuksen selän taakse.  
  
”No hitto”, Sirius sanoi, suuteli häntä korvaan ja kääntyi sitten Harrya kohti. ”Harry, onko sinun tukassasi harmaata? Ja missä lapset ovat? Ja tuleeko Ginny tänään?”  
  
”Albus ja Scorpius tekevät jotain Albuksen huoneessa”, Harry sanoi. ”Kuulemma heitä ei saa häiritä. Minä luulen että se on joku koulujuttu. Ja Lily ja Hugo koristelevat suklaakakkua. Ginnyn joukkueella on tänään peli Skotlannissa, mutta hän sanoi että tulee sen jälkeen jos jaksaa vielä ilmiintyä.”  
  
”Mitä Ginnylle muuten kuuluu?” Sirius kysyi ja laski käsivartensa Remuksen olkapäälle. Tuoksusta päätellen Sirius oli syönyt suklaata sen jälkeen, kun Remus oli kaikkoontunut heidän eteisestään kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten. Hän oli kyllä sanonut Siriukselle, ettei raakasuklaata pitänyt syödä liikaa kerralla.  
  
”Hän ei ehdi kuulemma tehdä muuta kuin urheilla”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi Dracoa. ”Hän kävi meidän luonamme pari iltaa sitten ja näytti hirveän onnelliselta. En kyllä tajua, miten joku voi olla niin onnellinen urheilusta.”  
  
”Sinä nyt et muutenkaan tajua monia asioita”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Kai James ja Teddy muuten ovat tulossa?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui sängyllä ja katseli, miten Teddy yritti löytää parasta villapaitaansa vaatekasasta. Hän oli kyllä vähän sitä mieltä, että Teddyn villapaidat olivat ihan samanlaisia, paitsi ne joissa oli reikiä, ja sitä paitsi ei ollut vielä edes syyskuu. Siellä olisi pärjännyt ilman villapaitaakin. Ja hän olisi kyllä lämmittänyt, jos Teddyä olisi alkanut palella. Mutta hän oli jo sanonut sen ääneen, ja Teddy oli vain mulkaissut häntä ja sanonut, että _hän_ oli ruvennut suutelemaan ja että sen takia he olivat myöhässä, eivät siksi että villapaita oli hukassa.  
  
Tottahan se oli. Hän oli suudellut Teddyä heti, kun tämä oli saanut sen valkoisen kauluspaitansa päälleen. Teddy oli seissyt peilin edessä ja tapellut kaulusten kanssa, ja hän oli painanut nenänsä Teddyn niskaan. Sitten hän oli pussannut Teddyä niskaan, ja leualle, ja sormille jotka yrittivät oikoa kaulasta, ja suulle. Ja sitten hän oli seurannut Teddyä sängylle ja he olivat suudelleet vähän lisää ja hän oli riisunut Teddyltä farkut ja käskenyt Teddyn istua polvet levällään siinä sängyn reunalla ja istuutunut itse lattialle ja suudellut polvea pitkin ylöspäin. Teddy oli tullut vähän yllättäen niin että osa siitä oli mennyt Jamesin paidalle ja syliin, mutta hän olikin aika hyvä vaatteidenhuoltoloitsuissa. Draco oli opettanut niitä hänelle. Hän oli saanut tahrat pois oikein kätevästi, ja sitten hän oli nauranut Teddylle, joka oli maannut selällään sängyllä ja hengitellyt pelkässä kauluspaidassa.  
  
Mutta nyt he tosiaan olivat jo vähän myöhässä. Aamulla isä oli saanut hänet kiinni ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt kaikkoontua aamiaisen jälkeen Teddyn luo, ja sitten isä oli selittänyt hänelle ainakin kolmesti, että hänen pitäisi tulla paikalle, ja että olisi todella ikävää jos hän ei tulisikaan, niin kuin kieltämättä oli käynyt viime viikolla, kun hän oli luvannut tulla päivälliseksi kotiin mutta olikin jäänyt Teddyn sänkyyn. Niin että selvästi isä halusi, että hän olisi siellä. Niinpä hän teki odotellessaan pari ihan kevyttä punnerrusta ja sanoi sitten, että jos Teddy ei löytäisi parasta villapaitaansa, niin jonkun muun pitäisi kelvata. Muuten hän menisi yksin.  
  
Minuutin päästä Teddyllä oli villapaita ja kengät jalassa ja hiukset violetit, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa sitä, että Teddy ajatteli jotain minkä James olisi halunnut kuulla. Mutta jos he nyt rupeaisivat suutelemaan, he eivät kyllä pääsisi sinne juhliin ja isä suuttuisi. Hän suuteli Teddyä vielä eteisessä, ja sitten he kaikkoontuivat ja melkein törmäsivät toisiinsa Godricin notkon pihatiellä. Parin askeleen päässä isä ja Draco juttelivat Siriuksen ja Remuksen kanssa ja kaikki neljä kääntyivät katsomaan heitä.  
  
”Te sitten tulitte”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Mahtavaa että te tulitte”, Draco sanoi ja hymyili leveästi.  
  
”James, sinun tukkasi on aika pörrössä”, Sirius sanoi ja iski hänelle silmää. Hänelle tuli aina vähän kiusaantunut olo siitä että Sirius iski hänelle silmää, mutta ei kai hän voinut sanoa Siriukselle suoraankaan, että tuossa iässä sellainen näytti vähän hassulta.  
  
”Missä sinun paras villapaitasi on?” Remus kysyi Teddyltä.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin James onneksi onnistui harhauttamaan sekä vanhukset että lapset. Hän työnsi Teddyn edellään kellariin ja istuutui sitten ylimmälle rappuselle ja veti syvään henkeä, ja Teddy katseli niitä kaikki hillopurkkeja ja näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä. Hän leijutti yhden luokseen, avasi sen ja työnsi sormensa sinne.  
  
”Haluatko maistaa?” hän kysyi Teddyltä.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Teddy sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut syödä hänet kokonaan. Hitto että hän rakasti sitä. Hän yritti olla Teddyn kämpillä mahdollisimman paljon pelkissä alushousuissa, koska silloin Teddy katseli aina häntä niin kuin olisi ollut aivan _mahdotonta_ että hän näytti sellaiselta, ja Teddyn katse tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi kutittanut häntä sisältä päin. Mutta hyvällä tavalla. Ilmeisesti Teddy piti häntä aika hyvännäköisenä. Mutta tällä viikolla päivät olivat olleet aika kylmiä, ja hän oli käyttänyt verkkareita ja Teddyn villapaitoja ja hautautunut Teddyn sohvalle vilttien alle ja silti Teddy oli katsellut häntä niin kuin olisi ihan ihmeissään siitä, että hän oli siinä. Sekin oli mukavaa. Silloin hän rupesi ajattelemaan hassuja juttuja, niin kuin sitä miten he jossain vaiheessa asuisivat samassa kämpässä, hän ja Teddy, ja heillä olisi biljardipöytä olohuoneessa ja kaapit täynnä viiniä ja suklaakeksejä ja proteiinipatukoita, ja he harrastaisivat seksiä ihan jokaisella huonekalulla jolla sellainen oli mahdollista, ja heidän luonaan kävisi yhteisiä ystäviä jotka olisivat hauskoja ja söpöjä ja älykkäitä niin kuin hekin, varsinkin sitten kun hän rupeaisi lukemaan kirjoja yhtä paljon kuin Teddy, ja aamuisin he lähtisivät yhdessä lenkille. Mutta siinä kohdassa hänestä aina alkoi tuntua, etteivät hänen haaveensa olleet aivan täysin realistisia, ja hän muistutti itseään että nykyhetkikin oli aivan hyvä.  
  
Nyt hän työnsi vadelmahilloista sormeaan kohti Teddyn naamaa kunnes Teddy suostui nuolaisemaan sitä. Hyvänen aika. Teddy räpytteli silmiään ja otti hänen sormensa kokonaan suuhun, ja hän tuijotti Teddyn suuta ja nieleskeli ja toivoi että hänellä olisi ollut vähän parempi pokerinaama. Ei mikään ihme että Teddy oli siellä mökillä tajunnut, miten lätkässä hän oli Teddyyn. Hänhän oli melkein yhtä huono piilottelemaan asioita kuin isänsä.  
  
Mutta toisinaan hän edelleen hämmästyi kun muisti, että Teddy tosiaan tykkäsi hänestä, tai siis ei pelkästään tykännyt vaan oli mahdollisesti _rakastunut_ häneen. Eivät he kyllä olleet puhuneet sellaisesta. Ainakaan ihan suoraan. Mutta hänellä oli tosi hyvä aavistus tästä jutusta. Eikä Teddy pitänyt häntä lapsellisena vaikka hän oli nuorempi eikä nolona vaikkei hän tiennyt kuka oli Leo Tolstoi eikä tylsänä vaikka hän halusi aina tehdä lihaskuntosarjansa sillä tavalla kuin oli suunnitellut.  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi ja piteli käsissään sitä avattua vadelmahillopurkkia, ”mitä me teemme tälle?”  
  
”Laita se laukkuun.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole laukkua.”  
  
”Jätetään se sitten tänne”, James sanoi. ”Voidaan tulla myöhemmin hakemaan sitä. Ja, tuota, jatkaa.”  
  
Valitettavasti Teddy ei kysynyt, mitä he voisivat jatkaa, vaikka hän heilutteli Teddylle kulmakarvojaan. Sen sijaan Teddy näytti äkkiä vähän vakavammalta. ”Jännittääkö sinua?”  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyi. Kyllähän häntä toisinaan jännitti, kun hän mietti seksiä, siis _seksiä_ , niin kuin sitä että he tekisivät sen homman ikään kuin ihan loppuun saakka. Mutta hän yritti olla hermoilematta liikaa. Ja saattoihan olla etteivät he koskaan edes haluaisi kokeilla sitä. Ja jos haluaisivat, niin voisivathan he harjoitella. Ei kai siinä heti ensimmäisellä kerralla tarvinnut olla erityisen hyvä.  
  
”Koko sinun sukusi on täällä”, Teddy sanoi. ”Ja me olemme, tuota, mehän olemme nyt niin kuin ensimmäistä kertaa…”  
  
”Yhdessä”, James sanoi. ”Sitäkö sinä tarkoitit?”  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi. Teddy näytti ihanalta hermostuneena, mutta hänellä oli vähän sellainen tunne, ettei Teddy olisi ilahtunut vaikka hän olisi sanonut sen ääneen.  
  
”Miksi sinua hermostuttaa?” hän kysyi sen sijaan. ”Pelkäätkö että ne sanovat jotain tyhmää?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Teddy sanoi. ”Kai minä haluaisin että me voisimme vain… olla.”  
  
”Minä kyllä luulen, että kaikki tietävät jo”, James sanoi. ”Isä ja Draco ovat varmaan kertoneet kaikille.”  
  
”Että me olemme…”  
  
”Että sinä olet minun poikaystäväni.”  
  
Teddy tuijotti häntä ja nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ja minä olen sinun poikaystäväsi”, hän sanoi ihan vain rohkaisun vuoksi. ”Ja ihan vain jotta asia on selvä, niin minua ei sitten haittaa jos suutelet minua.”  
  
Teddy näytti vähän kauhistuneelta.  
  
”Mutta sinä varmaan hämmentyisit sellaisesta”, James jatkoi, ”joten minä lupaan etten suutele sinua ihmisten nenän alla ihan yllättäen, vaan raahaan sinut vaikka tänne kellariin ja suutelen sinua täällä.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Teddy sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ja hän irrotti kauluspaidasta ylimmän napin ja kurottautui sitten suutelemaan Teddyä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui Arthur ja Molly Weasleyn välissä ja kuunteli kohtuullisen hyväntahtoista keskustelua siitä, kuinka ei ollut hyvä idea taikoa jästitelevisioita arvaamaan velho-omistajiensa toiveita ja näyttämään niitä videokuvana pyytämättä. Hän oli jo syönyt suklaakakkulautasensa tyhjäksi ja varmaan hänen olisi kannattanut lähteä hakemaan toinen pala, mutta tästä hänellä oli suora näköyhteys Remukseen, joka jutteli Hermionen kanssa jostain asiasta ja näytti hirveän kiinnostuneelta eikä juuri lainkaan surulliselta. Se varmaan liittyi siihen lakimuutokseen, joka paransi muiden älyllisten olentojen kuin ihmisten asemaa huomattavasti. Kun hän oli käynyt Kalmanhanaukiolla viime viikolla, hän oli juonut vähän viiniä äidin muotokuvan kanssa ja kertonut siitä äidille. Äiti oli ollut kauhuissaan.  
  
Vähän ennen lähtöään hän oli kertonut äidille, että hän ja Remus Lupin olivat nyt yhdessä. Siis tosiaan yhdessä, sekä ystävinä että romanttisessa mielessä, eivät nyt naimisissa mutta jos hän ei ollut ihan väärässä, tämä oli sellainen loppuelämän mittainen juttu. Ja he harrastivat seksiäkin. Hän oli korostanut sitä äidille, jotta äiti ei sitten kiertelisi kertomassa muille sukulaistauluille, että Siriuksella oli sellainen _läheinen ystävä_. Äiti oli katsonut häntä silmät suurina, niin että ilmeisesti asia oli mennyt perille. Mutta Sirius oli ainoa elävä ihminen, joka enää kävi Kalmanhanaukiolla, ja äiti oli ilmeisesti niin lopen kyllästynyt muiden taulujen juttuihin, että kaipasi Siriuksen käyntejä niin kovasti ettei sanonut mitään ikävää Remuksesta. Tai saattoihan olla niinkin, että he vain olivat lähentyneet iän myötä, hän ja hänen äitinsä muotokuva.  
  
Toisinaan hän leikitteli ajatuksella että muuttaisi Kalmanhanaukiolle. Ensin hän tyhjentäisi koko paikan, repisi kaiken vanhan taikuuden irti vaikka seinät kaatuisivat samalla. Sitten hän aloittaisi ihan alusta. Hän laittaisi taulut eteiskäytävästä johonkin syrjäiseen huoneeseen, jossa ne eivät voisi solvata kuin toisiaan. Sillä tavalla ne oppisivat käyttäytymään. Länsisiiven pienen kirjastohuoneen hän kunnostaisi Remukselle. Remus rakastaisi sitä sitten kun se lakkaisi vaatimasta veriuhreja. Ilta-aurinko paistoi niin mukavasti juuri nojatuolin kohdalle. Ruokasalista hän tekisi olohuoneen, sellaisen jossa röhnötettäisiin sohvilla ja katsottaisiin televisiota, ja isän työhuoneesta tulisi hänen ja Remuksen makuuhuone. Se oli sopivan pieni eikä siellä tiettävästi ollut tapettu ketään.  
  
Mutta kyllä hän sisimmässään tiesi, ettei palaisi siihen taloon enää. Se oli hänen menneisyyttään. Hän voisi käydä siellä mutta sitten hän aina lopulta lähtisi ja sulkisi oven. Hän ja Remus vanhenisivat yhdessä jossain toisessa paikassa. Ehkä sellaisessa, jossa olisi kattoikkuna.  
  
”Sirius”, Arthur sanoi ja töni häntä hyvin varovaisesti käsivarteen, ”sano sinä.”  
  
”Mitä minun pitikään sanoa?” hän kysyi ja räpytteli silmiään. Remus ja Hermione seisoivat nyt aivan vierekkäin, katselivat omenapuuta ja näyttivät mietteliäiltä. Mutta eivät ne omenapuuta miettineet. Kyllä hän sen tiesi. Niillä oli taas joku suunnitelma, jolla maailmasta tulisi vähän oikeudenmukaisempi paikka.  
  
”Että ei kai kukaan haaveile näkevänsä televisiosta mitään sellaista”, Arthur sanoi, ”joka voisi järkyttää jotakuta.”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi Mollya, joka kohotti kulmakarvojaan hänelle. Hän muisti vieläkin sen, miten Molly oli istunut hänen sohvallaan vuonna 2001 ja katsellut sellaista alkuyön kevyesti eroottista elokuvaa. Hän itse oli juonut viiniä hissukseen keittiössä ja teeskennellyt ettei huomannut Mollya lainkaan. Se oli ollut omalla tavallaan ihan mukavaa aikaa, se kun hän oli ollut yksinäinen ja hirveän turhautunut ja Molly oli käynyt opettamassa hänelle kodinhoitoloitsuja ja vahtinut että hän söi. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna hänellä oli kai ollut ikävä Remusta.  
  
”Minä taidan käydä hakemassa lisää suklaakakkua”, hän sanoi nyt ja nousi seisomaan mutta ei ehtinyt minnekään, koska silloin Draco poksautti samppanjapullon keskellä puutarhaa.  
  
”Ystävät”, Draco sanoi ja koetti ilmeisesti huitoa heille kaikille samaan aikaan, mutta onnistui tekemään senkin aika tyylikkäästi, ”ja, tuota, sukulaiset. Voisitteko olla hetken kuulolla? Me haluaisimme kertoa teille jotain.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Molly sanoi, ”aikovatko he mennä naimisiin?”   
  
”Me aiomme mennä naimisiin”, Draco sanoi ja veti Harryn ihan kiinni kylkeensä. Harry näytti hiukan kiusaantuneelta ja hyvin onnelliselta. ”Pidämme häät hiukan ennen joulua ja toivomme tietenkin, että te kaikki tulette paikalle.”  
  
”Tiedän ettei kukaan teistä osannut odottaa tätä”, Harry sanoi, ”ja minäkin olen kyllä vähän hämmentynyt, mutta me molemmat olemme kovasti sitä mieltä että nyt on oikea aika. Tai siis jouluna on.”  
  
”Minä rupesin leipomaan heidän häihinsä jo toissa kesänä”, Molly sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. ”He kävivät silloin meillä ja halusivat nähdä kaikki valokuvat meidän jokaisen lapsemme häistä. Siihen meni ainakin kolme tuntia.”  
  
”Ottakaa nyt suklaakakkua”, Draco sanoi, ”ja viiniä, ja pasteijoita. Puolen tunnin päästä on Arthurin järjestämä ilotulitus.”  
  
”Merlinin tukkakiehkurat sentään”, Molly sanoi, ja Draco huitoi heille kaikille ilmeisesti näyttääkseen, että heidän piti jatkaa sitä, mitä he sitten ikinä olivatkaan olleet tekemässä. Draco itse jätti samppanjapullon leijumaan ja suuteli Harrya suoraan suulle. Sirius jätti Mollyn ja Arthurin keskustelemaan siitä, oliko ilotulitus hengenvaarallinen vai pelkästään kohtuullisen riskialtis idea, ja käveli Remuksen luokse.  
  
”Hei, Sirius”, Hermione sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. ”Minä taidan tästä mennä etsimään jonkun, jolle en ole vielä kertonut uudesta älykkäiden olentojen yhdenvertaisen kohtelun laista.”  
  
He jäivät kahdestaan seisomaan omenapuun alle, hän ja Remus, tai siinä mielessä kahdestaan, että kukaan noista kolmestakymmenestä muusta ei vaikuttanut kaipaavan heitä juuri nyt. Remus näytti niin komealta lempivillapaidassaan että sydäntä vähän särki. Remuksen tukan harmaa sävy sopi hienosti puutarhan värivaloihin ja tummenevaan yötaivaaseen ja Remus oli saanut hiukan pisamia, kun he olivat käyneet viikonloppureissulla Cornwallissa.  
  
”Oletko surullinen jostain?”  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. ”Minä vain… kukaan meistä ei varmaan suunnitellut, että elämä menisi tällä tavalla.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja otti Remuksen lautaselta vähän suklaakakkua, ”Draco ja Harry eivät kouluaikoina tienneet, että menisivät myöhemmin naimisin.”  
  
”Minä toivon”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius toivoi että he olisivat olleet kotona niin että hän olisi voinut silottaa vakavuuden Remuksen äänestä, ”toivon että olisin elänyt elämäni vähän eri tavalla. Että olisin ollut rohkeampi. Ja että olisin, tuota, että olisin luottanut enemmän. Ja että olisin ollut iloinen hyvistä jutuista silloin kun ne tapahtuivat, sen sijaan että surin koko ajan jotain mennyttä.”  
  
”Sinä vain toivot, että olisit suudellut minua vuonna 1979”, hän sanoi ja puristi Remusta kevyesti olkapäästä. ”Sillä Skotlannin reissulla. Sinä toivot että olisit sulkenut minut bensa-aseman vessakoppiin ja suudellut ja sitten harrastanut villiä seksiä minun kanssani.”  
  
Remus yski vähän aikaa. ”Miksi vessakopissa? Olihan meillä telttakin.”  
  
”Totta”, hän sanoi ja silitti Remusta lapaluiden välistä. Remuksen toinen suupieli yritti hymyillä, niin että kyllä he nyt taas pärjäisivät. ”Mutta älä murehdi. Pystytetään teltta minun olohuoneeseeni. Me voimme tehdä sen siellä.”  
  
”Sinä puhut aika paljon villistä seksistä”, Remus sanoi ja otti vähän suklaakakkua.  
  
Sirius nielaisi. Alkoi olla jo vähän kylmää. Hän siirtyi lähemmäs Remusta ja mietti miten voisi kertoa, ettei hän sitä nyt niin paljon miettinyt. Välillä vain. Ja että hän halusi joka tapauksessa elää Remuksen kanssa, sittenkin vaikka ne Remuksen novellien eroottiset kohtaukset jäisivätkin päiväuniksi.  
  
”Tänä iltana”, Remus sanoi ja söi suklaakakkua. ”Minä katsoin jo sopivan loitsun valmiiksi. Mutta sinun pitää olla päällä. Muuten minä en rupea siihen.”  
  
Hän pudotti kätensä Remuksen olkapäältä. Remus vain söi suklaakakkuaan ja ihan selvästi yritti olla hymyilemättä. ”Mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”Minä haluan että sinä olet päällä”, Remus sanoi. ”Ainakin ensimmäisellä kerralla.”  
  
”Remus John Lupin”, hän sanoi ja toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut jotain juotavaa.  
  
”Älä näytä noin yllättyneeltä”, Remus sanoi, ”olethan sinä lukenut ne novellit. Kuule, oletko nähnyt Teddyä?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi silmät kiinni, ”Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy –”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenen Jamesin suun päälle, mutta jotain muminaa kuului silti. Onneksi kellarin ovi oli aika tukeva. Hän asetti lantionsa vielä vähän tukevammin Jamesin reittä vasten ja mietti, että hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt hidastaa tahtia, niin että James olisi räväyttänyt silmänsä auki ja katsonut häntä sillä parhaalla loukkaantuneella ilmeellään, sillä joka kysyi kuinka oli _mahdollista_ että Teddy _kehtasi_ hidastaa nyt kun James olisi muutoin tullut _aivan kohta_ , ja eikö Teddy _halunnutkaan_ juuri _sitä._ Hän rakasti sitä ilmettä. Hän rakasti sitä miten James _kerrankin_ hengästyi. Ja tietenkin hän rakasti sitä, että James yritti sanoa hänen nimensä niin että se kuulostaisi varoitukselta.  
  
Mutta nyt he olivat Jamesin kotona puutarhajuhlissa, ja kellarin oven toisella puolella oli kutakuinkin kolmekymmentä sukulaista ja ystävää. James mutisi jotain joka kuulosti aika samalta kuin _lisää,_ ja hän teki niin kuin James toivoi.  
  
”Hitto”, James sanoi hetken päästä, kun hän oli vetänyt kämmenensä Jamesin suulta ja antanut tämän valua kellarin lattialle istumaan. Jamesin rintakehä huojui ylös alas hengityksen tahdissa ja kaula kiilsi hohdeloitsun valossa. ”Hitto, Teddy. Haluatko sinä… pitäisikö meidän…”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, hän sanoi ja kumartui lattialle suutelemaan Jamesia. ”Meidän pitäisi varmaan tulla ulos täältä ennen kuin joku löytää meidät.” Hän puraisi alahuultaan. ”Ja sinähän hoitelit minut jo ennen kuin me lähdimme kotoa.”  
  
”Totta”, James sanoi ja kuulosti aika omahyväiseltä ainakin jos otti huomioon, että Jamesin farkut olivat mytyssä rapuilla ja bokserit roikkuivat toisessa nilkassa ja sormissa oli yhä vadelmahilloa, jota James oli syöttänyt Teddylle vähän aiemmin. ”Hyvä on. Mutta anna minulle viisi minuuttia – mitä hittoa tuo on?”  
  
Kuulosti siltä kuin joku olisi ruvennut raksauttelemaan valtavaa kuplamuovia jämerällä loitsulla. Lisäksi kellarin ovenpielistä välkkyi violettia ja keltaista valoa.  
  
”Helvetti”, James sanoi ja yritti vetää bokserit jalkaan. ”Teddy, minä olen edelleen ihan tahmainen. Tee jotain!”  
  
Teddy teki nopean puhdistusloitsun ja heitti sitten Jamesin farkut tämän syliin, ja sitten hän yritti napittaa omaa paitansa ja saada tukkansa käyttäytymään ja samalla kurkkia ikkunoista, mitä ulkona oikein tapahtui. Se ei voinut olla mitään ikävää, koska rätinän ja paukkeen lisäksi kuului vain iloisia huudahduksia. Kun James oli lopulta pystyssä ja oli saanut kengät jalkaansa, Teddy lopulta löysi ikkunan, josta näkyi vähän paremmin omenapuiden ylle. ”Siellä on ilotulitus.”  
  
”Ilotulitus?” James toisti. ”Minä haluan nähdä sen.”  
  
”Missä sinun sukkasi ovat?”  
  
”Ei kukaan huomaa”, James sanoi ja otti jo lukitusloitsua pois kellarin ovesta. ”Mennään jo.”  
  
Hän seurasi Jamesia ulos kellarista ja joutui räpyttelemään silmiään saman tien. Koko taivas kylpi väreissä. Lily ja Hugo istuivat nurmikossa vähän matkan päässä heistä ja katselivat ylhäälle, ja muu juhlaväki oli levittäytynyt ympäri puutarhaa katselemaan raketteja. Isä seisoi Siriuksen vieressä lähellä itsekseen kiikkuvaa keinua, ja jos hän ei nähnyt ihan väärin, isä nauroi. Hän vilkaisi Jamesia, joka tuijotti taivaalle suu auki ja jonka paljaat nilkat näkyivät rakettien loisteessa. Ainakaan kukaan ei ollut nähnyt, kun he olivat tulleet ulos kellarista.  
  
”Hei, pojat”, tuttu ääni sanoi, ”mitä te teitte kellarissa?”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja melkein törmäsi Jamesiin, joka tarttui häntä kiinni ensin lantiolta ja sitten käsivarresta. Jamesin äiti seisoi parin askeleen päässä heistä ja hymyili kapeaa hymyä.  
  
”Äiti”, James sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Me vain, tuota noin, me vain… minä esittelin Teddylle ihan nopeasti hillopurkkeja.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Ginny sanoi ja katseli heitä pää kallellaan. ”No, mitä mieltä te olette uutisista?”  
  
”Mistä uutisista?” James kysyi.  
  
”Sinun isäsi on menossa naimisiin”, Ginny sanoi. ”Hän kertoi siitä juuri tuossa puoli tuntia sitten.”  
  
Teddy näki sivusilmästään miten James nielaisi. ”Niin, tosiaan. Kyllähän me kuulimme sen. Me olimme silloin puutarhassa emmekä –”  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Ginny keskeytti, käveli heidän luokseen ja halasi Jamesia. ”Kyllä minä arvaan että teillä oli jotain muuta puuhaa. Ihanaa nähdä sinua!”  
  
” _Äiti_ ”, James sanoi.  
  
”Ja sinua”, Ginny sanoi ja kääntyi Teddyn puoleen. ”Saako sinua halata? James, onko sinulla jo suunnitelmia syksyksi? Meidän joukkueella olisi yksi paikka vapaana fanituotteiden myynnissä.”  
  
”Äiti”, James sanoi samalla, kun Ginny halasi Teddyä yllättävän lujasti, ”en minä voi myydä jotain mukeja joissa on sinun naamasi.”  
  
”On siellä paitojakin, ja julisteita, ja laukkuja, ja, tuota, tyynyliinoja”, Ginny sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten Teddyä juuri, kun hän yritti hienovaraisesti hieroa olkapäitään. ”Anteeksi, halasinko minä liian lujaa? En oikein aina muista miten vahva olen.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Teddy sanoi. Varmaan Ginny tiesi, että hän ja James olivat yhdessä. Kai James oli kertonut, tai jos ei James niin Harry, tai jos ei Harry niin Draco ainakin oli. Mutta silti häntä vähän hermostutti kun hän mietti, että ehkä Ginny ei tiennytkään. Ehkä Ginny kuulisi asiasta ihan yllättäen ja sitten seuraavalla kerralla halaisi Teddyä niin että kylkiluut napsahtelisivat poikki.  
  
”Mukavaa että te kaksi olette ystäviä”, Ginny sanoi ja asettautui seisomaan Jamesin viereen. ”Hieno ilotulitus. Onneksi isä ei räjäyttänyt vajaa silloin kun suunnitteli tätä.”  
  
”Äiti”, James sanoi, ”emme me ole ystäviä. Me olemme poikaystäviä.”  
  
Ginny vilkaisi heitä. ”Anteeksi. Kyllähän minä tiedän. Meidän täytyy käydä kolmestaan syömässä sitten kun minä olen taas Lontoossa. Mennään johonkin hienoon ravintolaan.”  
  
”Se on ihan tyhmää, kun joku tulee aina pyytämään sinulta nimikirjoitusta”, James sanoi mutta kuulosti aika iloiselta.  
  
”Minä laitan mekon päälle ja jätän hiukset auki”, Ginny sanoi. ”Sitten ne eivät tunnista minua. Hei kuulkaa, minun täytyy käydä tervehtimässä Fleuria, en ole nähnyt häntä ikuisuuksiin. Mutta ette kai te ole vielä lähdössä? Minä haluan kuulla vielä ihan kunnolla, että mitä teille kuuluu. Ja tietenkin että miten te –”, Ginny iski silmää, ”- päädyitte yhteen.”  
  
”Hitto miten noloa”, James sanoi, kun Ginny käveli pois omenapuiden välistä.  
  
Teddy ei sanonut mitään. Värimeri taivaalla alkoi jo hiipua ja ihmiset lähtivät hakemaan seuraavaa viinilasillista. James nojasi häneen ja pujotti käden hänen selkänsä taakse, ja hän laittoi omansa Jamesin hartialle ja tajusi sitten, että isä ja Sirius seisoskelivat vähän kauempana aivan samassa asetelmassa.  
  
_Hitto miten noloa_ , hän ajatteli mutta oli kuitenkin aika onnellinen.


End file.
